


Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Cowboy Dean, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Sam and Dean Winchester are owners of Winchester Farms, a large Quarter Horse ranch.  Sam loans their bunkhouse to a writer so he can get some privacy to finish his latest book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Sam and Dean were both in the ranch’s office when Sam’s phone rang. Dean, figuring it was Jess, didn’t even look up from the invoices he was paying on the computer.

“Gabe, how’ve you been, Man?”

Dean did look up at the mention of Gabe’s name. He was an old friend of Sam’s. Dean never cared for the man. He was too loud, too fond of practical jokes, usually at Dean’s expense, and to damn cocky. Dean shamelessly eavesdropped on his brother’s conversation.

“Yeah, it hasn’t been used in a while. Uh, huh. Sure, he can. No, Gabe, tell him not to worry about that. It is pretty rustic. Yeah, there’s power. Not sure if the house’s wi-fi will reach it though. Cool. Talk to you later.”

“What was that all about?” Dean put the last of the invoices in a file folder and stuffed it in the small filing cabinet next to the desk.

“That was Gabe.”

“Yeah, I got that much,” Dean said sarcastically. He got treated to one of his brother’s famous bitchfaces. He ignored it.

“He needed a favor.” Sam put his feet up on the old tack trunk that was in front of the old leather sofa, the only other piece of furniture in the ranch’s office.

“Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like this?”

“Gabe’s brother is a writer and he is on a deadline. He needs a quiet place to write and Gabe remembered our old bunkhouse.”

“No,” Dean said, standing up. “Come on, we need to get the horses in before the rain hits.”

Sam stood, but he wasn’t finished talking. “I already said it was fine.”

“I didn’t hear those words come out of your mouth.” Dean walked down the aisle of the large barn, opening stall doors as he went. Winchester Farms was one of the leading breeders of Quarter Horses. Their father and grandfather started up the place in the early 60’s. After their parents were killed in a freak hotel fire while on their second honeymoon, the property and all the assets went equally to both boys. Through Dean’s sweat and Sam’s book sense, the ranch had grown. Rodeo riders came from all  
over the North American continent to buy their stock. Last year, their childhood friend, Charlie, a champion barrel racer, was hired to teach youngsters riding and barrel racing techniques, bringing in even more income.

“He’ll be coming in on Friday.”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean kicked at the dirt of the paddock. “Sam, I don’t have time to babysit some stupid writer who wouldn’t know his ass from a hole in the ground.”

“Castiel won’t need babysitting, Dean. Lighten up. He’s a nice guy who just wants to be left alone.”

“So, you’ve met him?” Dean opened the gate and gave a sharp whistle. From across the large pasture, a dozen horses came running. Dean stepped out of the way as they went streaming past him towards their stalls.

“Yes. A few years ago. Like I said, a nice guy.”

“Well, you’re cleaning up the bunkhouse. It’s probably rat infested and full of spiders.”

“Ash came around the other day looking for work. I’ll let him earn some money.”

Dean and Sam were both walking along the aisle, closing up stalls and stopping to pet each horse. These horses were some of their breeding stock, all mares, all in foal. Their stud, Demon Hunter, had a small barn of his own. The horses used for riding and teaching were in another barns on the other side of the main house.

“Fine.” Dean couldn’t argue with letting Ash earn some money. He was an old employee, but had been let go because Dean caught him smoking weed in one of the barns. It wasn’t the idea of the marijuana that set Dean off, it was smoking in a barn around hay and straw. A barn fire was one of the worst nightmares a ranch could have. Dean felt bad for letting the man go, but he had to stick by his decision. They still gave him odd jobs on occasion to keep him from living in his old truck.

With both of them working together, the horses were fed, watered and put up for the night before the sun set. Usually, they had two hands to help, but Sundays were their day off. Benny and Garth were hard workers as well as friends.

While Sam went up to the house to shower and change for his date with Jess, Dean walked over to the bunkhouse. He couldn’t remember the last time it was used. Benny and Garth had their own places in town, so it really wasn’t needed anymore. The door opened with a squeal of hinges that needed oil. He flipped the switch and winced at the scurry of mice. It really did need to be cleaned. Dean had an idea at one time of offering a summer program to students at the KU, those taking animals husbandry, veterinary sciences and even some agriculture students. The ranch was over two thousand acres of woodland, grasslands and hill country, a perfect classroom for those wanting to learn. Plus offering an intern program would give them another tax break. Maybe he’d call the university after Gabe’s dickhead of a brother left. He’d forgotten to ask Sam about the length of the writer’s stay. Dean wasn’t going to make the guy’s stay pleasant, so maybe his stay would be very short. Dean grinned and shut the door behind him.

Sam was coming down the stairs when Dean entered the house. “You seeing Lisa tonight?”

“Nope. She’s got a thing with Ben at the school.” Dean’s longtime girlfriend, Lisa, was getting a little to antsy to get married and Dean had cooled things off, but he wasn’t sharing that information with Sam. Her son was a great kid and Dean really loved him hanging around the ranch, but he couldn’t have one without the other.

After Sam left for town, Dean stripped and showered. Dressed in a pair of flannel sleep pants, he came downstairs and flipped through the channels. He pulled up the menu on the TV and selected Netflix, it was time for a Dr. Sexy marathon since Gigantor was out of the house.

***  
Castiel got off the telephone with Gabe with a sigh of relief. He couldn’t wait to get out of the city. Oh, it wasn’t that he hated the city. He loved San Francisco. The nightlife, the restaurants…even the weather appealed to Castiel. No, he wanted to leave because of Michael. They officially broke up two months ago, but Michael failed to get the memo. The constant calls and visits were driving him crazy. His publisher was breathing down his neck. Not just for the book either, he still owed them a short story for an anthology. The book was outlined and partially written, if he could just have some peace and quiet, he could have it down in another month, two tops. The short story would be a walk in the park. His readers expected lots of smut…dirty, freaky man on man action and Castiel always delivered.

He started writing erotica to pay his way through college and the money was great. Suddenly, a whole new market opened up. Women were not only reading gay erotica, they were writing it. His female fan base wanted more romance, not just inserting Tab A into Tab B, however kinky you inserted it. His writing style changed and his stuff was a hit. The LOGO channel even wanted to make a show based on one of his books.

His phone began to play the opening bars to Bad Romance. Michael again. He definitely needed to leave town for a while.

By Wednesday, his apartment was clean, mail had been forwarded to Gabe’s house in Topeka, his one lone plant was packed in the car and his land line disconnected. His neighbor had a key and would be checking on the place occasionally, but there shouldn’t be any issues.

Thursday, he was behind the wheel of his red Mustang convertible, aviators on, heading east on I-80. Even if he stopped to sleep for six or seven hours, he’d be arriving at Winchester Farms around midday. He wondered about Sam’s ‘ranch’. Sam and Gabe were good friends, having met in college. Castiel met the tall man from Kansas a few times and liked him. Gabe told him that Sam and his older brother owned a horse ranch. Maybe his short story would be about a hot cowboy getting banged by…who? Castiel needed to think about that. He didn’t want it to be a cliché.

The Mustang ate up the miles and he passed through Salt Lake City. It was still daylight, just after six, so Castiel kept driving until he reached Rock Springs, Wyoming. The hotel was small but clean. He set his alarm for six hours.

It was still dark when he pulled out of the hotel’s lot, a large Styrofoam cup of black coffee in his hand. He stopped at a rest area to take a bathroom break and read over Gabe’s directions. Apparently, the ranch was in the center of the country. The closest town was Lebanon, Kansas. He’d Googled the name of the ranch and it seemed they were well known. The place even had its own website. After reading up on it, Castiel found out that the older brother used to ride in rodeo events until his parents were killed. He was a real cowboy. Castiel grinned. Probably bowlegged and missing teeth. Probably spit tobacco too. Sam went to college and was normal. It was hard for Castiel to picture Sam in a cowboy hat. He was a hot looking guy though. Just not his type, nor did he play for Castiel’s team.

Castiel rolled into Lebanon at lunch time and stopped in an old fashioned diner. He got his fair share of stares. He guessed most people around here didn’t wear Converse sneakers, skinny jeans and Gay Pride t-shirts. He just prayed he wouldn’t get beat up before he could eat his cheeseburger.

He was just finishing up his fries when the door opened and a real live cowboy walked in. Castiel was impressed. The man was drop dead gorgeous. Tight jeans showed off his package and the plain white t-shirt left nothing to the imagination. And Castiel Novak had a damn fine imagination. The hat was low on his forehead, but it couldn’t hide a pretty face. Handsome pretty, just enough soft features to make Castiel’s dick stand up and take notice.

The cowboy smiled and waved to several people before settling himself on one of the stools at the bar.

“I’ll have my usual, Anna.” Castiel loved the rich baritone. He imagined the man singing a blues song while strumming on a guitar in a smoke filled saloon. Castiel just found the cowboy he could base his short story on. He took a quick picture with his phone. He pushed his plate away, but continued to watch the man out of the corner of his eye. He took notes on the way the man moved, the inflections of his voice, and the words he spoke. When he smiled, he lit up the place. Bright white teeth, beautiful lips and eyes that crinkled at the edges from long days in the sun.

Castiel was so lost in the outline for his story that he wasn’t aware the man finished his meal and was now standing at his table. He looked up. The cowboy had about an inch on him. Here it comes, the homophobic comments and maybe a threat of an ass whipping. Castiel had seen it before.

“I’m flattered, but you know, you might want to take a few more pictures…they’ll last longer.” He tipped his hat and turned around, giving Castiel as good look at the man’s tight, little backside and slightly bowed legs. He watched the man out the large front window. Surprisingly enough, he didn’t get into a pickup truck. The man’s car was a classic…a muscle car. Castiel couldn’t have told you what it was, just that it was gorgeous like its owner.

Castiel paid his bill and left a nice tip for the pretty redhead the cowboy had called Anna. According to his GPS, the ranch was just ten miles east of town. He called Sam to let him know he was close.

“Sam, it’s Castiel Novak.”

“Hey, Castiel. How’s it going?”

“Good. Look, I’m in Lebanon, so I should be there soon.”

“Cool. Dean’s still in town picking up some feed, but he should be back soon. Just stop at the main house, you can’t miss it, and I’ll show you around.”

“Thanks, Sam. You have no idea how much this means to me. I will owe you for the rest of my life.”

“Not necessary. Gabe helped me out of so many jams in school, so it’s nice to be able to help out his brother.”

“I’ll see you in a few then.” Castiel tossed his phone on the passenger seat and put the car in gear. A short time later, he drove through a gate that had a large ‘W’ made out of wrought iron in the center of it. Fences ran as far as he could see and horses were standing in deep green grass. Pretty, Cas thought. Sam was right, he couldn’t miss the main house. It was a two story farmhouse, painted a pretty green with bright white trim. The yard was manicured. Not what Castiel was expecting a ranch house to be.

When he turned off the car, the front door opened and Sam emerged. Castiel grinned up at the tall man. He got out and met Sam halfway, grasping his hand before being pulled in for a manly hug.

“You look good, Castiel.” Sam stepped back, giving him a critical inspection. He figured his older brother told Sam all about his breakup. Gabe embellished things, so Sam probably thought Michael was an abusive asshole. In reality, he’d only hit Castiel the one time. One time was enough for Castiel. Michael had begged and pleaded with Castiel to take him back. Promised it would never happen again. Right, Castiel wasn’t crazy nor had he really been in love with Michael. He loved him, maybe. In love, no.

They talked for a few more minutes and then Sam got in the Mustang and directed Castiel to pull behind a large barn.

“We had the bunkhouse cleaned for you. You might still see an occasional mouse, but Ash laid out traps. I put a remote booster on our wi-fi, so you’ll have Internet.” Sam opened the door of the rustic building and led Castiel inside.

“This is great, Sam,” Castiel said and meant it. The place was clean and while sparsely furnished, it had several twin sized beds, a large table and chairs and a few chests of drawers. There was also a small kitchen area. Bedding was laid out on one of the beds.

“There wasn’t a whole lot of outlets in here, so we got you a power strip for your computer and stuff.”

Castiel roamed the large room, noting a bathroom at one end. He poked his head inside. It was old, but clean and functional. No bathtub, just a long shower stall with two heads. He noted a pile of towels on the sink. The kitchen was simple as well, a small refrigerator and a microwave were the only appliances. There was a sink and on the far wall were a washer and dryer. All the amenities of home.

“You’re welcome to eat with us or use our kitchen if you want to cook. We eat breakfast around six, lunch at eleven and dinner at five.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows. “Six…like six in the morning?”

Sam laughed. “I can tell you and Gabe are brothers. He hated mornings too. You don’t have to feel obligated to get up at the buttcrack of dawn. Just letting you know. Dean loves to cook and he’s good at it, so most nights he’s the one who decides what we eat. Garth and Benny usually eat lunch here but have breakfast and dinner at their own places. Sometimes our girlfriends will eat with us too. It’s just casual around here.”

So, Sam’s toothless older brother had a girlfriend. Castiel couldn’t wait to meet the lovely couple. For some reason, he was picturing characters from the movie Deliverance. He hid his grin from Sam.

“I’ll just leave you to unpack and I think Dean’s grilling tonight, so you can come over and meet him.”

“Thanks again, Sam. This is just what I need.” Sam left and Castiel unpacked his car. The plant from his apartment was put on the old eating table and pretty soon, all his belongings were in drawers or hanging in the small closet. He used the table as his desk. He had to move it closer to one wall so the power strip would reach, but other than that, the place was perfect. He sat down at his makeshift desk and noted he could see out of a window. The window overlooked a small corral and the back of a barn. He was just getting ready to get up and shower off after two days on the road when movement caught his eye. A cowboy. Not just any cowboy, the one from the diner. Great. One of Sam’s ranch hands was the handsome devil he’d made such a great impression on already.

Castiel turned from the window and started taking off his clothes. It was shower time. He hoped there was plenty of hot water.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean drove home from town, grinning stupidly. Who would have thought a fancy ass gay man would be sitting in Anna’s diner. He bet the whole town would be talking about that. Not that he cared what the man liked to do in his bedroom. Most of his friends from town probably wouldn’t care either…heck, Balthazar Roche was queer as a three dollar bill and everyone loved the man. Zar, as everyone called him, ran the local feedstore. It was just the way this guy dressed. He stood out like a sore thumb. At least Zar wore normal jeans and cowboy boots.

He stood out to Dean because he was really hot…for a man. The rough stubble and those piercing blue eyes, not to mention that hair. It looked like he just got finished with a good, long fuck. 

When he pulled into the ranch, he noticed the red Mustang parked in front of the bunkhouse. So, the writer was here. Dean parked his Baby next to the house and walked out to the stallion barn. He wanted to check on Demon Hunter. Yesterday, the horse was favoring his left front leg after a run in the pasture. Dean didn’t see anything unusual, but it wouldn’t hurt to check again. 

After checking on his ill-tempered stud, Dean figured he should go introduce himself to the writer. His mother would’ve tanned his hide if he wasn’t polite. He could say hello and welcome to the ranch, but after that, the guy was fair game. The faster he was gone, the better. 

Dean didn’t bother to knock, it was his property after all. There wasn’t anyone in the room, but the man’s stuff was everywhere. There was even a weird looking plant on the table. A laptop was set up.

“Guess no one’s home,” Dean mumbled. The writer must be up at the main house with Sam. Dean turned to go when the bathroom door opened and a nearly naked man appeared. Not just anyone…fuck….

“It’s you!” Dean knew he should look away. He knew he shouldn’t be ogling the man standing there in nothing but a towel. He knew…but he didn’t look away, but at least he managed to bring his eyes up to meet the blue ones.

“Yes, it’s me. Since you obviously work here, you need to know that I’m here for privacy and just want to be left alone. I’m a friend of your boss’ and really don’t want any trouble.” Wow, Dean didn’t expect that voice out of that body. He was like he gargled with rocks, but damn, it was the kind of voice you’d like to hear talking dirty to you while you were….and stop it, Winchester. No homo thoughts, none, nada.

“Oh, you’re a friend of the Winchesters?” There was nothing like having a little fun with the city boy.

“Yes. Now if you kindly leave, so I can get dressed.”

“Or what?” Dean casually sat his butt on the edge of the table.

“Or what?” Dean grinned at the man’s sudden nervousness. His hand was clutching at the knot of his towel and his other hand raked through his wet hair, making it stand up on end. Dean had an intense desire to comb his fingers through it. Fuck, don’t even go there, Winchester.

“What are you going to do if I don’t leave?” Dean tipped his hat back, swinging his booted foot nonchalantly. 

“First I’m going to get dressed…” Dean’s mouth gaped when the man dropped the towel revealing all his…assets. “…and then, I will tell your bosses that I didn’t appreciate one of their employees harassing me.”

Dean stood, bumping the table with his hip in his haste to get out the door. He knew his face was flaming. Son of a bitch was a fuckin’ prick tease, showing off that smooth chest, muscular legs and even soft, his cock was impressive. Dean heard laughter after he slammed the door. 

“It’s on, Asshole. You’re toast,” Dean muttered. He stomped around the barn and up to the house. The pictures on the walls rattled when he slammed the front door. 

Sam was coming down the stairs and raised an eyebrow. “Who shit in your Wheaties?”

“Your fuckin’ writer. Fuckin’ asshole. Fuck him. Fuck….damn jerk….”

“Whoa, Dean. What the hell, man?”

“I was just being polite and he….he was a jerk…dropped his fuckin’ towel and let me see his junk…”

Sam’s face was priceless and Dean realized a split second too late what he said. “No…no….”

“Care to explain how you got our guest undressed in less than…” Sam made a dramatic scene out of looking at his watch, “….an hour. That’s a new record for you, Dean.”

“You can kiss my ass.” Dean headed straight for the bar in the corner of the living room and poured himself a whiskey. He shot it down, wincing at the burn in his throat.

“Do you want to tell me what happened or are you going to leave me with a mental picture that I will use against you for the rest of your life.”

Dean glared at his brother, poured another shot to fortify himself and then told Sam what happened.

“Okay, not as good as my mental picture, but still funny. Instead of introducing yourself and saying excuse me for interrupting you, you decided to have fun at his expense…only he called your bluff. I knew there was a reason I liked Castiel.”

“Very funny.” Dean flopped down on the sofa and put his boots up on the coffee table. “You’ve got to make him leave, Sam.”

“No, Dean. He’s a guest and he will be treated as such. You’ll just have to explain who you really are and hope he doesn’t think you’re an ass.”

“Hey, I’m not the one that waved his junk around.”

“I didn’t wave it around, that’s for the next show.” The gravelly voice startled Dean and made him spill his drink. “I knocked but no one answered,” he said to Sam.

“Castiel, it’s okay, come on in. Want a drink?” Sam waved his hand towards the bar.

“Sure. Anything with vodka.” Dean noticed the bastard wasn’t even looking in his direction. 

“I take it you’ve met my brother, but you weren’t properly introduced. Castiel, this is Dean.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed when they met Dean’s. “Your brother? I guess this means you got all the manners and brains in the family.”

Dean stood up. “Look…”

“Dean.” Sam’s voice was laced with warning. 

He turned his back and walked back to the bar to pour another one. He felt the sudden need to get shit faced drunk. “I was just fucking with you. No harm, no foul.”

“Now that was such a sincere apology that my heart is nearly bursting.” Sarcasm dripped from the words. Dean turned around, meeting the man’s eyes.

“I’m…sorry….I….dicked with you.” Dean had a very hard time apologizing to anyone, least of all a snotty city boy…who looked damn good naked.

“Apology accepted.” Castiel accepted his drink from Sam and held out the glass. Surprised, Dean tipped his glass and touched rims. 

“See, isn’t it nice when we can all get along.” Sam’s grin was snarky and Dean knew this whole incident was being filed away in his brother’s massive brain to use against him later.

“I’m going to shower.” Dean downed his drink and slammed the glass on the bar. Damn his brother and damn Castiel Novak. 

The hot spray relaxed Dean’s tense muscles. He loved long showers at the end of the day. Showers…yes, his mind took him there. Castiel…wearing nothing but a towel. Little Dean began to pay attention to Big Dean’s dirty thoughts. Big Dean ignored Little Dean and turned off the hot water. A cold shower was just what he needed to get those thoughts out of his head.

It wasn’t the first time Dean had thoughts about a man. When he was riding the rodeo circuit, he had some encounters. Nothing remotely serious, because if he got serious, it would definitely be with a woman. Like Lisa…okay, bad example. Lisa was already picking out wedding dresses and he just didn’t see himself with her in ten or twenty years. He might be a whore dog but marriage was special. His parents defined marriage for him. They fought like cats and dogs sometimes, but they never went to bed mad. The last fight he had with Lisa lasted over a week. No, Lisa wasn’t the Mary to his John. 

He pulled on a pair of worn jeans and a fresh t-shirt. There was no reason he picked the green one that made his eyes darker…no reason at all…it was just clean…and in his drawer…under four other shirts…no reason. He looked at the row of boots in the bottom of his closet. Not the work boots, not the dress boots…he picked up a brown pair that had nice stitching.

When he got back downstairs, Sam and Castiel weren’t in the house. He went to the kitchen and pulled out the chicken breasts he’d been marinating all day. He’d do roasted potatoes, grilled zucchini and the chicken would make a nice meal. Dean found the two other men on the back porch. They were talking so he just walked past them and down the steps to where his grill was set up. 

“Hope you aren’t a vegetarian,” Dean said as he dumped charcoal into the grill. 

“No, I love meat.” Dean didn’t look up. He tossed a match on the briquettes and with a whosh, they caught fire.

“I’ll just bet you do,” Dean said under his breath. Dean went back inside to prepare dinner. What was it about the guy? He was a dick. So, why was Dean having thoughts of…well…stuff….stuff with that mouth…a mouth that was made for sucking cock.

***  
Dinner was informal, they sat out on the back porch. The food was surprisingly good. Castiel didn’t expect it to be edible. He hadn’t expected the dumb, rude cowboy to be able to cook. He was a jackass. Castiel was just going to have to stay as far away from him as possible. 

An unconscious smile appeared when he thought of Dean Winchester’s face when he dropped the towel. It wasn’t his plan, but it was well worth the embarrassment. To be a straight cowboy, his eyes took in every inch of Castiel’s body. It made teasing him so much more fun. Yes, Dean Winchester could be a distraction. A distraction he couldn’t afford to think about.

He’d enjoyed Sam’s company, but after he helped clean the kitchen, he bid them goodnight and walked back to the bunkhouse. He needed to get some writing done.

As he neared the huge barn, he heard the soft noises of the horses. Castiel wasn’t a stranger to horses. His mother rode showjumpers on the east coast when he and Gabe were children. It was the way she coped with his father’s absence. They were a wealthy family, going to private schools and having lavish parties. James Novak stayed away, traveling for business and if the tabloids were to be believed, pleasure as well. Castiel and Gabe were both disappointments to their father. Gabe, being the oldest, was supposed to go into the family business. Gabe had other ideas. After college, he went to culinary school and became a pastry chef. Castiel excelled in college but his sexual orientation disgusted their father. Castiel lost himself in his writing. At least their mother was proud of them, but she still stayed married to the man who paraded his mistresses in front of her. Castiel tucked those unhappy memories away and entered the barn.

It was quiet and Castiel stopped to give each horse a pat on the nose and a whisper of how pretty they were. Sam said these were all mares in foal. Castiel counted twelve. According to his research on Winchester Farms, each of the future foals would sell for over ten thousand dollars. Money didn’t by class…Dean Winchester proved that. All looks…damn good looks, but no class. 

“That’s Winchester’s Flying Eagle. She was a champion calf roping horse.” Castiel stopped petting the horse and turned around. Speak of the devil.

“She’s beautiful. All your horses are.” 

A sorrel reached her head out of her stall to nip at Dean’s shoulder. He batted her away with a grin and then rubbed her nose. “Thanks. You ride?”

“Not in a very long time.”

“It’s like riding a bike.” Dean stepped forward. “If you want to ride, just let me know and I’ll pick a mount for you. We’ve got some great riding stock over in the west barn near the indoor arena.”

“Thank you. I may take you up on that one day.” Dean was an ass, but it wouldn’t hurt to be polite. It seemed like the cowboy was trying to be nice.

“So, what do you write?” 

“Nothing you’d like, there aren’t any pictures.” Castiel regretted it the minute the words left his mouth.

Dean pursed his lips before replying. “You’re probably right. I prefer Playboy or Busty Asian Beauties.” He turned and strode out of the barn, posture stiff. Castiel wanted to call out after him and apologize but he hesitated too long and Dean was gone.

Later on, Castiel found himself staring at the keyboard. The book wouldn’t write itself, but he found he had temporary writers’ block. Closing the file, he opened a new document. The short story took shape in his head and he began to type.

***  
Dean looked out his bedroom window before he got on bed. The lights in the bunkhouse were still on. The city boy was probably a night owl…a partier….well, being on a ranch meant getting up at the asscrack of dawn and sometimes they made noise. Lots of noise. 

“Jerk.” Dean turned away and slipped out of his clothes. He’d gone down to the barn to check on the mares one last time before bed. He didn’t expect the writer to be there. The man looked comfortable with the horses and anyone that liked horses was okay in Dean’s book. He tried to make conversation, tried to make up for being an asshole, but the guy was a dick. Screw him.

He fell asleep with thoughts of blue eyes gazing into his.

His alarm sounded much too soon. Dean had a restless night and was exhausted. Saturdays were busy on the ranch. They had visitors scheduled and Charlie had three classes today, two beginners and one advanced. Dean took a quick shower and shaved before heading downstairs.

Benny and Garth were already in the kitchen. The table was set and coffee was made. 

“Thanks. I had a hard time getting out of bed this morning.” Dean bumped fists with Benny, who handed him a mug of coffee. Dean took his first sip and closed his eyes. “God, I love coffee.”

“What are the plans today, Boss?” Benny pushed himself up so he was sitting on the counter by the stove. Dean opened the fridge and pulled out sausage and eggs. He talked while he cooked.

“After the horses are put out to pasture, we need to put new shavings in the stalls and fix the fencing by the bunkhouse.”

Both of his employees looked at him in confusion. Garth was the one who spoke up. “Boss, we just put new shavings in on Thursday.”

The stalls were mucked out daily, but new shavings were put in weekly. Shavings were expensive and Dean knew his little payback was childish, but he was allowed to be childish sometimes.

“Yeah, well, we’re doing it again. Benny, after breakfast, go get the tractor started.” During breakfast, Dean went over the rest of the list of chores for the day. Sam came in and grabbed a granola bar before heading into town to pick up their new shipment of tack. Dean was glad he was going, so he wouldn’t question Dean’s plans for new shavings.

They stacked the dishes for Mrs. Tran. The housekeeper came every weekday to take care of the house. During the summers, her son, Kevin, helped in the office to earn extra money. The boy was in advanced placement and was probably going to get a full ride scholarship, but he needed money for a car. Dean let him work on the books and do filing.

Dean grinned when he heard the loud tractor crank up. Benny came around the corner of the broodmare barn on the tractor pulling the trailer they used for transporting shavings from the big pile on the back side of the bunkhouse. With the three of them working, the horses were out in the pasture and the mares’ stalls were cleaned out. The old shavings went down to the compost pile. People paid good money for the compost. Dean got on the tractor and drove it right past the window. He left it idling while they pitched shovelfuls of shavings into the trailer. Benny and Garth kept looking at each other, but Dean didn’t care if his hands thought he’d lost his mind.

Once the shavings were loaded, Dean got back on the tractor. He grinned at the tousled, scowling man in the window. He waved and gunned the tractor’s motor. 

As the afternoon wore on, Dean’s thoughts constantly turned towards the man in the bunkhouse. When he wasn’t thinking about him, one of his employees was talking about him. Benny kept making googoo eyes at the man’s car. 

“I wonder how much that baby cost.” He said admiringly.

“It’s a Ford. If you want a good car, you get a Chevy,” Dean muttered, taking another bite of his sandwich. 

“What kind of writer do you suppose he is?” Garth asked as he packed up his trash from lunch.

“Probably some sort of tree hugging, political shit that no one reads.” 

Finally, Benny pulled him aside. “Come on, Dean, what gives? You’ve been acting like a bee crawled up your ass all day.”

“I just don’t like him, okay? He’s a dick.”

“Charlie said he was really nice.” 

Dean’s head flew up. “When did Charlie meet him?”

“She said he came by to watch her morning class.”

“Well, trust me, he’s a dick.” Dean stomped off to find Charlie. It wasn’t exactly hard to do, since her next class was starting up in a few minutes. The arena was full of preteen girls, horses and Charlie. 

“Alright, girls, mount up.” Charlie called out to be heard over the kids. She turned to Dean. “What’s up?”

“Heard you met the writer.” Dean tried to sound like he didn’t care one way or another.

“Yeah. Castiel. He’s a sweetheart. He promised to take me for a ride in the Mustang later this afternoon.”

“You realize he’s gay, right?”

Charlie paused in mounting her own horse. “It’s not a date, Dean. And seriously, like I’d be interested in a man anyway. Did you get bonked on the head or something?”

“No, I didn’t get bonked on my fuckin’ head. Jesus, everybody is just falling all over the guy and his fancy car. He’s a jerk…a big jerk.”

“Someone needs a nap and maybe a timeout.” Charlie called out over her shoulder as she trotted over to her students.

He ran into Sam in the tackroom. “What are you doing?”

“Jude has a nasty scratch on his left hindquarter. I’m going to put some antiseptic on it.” Sam picked up the white plastic bottle and tucked it in his back pocket. “What’s going on with you? Benny and Garth said you were acting strange.”

“They need to focus on their jobs and not talk behind my back,” Dean snarled.

“Wow. You are in a mood. You have a fight with Lisa or something?”

“No, I didn’t have a fight with Lisa. We aren’t…I’m not…”

Sam gave him a look full of pity. “Damn, Dean. I’m sorry. When did she break up with you?”

Dean huffed. “She didn’t break up with me. I’m just cooling things…she’s gotten too intense.”

“For what it’s worth, I never thought she was the one for you.”

“What? Why?” Dean was shocked by Sam’s words. “I thought you liked her.”

“Not really. I mean, she’s okay, but Dean, she’s not your soulmate.”

“Christ almighty. Soulmate? Really, Sam? Listening to Dr. Phil again?”

“Laugh it up, Dean. When the right one comes along, you’ll know.”

Dean watched his brother walking away and shook his head. In less than twenty-four hours, ever since Novak got to the ranch, his whole world was turned upside down. His employees were talking behind his back, his brother was spouting shit about soulmates and he was having not so innocent thoughts about a complete jackass. He grabbed Wendigo’s tack. He needed a good long ride to get his head straight.

The big bay gelding was Dean’s favorite. He was there when Wendigo was born and trained him well. In his prime, the horse was the best roping horse in the country. Now, he was ten, not old, but not young enough to compete with the younger, faster stock. Dean settled in the saddle and took off at an easy lope down the dirt road leading out to the back pastures.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel was tired and in a pissy mood. Staying up until three to finish the short story, only to be woke up by that damn tractor… He’d done it on purpose. Castiel just knew it. That stupid grin and wave…yeah, it was on purpose. The bastard.

It was late morning when he saw a bunch of young children being dropped off by their parents. They all disappeared inside a big warehouse looking thing. Curious, Castiel followed them inside. It was a huge indoor arena with three bright orange barrels spaced out in the center. The kids looked to be six or seven and were all saddling ponies. 

An attractive redhead was already mounted. Castiel assumed she was the instructor. Sam had told him about the barrel racing classes. The woman saw him and trotted her horse over.

“Hey, you must be the writer Sam told me about.”

“Yes. Castiel Novak.” He reached up to shake her hand.

“Charlie Bradbury. Nice to meet you.”

“Do you mind if I watch for a little while?” Castiel asked.

“Heck no. Make yourself at home.” She pointed to a small set of bleachers and he made his way over to them to watch. The class lasted an hour and then the children unsaddled their ponies and groomed them. “Okay, kiddos, let your mounts into the back pasture and put your saddles in the tackroom.”

“What did you think? Ready to take a lesson?” Her smile was infectious and Castiel knew he’d found another friend at Winchester Farms. 

“You are great with them. I’m impressed.” She dismounted and he walked with her to a long row of stalls. 

“How many horses are on the ranch?”

“Hmmmm, let me think. Dean keeps twenty-four broodmares, one stud…there are twenty riding horses, eight ponies…eight yearlings…about thirty or so two year olds…plus my girl here and the family’s horses.”

“Why so many?”

“Horses are the Winchesters’ business. They buy and sell horses all year long. You’ll find Winchester stock at every rodeo and horse show in the country. Most times, there is a waiting list to buy the winter foals. Dean keeps the spring foals to train and sell as two year olds. He gets a better price on them.”

They continued to talk until her horse was brushed and put away in a stall. She gushed about his car and he promised to take her for a spin in it after her last class. He needed groceries anyway, may as well take care of that too.

He waved to Sam, who was leading a pretty buckskin towards the pasture gate. He noticed two other men mending a fence near the bunkhouse. He nodded a greeting and entered his home away from home. 

Castiel spent the afternoon editing the short story. It would be ready to email to the publisher soon, way ahead of his deadline. 

He glanced out the open window and saw Dean riding off on a dark horse. Prick. Sexy as fuck, but still a prick. Okay, if he was being honest with himself, he could admit he was somewhat of an ass last night in the barn. Once Dean disappeared down the dirt road, Castiel opened the file for his newest novel and began to type.

The thunder of hooves distracted him from his story and he looked up. Dean was back. Oh. Yes, Dean was back alright and somewhere along the way, he’d removed his shirt. Castiel watched the man dismount and rub the horse’s neck. Dean reached under the horse and loosened the cinch before pulling the saddle off. Castiel grabbed up his phone and took several pictures. That would give him something to dream about back in the city. Men that looked like that didn’t come along every day. 

He should go say something to him. Try for an apology. Okay, so sue him, he just wanted to see Dean’s chest up close and personal. If that took an apology, so be it. He opened the door and stepped off the small porch. A dark blue pickup kicked up a cloud of dust when it stopped in front of Dean. A pretty brunette hopped out and wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him. Castiel stopped. So, there was Dean’s elusive girlfriend. Lucky woman. 

With a sigh, Castiel went back inside to wait for Charlie. He avoided looking out the window.

Late that afternoon, Castiel let Charlie drive the Mustang with the top down in exchange for showing him where the closest grocery store was. She ran in with him and pushed the cart while he filled it with essentials. Castiel wanted to steer their conversation to Dean, but Charlie was so random in her observations that his name never came up.

***  
“Want to let it out, Boy?” Dean asked Wendigo. The horse pricked his ears at the sound of his rider’s voice. Dean had stopped down by the pond to let him drink. It was only April and already hot out. They were going to have a long, miserable summer. Dean took off his shirt and tied it to his saddle. He scooped up some of the cold water and wet his chest and neck before climbing back in the saddle. With a kick to Wendigo’s sides, they took off. Dean let the horse have its head and he stretched out, Dean leaning over his neck. He loved this. Riding fast and hard. As the ranch buildings came in sight, Dean brought the reins back just a hair. Wendigo slowed to a canter and eventually he stopped. He dismounted and spoke softly to his horse before unsaddling the gelding. 

They were halfway to the wash rack when Lisa’s truck pulled up in front of him, kicking up dust. He frowned. He’d bitched at her several times about driving too fast at the ranch. 

“You’re going to hit one of my horses one day driving like that,” he said, crossly.

“Don’t be like that, Dean. You know I like things fast.” Her words were full of innuendo, but he just didn’t want to do it anymore. Before he could get out the words, she wrapped herself around him and   
kissed him. She was aggressive and he opened his mouth to meet her tongue, more out of habit than desire. 

“Why don’t you go shower and then you can take me out to dinner tonight. Daddy’s away on business so you can spend the night. It’s been two weeks since we had sex and I’m horny.” After her rather nasty divorce to one of the attorneys in her daddy’s firm, she and her son moved back to her father’s house. 

“Lisa, look…we need to talk.” 

“We can talk later. Go shower. After we get married, I want to renovate the bathroom and put in a shower big enough for both of us.”

“Lisa, stop. Okay.” Dean sat the saddle down. He took a deep breath. “We’re aren’t getting married.”

“Of course we are.” Lisa’s smile was dazzling or so he used to think.

“No we’re not. Lisa, I…love you…but not enough to…marry you. You deserve someone that is really in love with you and…I’m…just…not.”

Her smile faltered and Dean felt like a shit. “But Dean, I’ve already picked out my ring.”

“Lisa, I’m sorry.” He was sorry, but he’d never led her on, never mentioned marriage.

“You bastard.” The slap stung but he didn’t flinch. He watched her get into her truck. Her tires spun because she floored it while on the loose dirt. Dust flew up when they finally found traction and she sped away. Wendigo was spooked, but Dean managed to calm him down. 

“It’s okay, boy. I don’t think she’ll be back.”

He took his time washing down and brushing the gelding. He felt bad. Lisa was a fun girl and she loved sex, he really would miss her. He wasn’t sure when their relationship went south. One day they’re fucking in the hay, the next she’s talking about bridesmaids and wedding cake. At first, he just ignored it, but then she outright told him to get her a ring for her birthday. That’s when he knew that he had to end it. 

“Hey, Benny wants us to go to The Roadhouse tonight. It’s Saturday, we can blow off some steam.” Sam stood at Wendigo’s head and stroked his face. 

“Sure. Sounds good.” Dean shrugged. 

“Cool.” 

Dean showered and dressed. He beat Sam downstairs and fixed himself a whiskey. After the shitty day he had, he was going to get tore up tonight. Sam could drive his ass home. He heard his brother’s steps on the staircase.

“Hey, you’re going to be my designated driver tonight. I feel like tying one on.”

“I figured as much. I saw Lisa drive off like a bat out of hell. You broke it off for real, huh?”

“Yeah.”

Sam nodded sagely and he followed Dean out the door. He was behind the wheel of the Impala, when Sam spoke again. “Stop by the bunkhouse and pick up Castiel.”

Dean’s head whipped around to face his brother. “What the fuck, Sam? Why did you invite him?”

“Dean, don’t be a jerk. Why can’t you try to get along with him?”

“Because he’s a jerk, Sam.” Dean frowned at his brother’s bitchface. “Just keep him away from me.”

When the car pulled up in front of the bunkhouse, Dean honked the horn. He groaned when he saw the writer. Tonight, he was dressed in faded jeans and a white button down shirt. He’d shaved and Dean was a little disappointed. The stubble was a good look for him. He was wearing another pair of Converse, these were dark blue. “If he’s going to hang out with us, he needs to get some real clothes, not that shit he wears in the city.” Secretly, Dean thought he looked really good.

“Shut up, Dean.” 

Castiel got into the back seat and greeted Sam. He didn’t say a word to Dean and Dean didn’t speak to him either. Sam tried to keep the conversation going, but by the time they pulled up at the bar the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

As soon as they were inside, Dean headed for the bar. Ellen was filling beer mugs from the tap. “Hey, gorgeous.”

“Don’t try to sweet talk me, Boy. Where have you been, I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

“Just been busy, you know how it is.” The truth was, Lisa hated The Roadhouse, so he’d stopped coming. He missed the place. Dean slid his butt onto a bar stool. “A whiskey and a beer.”

She sent him a perplexed look, but she sat a shot glass and a mug of beer in front of him. “Surprised Lisa doesn’t have your ass at the country club.”

“We broke up.” Dean swirled the whiskey around before downing it.

“Good.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Good?”

“She’s not good enough for you. Never was.”

“Did everyone feel that way? Did everyone think we weren’t…you know?”

“Everyone that knows you thought you could do better. She never made you laugh, Dean. Not once. In the two years you’ve been together…not once have I seen you laughing when you’re around her.”

“Laughing isn’t that important…”

“Yes it is. A relationship should be fun, Dean. All Lisa wanted was part of the ranch.”

“Whoa, wait a minute…”

“Her daddy’s gambling debt is huge. Word around town is that he’s going to lose the house and the rest of his assets. He’s broke and the ‘princess’ isn’t happy about it.”

Dean didn’t think he could feel any worse. He’d felt bad for hurting Lisa, not he finds out she most likely didn’t love him…just his money. “Another whiskey.”

Through an alcoholic haze, Dean watched Castiel and Sam talking to people. Those were his friends…hell, even Jo was hanging on his every word. He needed to tell Jo that the fucker was gay. She didn’t have a chance with him. Not a chance. Dean stood up and the room spun. How much had he drank? 

“Ellen, how much…?” The woman that was his mother’s best friend, looked at him sadly. 

“Dean, have Sam take you home. Sleep it off and you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“I’m alright.” Even to him, his words sounded slurred. He took a few steps towards Sam. When had Jess gotten here? A pair of hands grabbed his waist just as he lost his balance. He looked into blue eyes. “Oh, it’s you again.”

“You’re drunk.” 

“I am. I am verrrrr runk.” Dean giggled. “Runk…I said runk.”

“You did. I’m proud of you. Now, sit your ass down here and I’ll go get Sam.”

“My ass…” Dean laughed. “You said my ass.”

Dean sat like he was told.

***  
Castiel was enjoying himself. Sam’s friends were all nice. He got to meet Jess, they made such a good couple. They were constantly teasing each other and laughing. He excused himself to the bathroom and on his way back, Dean stepped in front of him and almost fell down. Castiel reacted fast and grabbed Dean’s waist so he wouldn’t hit the floor.

He was wasted. Adorably wasted. When the man actually giggled, Castiel wanted to kiss him. He forced Dean down into a chair and went to Sam. Sam was having fun with Jess and gave him Dean’s keys. 

“Please take him home and put him to bed. I’ll owe you big time.”

“Are you sure he won’t get mad.” Castiel stared at the drunk man trying to keep his balance in the chair.

“Dean’s a funny drunk. Don’t worry.”

Castiel pocketed the keys and said his goodbyes to the people he’d met. Jo gave him a hug and told him to come back. When he’d told her what he wrote, the girl squealed and said she wanted to read his stuff. She even ordered one on Kindle right from her smart phone. 

Dean let himself be helped up from the chair and Castiel put his arm around his waist. Once they were in the parking lot, Dean looked around, seeming to notice Castiel for the first time. “You have pretty eyes.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel pushed him up against the side of the car and fished out the keys.

“I’m being serrrrrous now….pretty blue ices.” 

“I think I like you better when you’re drunk.” Castiel unlocked the passenger door and pushed Dean inside. He reached over and buckled him in.

“I think…you’re…hot….smokin’ hot.”

Castiel straightened, “Oh, boy.” This was not good. Dean was going to hate himself in the morning and hate him even more than he already does.

“Let’s just get you home.” The car roared to life and Castiel pointed it towards the ranch. “Let me know if you feel sick.”

“Kay.” Out of the corner of his eye, Castiel saw Dean lean his head back and close his eyes. 

“Thank God,” Castiel murmured. If he passed out, he couldn’t say anything stupid. 

Getting a drunk man who was solid muscle out of a car and into the house proved to be challenging. Dean got a case of the giggles again and pinched Castiel’s ass. “I saw your dick.”

“Yes, you did.” And here we go again. Castiel blew out a breath and heaved the man into the house. He looked up at the stairs and groaned.

“Dean, are you going to be able to make the stairs.”

“Make ‘em what?” 

“Great, just fucking great.” Castiel looked over at the couch. It was long enough to fit Dean’s frame. “Come on, Romeo, let’s get you on the couch.”

“Cas…Cas…Cas…ti…el… Cas…you wanna make out?” Castiel shook his head and gave the man a push. He landed on his stomach with a grunt. Castiel waited for a few minutes and was relieved to hear soft snores. He ran up the stairs and tried to figure out which room was Dean’s. He remembered reading on the website about Dean riding in the rodeo. One of the rooms held a shelf with trophies and belt buckles. Dean’s. Castiel took a pillow and the comforter off the bed and went back downstairs. Dean was in the same position. Castile lifted his head and put the pillow under it. Dean mumbled but went right back to sleep. After laying the blanket over him, Castiel left the car keys on the coffee table and with one more glance down at the drunk cowboy…the gorgeous, drunk cowboy, he left.

He sat down at his laptop and pulled up the short story. He needed to change some things. Instead of the cowboy being a rough and randy dickhead, he became somewhat…nicer.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean’s head was going to explode. Seriously, explode. Why was he on the couch? What the hell happened last night? Oh…oh, no. The memories came flooding back. He got shitfaced. Ellen dropped the bombshell about Lisa’s dad and God, he’d gotten knee walking drunk. His eyes found the Impala’s keys on the coffee table. No…no…no… fuck no. He’d made a complete ass of himself. Cas must think he was a nutjob. A horny, bi-curious nutjob. Okay, so bi-curious was pushing it. He’d had an experiment or two. The curiosity was over and done with. Did that make him bi…no, surely not. 

Well, whatever he was or wasn’t, Dean could never face Cas again. Cas? Where had that come from? His phone was still in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was after seven. Thank God for Sundays. He was slowly making his way to the kitchen to find aspirin, water and coffee, in that order, when the front door opened. Sam strolled in, freshly showered. He saw the flash of blue through the doorway and knew Jess just dropped him off in her flashy little Volkswagon. Lucky dog got laid last night.

Sam shut the door…loudly. “Fuck, do you have to make so much noise.” Dean held his head to keep it from falling off his shoulders. Damn whiskey. How much had he drank?

“I paid your tab last night. You owe me sixty bucks.” Sam followed him into the kitchen, watching him fumble with the lid to the aspirin with a shit eating grin. Asshole.

“Sixty? Holy shit. Did I buy the house a round or something?” Dean popped the pills into his mouth and bent down to stick his head under the tap. Cold water flood his mouth and went down his neck.

“Nope, that was all you, Big Brother. Oh, and just so you know, Lisa is already telling people she broke up with you because you were lousy in bed.”

Dean squeaked and snorted water out of his nose. “Damn…fuck…that bitch…”

“Hey, no one believes her. It’s the whole ‘woman scorned’ thing. Jess is on it, she’s spreading her own rumors. If anyone asks, your ex-girlfriend is batshit crazy.”

“Thanks…I think.” 

“You cooking breakfast?” Sam asked innocently.

“Fuck you.” Dean stumbled out of the kitchen. A shower would help him become human again. It really didn’t though. He just didn’t reek of cigarette smoke and booze anymore. Sam met him at the mares’ barn to let the horses out. His morning chores took considerably longer than normal because he kept stopping for a water break. His head was still killing him and he seriously needed to hydrate.

“Jess is coming over for a ride later on,” Sam told him as they watched the large trough fill with fresh water. “I’m going to ask Castiel to go with us.”

“You do that.” Dean turned off the water and wiped his hands off on his jeans.

“Why don’t you come with us?”

“No.” He didn’t want to have this conversation…ever. He took off at a fast walk towards the stud barn to check up on Demon Hunter. With Sam’s unnaturally long legs, he caught up with Dean before he’d even got to the paddock. 

“Come on, Dean. The guy’s nice and he did take your sorry, drunk ass home last night. He should get points for that.”

“I said no.” 

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.” 

It was Jess that made him feel guilty enough to go on the ride. She hugged him and said nice stuff, like she missed him because she’d been working so much lately…and she was so very sorry about that bitch, Lisa…and how much she loved him like the brother she never had. She was a freakin’ witch. 

“Who should we put Castiel on?” Sam asked Dean as the three of them entered the barn. Dean snapped a lead onto Wendigo’s halter and let him out of his stall. 

“Angel.” He said it without thinking. Angel was his special girl. She was in foal, but still early so exercise was good for her.

“Angel?” Sam was looking at him like he’d grown another head. Dean never let anyone ride Angel. 

“I don’t know if he can even ride. Angel’s a sweetheart.” Dean wouldn’t meet his brother’s eyes. 

“Sure…I’ll get her ready.” He didn’t miss the look he gave Jess, Dean chose to ignore it.

“No, you get Calliope and Mojo ready. I’ll saddle Angel.” Mojo was Sam’s big thoroughbred. Besides the ponies, his was the only horse on the ranch that wasn’t a Quarter Horse. Calliope was the horse Jess always rode, a young mare Dean would begin to breed next year.

While Sam was busy saddling his and Jess’ horses, Dean got Wendigo saddled and then went over to the mares’ barn to get Angel. The beautiful black horse danced beside him as he led her back to the main barn. He chose a saddle and was tightening the cinch when Jess came back with Cas. Dean refused to look up. 

Sam greeted Cas and introduced him to Angel. Dean watched out of the corner of his eye while he buckled on Wendigo’s bridle. Cas held out his hand and then gave her a gentle rub between her eyes. She bent her head and rested it on Cas’ chest. He was wearing a clean white shirt and he didn’t push her away from him. More points for that. Good thing Dean wasn’t keeping a tally.

Once Angel’s bridle was on, Dean handed the reins to Cas, still not meeting his eyes. He looked at the sneakers the man was wearing and grumbled, “You’ll need to get some boots if you want to keep riding.”

“Okay.” Just like that, the guy was agreeable. Dean watched him mount. He knew his way around horses at least. The foursome rode out a few minutes later. Sam and Jess fell behind so they could ride side by side, which left Dean with Cas.

“About last night…” Cas started.

“Forget about last night.” Dean didn’t mean to sound angry but it came out that way. Hell, it wasn’t Cas’ fault that he’d been all…all… shit, why was being around the guy making him crazy.

They rode in silence for a while longer, Dean could hear Jess and Sam chatting behind them. 

“You’re an adorable drunk.” Dean’s eyes turned to glare at the man beside him and he caught the grin. 

“I’m adorable all the time.” Dean countered, the corner of his mouth turning up.

“And modest.” Cas clicked his tongue and Angel broke into a gentle lope. Dean nudged Wendigo to follow.

“Look, I’m sorry if I said or did anything…you know…”

“Normally, when a man wants to get into my pants, a pinch on the ass doesn’t work.”

“Oh, man…I’m sorry.” Dean knew he was turning all kinds of red.

“It’s okay, Dean.” For awhile, the only sound was the horses blowing air out of their noses and the creak of saddle leather.

“Can we start over? I’m not usually a dick.” Dean found himself apologizing and realized it felt good. If his mother was alive, she would have beat his ass for the way he’d been acting.

“I’d like that. And I’m sorry too. For what I said in the barn.”

Dean looked at him quizzically. “What?”

“You know about my books not having pictures.”

Dean laughed. “Oh, yeah. I can read, you know.”

“What do you like to read?” Angel shifted and their stirrups touched. Dean didn’t pull Wendigo away.

“Vonnegut, sometimes I like Cussler or even King.”

“You surprise me. I figured you for a Louis L’amour or Zane Grey type of man.”

Dean laughed. “Why? Because they’re westerns?”

“I guess. Sorry, jumping to conclusions about you again.” Cas looked away.

“It’s fine, Cas. I jumped to a few myself.” 

“Cas?”

“Sorry, just a nickname…if you don’t like it…”

“No, I do. No one has ever given me a nickname before, except for Gabe and he doesn’t count.”

“Brothers…sometimes you just want to shoot them.”

The silence was more comfortable now. They got to the pond and Dean let Wendigo drink. Cas urged Angel forward and she lowered her head. Sam and Jess came up. 

“Hey, what are you cooking tonight, Dean?” Jess asked, nudging her horse next to Dean’s.

“I was planning on curry.”

“You can cook curry?” Cas looked amazed and that made Dean a bit cocky.

“I can cook anything. I’m a damn good cook.”

“And there’s that modesty again.” Jess and Sam laughed. Sam looked relieved that he and Cas weren’t at each other’s throats.

On the return trip, Jess challenged Sam to a race back and they took off. Cas looked over at Dean, “You can go ahead if you want. I’m too rusty to try racing.”

“I’m good.” The horses ambled along and Dean remembered a question he’d wanted to ask. “So, what is it that you write?”

Cas looked sheepish. “When I said you wouldn’t like it, I meant that, Dean, and not because of the pictures.”

“Political satire? Literary fiction? Come on, it can’t be that bad.”

“I write erotica, Dean. Man on man action. Most of my newer stuff is gay romance.”

“Not what I was expecting.” Dean looked straight ahead, right through Wendigo’s ears to the road ahead. He didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. 

The barns came into sight and Angel picked up her pace. “She’s in a hurry to get home.” Cas’ voice was quiet.

“Is there a big market for…your…books?”

Cas laughed softly. “Yes, Dean. More than you know. The majority of my readers are now women.”

“What? No way.”

“Google it, Cowboy.” Cas nudged Angel and she left Wendigo behind. Dean didn’t realize he’d stopped his horse.

“Boy, I think I’m in deep shit.”

Dinner was great, if Dean did say so himself. He served the mango chicken curry with Basmati rice and even made a rice pudding with cardamom for desert. Cas gave him rave reviews and helped him clean the kitchen. 

While Sam walked Jess to her car, Dean led the way out to the barns. “Goodnight, Cas.” He watched as Cas disappeared inside the bunkhouse before doing his final walkthrough of the barns. Thirty minutes later, he stopped just outside and looked into the window. Cas was sitting at the table, typing on his laptop. He ran his fingers through his hair and Dean smiled because it was now sticking up in every direction. Dean was getting ready to turn away when Cas stood up. Dean’s breath caught. Cas was unbuttoning his shirt. Dean swallowed as Cas’ hands went to the button of his jeans. He’d seen him naked once and God help him, he wanted to see him again.

Dean knew what he was doing was wrong, very wrong, but there was something about the man that drew him. Cas hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his jeans and pulled them down. He wore boxer briefs and they left nothing to the imagination. Dean knew he was well endowed and he remembered the dark, thick hair and his heavy sac. Dean’s hand rubbed at his crotch, willing his erection to go down. He turned and fled across the yard to the mares’ barn. Inside, he leaned against the wall, panting. 

Castiel Novak had turned his world upside down in just two days….two days… what was it going to be like in a week or two? Dean went to Angel’s stall and rubbed her head, whispering sweet nothings to the mare until his heart rate was normal again. 

***  
Castiel enjoyed the ride. Too much. He found Dean’s company stimulating. Even before they called the truce and started over…even when he thought Dean was just a dumb cowboy…there was something about him. At first, Castiel thought it was just Dean’s physical attributes. The man was model material after all. It was more than that though. It was the turmoil he saw in those incredible green eyes. It was the sprinkling of freckles across his face. It was the way his mouth turned upwards when he talked about his horses. It was the way he looked at Sam and Jess, with love and a hint of jealousy. 

They’d actually had a real conversation today. Dean never mentioned his girlfriend and Castiel wondered about them. How long had they been together? She wasn’t out with them last night. It was a shame that the first man he’d taken an interest in since Michael was mostly straight and taken. Castiel had no doubts that Dean was mostly straight. He may be curious at the novelty of a sexual encounter with a man, but he’d never give into it. Even if he wanted to give into it, Castiel wouldn’t be the one because Castiel may be a lot of things, but a homewrecker wasn’t one of them. And because, for Castiel it wouldn’t be a casual encounter.

He continued to stare at the screen, the words not coming. He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. He may as well try to sleep. Things started early at Winchester Farms. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped off his jeans. After brushing his teeth, he slipped off his underwear. He’d slept in the buff since he was in high school. The narrow bed wasn’t nearly as comfortable as his bed back home, but sleep came fast. As did the dreams of a handsome cowboy.

Morning did come early, but not with the jarring noise of a tractor this time. He heard voices. He listened for Dean’s baritone, but couldn’t pick it out. Finally, knowing he wouldn’t be going back to sleep, Castiel got up and pulled on his jeans from yesterday. They smelled of horse, but he was on a ranch and he really didn’t care. He would care more after he had coffee.

He stepped out onto the small porch and squinted at the sunrise. When was the last time he’d see the vivid colors of the rising sun? Years, probably. Two men, Benny and Garth, were leading two horses into a trailer pulled by a dark green pickup. Sam was leaning against the driver’s side window talking to someone inside the cab. He looked up at Castiel and waved. Castiel waved back and then realized he hadn’t put on a shirt yet. He ducked back inside. 

Coffee. He needed it. The ancient coffee maker worked but it was so slow that Castiel wanted to scream. He should have brought his Keurig. He would need to run into town and get one. He saw a Walmart when he was with Charlie on Saturday. He added his flavored creamer and sugar to the plain white mug and took his first sip. Yes, he was spoiled. He needed a Keurig because this coffee tasted like the kind you got at gas stations.

Castiel never was one to eat breakfast. The closest he got was brunch with friends on an occasional Sunday. Today, he ate one of the granola bars he’d gotten with his other groceries. It tasted like cardboard, but it would keep him satisfied until lunch. It was time to write. 

The chapter was flowing and his fingers danced over the keyboard. The sounds of the ranch were there, but instead of a distraction, he found he liked it. The horses, an occasional vehicle, voices, a dog barking. Normally, when he wrote, classical music played softly through his Ipod headphones. His Ipod was in his car. Not needed.

Since Sam invited him, Castiel took a break around eleven to go to the main house for lunch. It was just for food, not that he wanted to see Dean. Not at all. Dean was off limits. Way, way off limits. Castiel walked outside and made his way around the mares’ barn. A large tabby cat was sunning itself on top of a bale of hay. He stopped to scratch behind its ears.

“That’s Cat.” A deep voice came out of the shadows of the barn. Castiel looked into the gloom.

“Cat? How original.” The man that owned the voice came into the sunlight. He was a large man, Castiel knew he had to be either Benny or Garth.

“Dean hates cats. He calls them a necessary evil. We keep a few around as mousers. I’m Benny, by the way.”

“Benny. Nice to meet you. I’m Castiel.”

They shook hands. Castiel pointed towards the house. “I was just going up for lunch.”

“I’ll walk with you. Mrs. Tran serves a nice lunch.” 

They walked and talked mainly about Castiel’s car. Benny opened the back door that led right into the kitchen. A petite Asian woman was setting out bowls of soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

“Go wash your hands,” She said without looking up. Benny grinned at Castiel and pointed towards a small bathroom just outside the kitchen. When they came back into the room, Mrs. Tran looked Castiel over. “So, you are the fancy writer.”

“I’m a writer, not really sure if I’m fancy though.” Benny snorted behind him. She looked at him, eyebrows knitted together. 

“Eat.” The two men sat down and Castiel was just picking up his spoon when the backdoor opened again. A much smaller man entered. 

“I’m starving Mrs. T.” He looked at Castiel and grinned. “Hey there, I’m Garth Fitzgerald, the fourth, but you can just call me Garth. Everyone else does.”

“I’m Castiel.”

“Boy, you have a doozy of a name. “ He stepped into the bathroom to wash his hands and then sat down across from Castiel.

“So, you’re a writer, huh? That’s pretty cool. What type of books do you write?”

“Romance novels.” Castiel gave his patent answer. It was true, he did write romance, but it was more pornographic then most books.

“Wow, romance. That sure is something. A man writing a romance book. Bet you’re great with the ladies. Maybe you could give me a few pointers.”

Sam saved his him from replying by picking that moment to walk into the kitchen. “Hey, guys.”

Castiel listened to the men’s conversation, but wondered where Dean was. He didn’t want to ask. Benny turned the discussion to Dean eventually and Castiel’ ears perked up.

“Heard through the grapevine that Lisa was on the warpath since Dean told her to take a hike.” What? Dean broke up with the brunette? How interesting. Not that it changed anything…

“I think Jess set her straight. She was starting rumors about Dean and Jess told her to keep her mouth shut or she was going to tell the whole town about her daddy’s gambling debts,” Sam said between bites of his sandwich.

“Good riddance, is all I have to say,” Garth said through a mouth full of grilled cheese. “She was a golddigger.”

“Do people use that term anymore?” Benny asked Garth.

“What, golddigger? They sure do.” Garth nodded sagely.

“Where is Dean today?” Castiel said in his most casual, ‘I don’t give a shit’ voice.

“He took a couple of two year olds down to Texas.”

Castiel just nodded and went back to eating. Texas? It could be days before he saw Dean again. It didn’t matter…he needed to write, not be drooling over some cowboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone that is reading this story. Your comments inspire me to keep writing! I love you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be patient... a little bit of angst in this chapter.

The highway stretched out before him, AC/DC played loud in the truck’s CD player. Sam made fun of him because he had two copies of all his favorite albums – one on cassette for the Impala and one on CD for the truck. Sam wanted him to just install a CD player into the Impala but that wasn’t ever going to happen. 

Dean pulled into Fort Worth around 5:30. The horses were purchased by a breeder who wanted to get some of the Winchester bloodlines into his own stock. Dean followed his GPS directions right up to the man’s stables. A large check exchanged hands and by seven, Dean was done for the night. The hotel was right across the street from one of the big box bookstores and Dean decided he needed some new reading material. 

He checked in and walked across the street. He browsed up and down the aisles, not really seeing what he was looking for…and yes, he was looking for Cas’ name. Just to see it…not to read any of his stuff. An employee took pity on him as he stood in the middle of the romance section.

“Are you looking for something for your wife?” 

“What? No…no wife.” Dean felt flustered. The young man looked at him expectantly.

“Uhm….” Dean lowered his voice to a whisper. “Where is the gay stuff?”

“Lesbian, Gay, Erotica, Paranormal, Mystery…which category?” Fuck. Dean knew he looked like a deer in the headlights. 

“Uhm…Castiel Novak is the writer.”

“Let me look it up on the computer. You can follow me.” Dean followed the kid to the front of the store and watched him tap out Cas’ name on the keyboard.

“Found him. We have four of his books. A gay romance, two erotica anthologies and a gay paranormal romance.” The boy’s voice carried over to the cash registers and several people turned to stare openly at Dean. Sweet baby Jesus….he swallowed and decided to just leave before anything worse could happen to him. He wasn’t quick enough. The sales associate moved to Dean’s side.

“Come on, I’ll show you which part of the store they’re in.” He ushered Dean down the center aisle and into a section near the coffee area and in big letters on a bright blue sign…’GAY AND LESBIAN EROTICA’. 

“They should be in alphabetical order. Let’s see…N…N…Novak. Here he is.”

“Thanks.” Dean whispered, praying the boy would just leave him in peace to sink into the floor. No, he couldn’t be so lucky. He stood there waiting for Dean to pick up the books. Dean didn’t even look at the titles. He just picked up two and allowed the boy to lead him back to the cashiers. A cute Asian girl, whose nametag read Christine, rang up his purchases, but before she could put them in the bag, the lady behind him saw the books.

“Oh, you will love those. That writer is one of my favorites.” She leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, “The sex scenes are hot. You’ll love them, especially the one about the angels.”

“Kill me now,” Dean muttered as he tossed the bag down on his bed. Luckily, he’d never have to see any of those people ever again. In fact, if they ever did business in Fort Worth in the future, Sam was taking care of it. 

He ordered a burger and a beer from room service and then checked his emails and Facebook page while waiting for his meal. The food was okay, the beer was better. He needed another one, but honestly didn’t feel like waiting for it, so he went to the vending machines and grabbed a Coke. After he was in bed, he called Sam to check in. Everything at the ranch was good except one of the schooling horses threw a shoe. The farrier was coming out tomorrow and Dean told Sam to have him go ahead and trim Demon Hunter’s hooves. Dean planned to be home by five tomorrow. 

“Did you see Cas today?” Dean held his breath…he was just making conversation with his brother…about his brother’s friend’s brother…just making conversation.

“Cas? You gave him a nickname?” Dean heard Sam snicker.

“What’s wrong with that? Castiel is a freakin’ mouthful. Cas is just easier to say. Jeez, you act like it’s a big deal or something.”

“No…not a big deal. Just glad you two are getting along. He’s single, you know.”

“What the hell does that have to do with me?” Dean’s voice rose several octaves. 

“Just making conversation. See you tomorrow. Drive carefully.”

Dean threw his phone down and ran his hands over his face. The whole fuckin’ world was against him. The books mocked him from the nightstand. He ignored them. Picking up the remote, he turned on the TV. He found the pay-per-view porn station and logged his credit card number onto the screen. Twenty minutes into the movie, Dean’s cock still wasn’t hard, even though the two blonde chicks were doing some sixty-nine action. A man entered the scene and began stripping off his clothes while he smacked one of the girls on her ass. He wasn’t as well endowed as Cas was. Dean groaned and turned off the movie. The fuckin’ writer was haunting him. Hell, he couldn’t even enjoy porn. He snapped off the lamp and lay in the dark. 

“Damn it.” He fumbled with the lamp and stared at the books. He picked up the one on top. ‘An Angel Affair’. By the second chapter, Dean’s dick was hard and leaking. Cas was damn good at writing. The book was about an angel who was sent to earth to save someone from hell, but wound up falling in love and having wild, kinky sex. Dean especially liked the part about the human getting the angel off by playing with his wings. He made it as far as the fourth chapter before he dog-earred the page and jacked off. His usual fantasy of him and two chicks in the hay didn’t even make an appearance in his mind…nope, there was Cas…naked…on his back…in the hay…he may or may not have had wings.

***  
Castiel ran to Target and bought his new coffeemaker then spent the rest of Monday afternoon writing. He’d been right to come here. The book was really coming along. The short story was already on its way to the publisher and if the main character resembled a certain cowboy, who would ever know? Dinner was quiet. Since Dean wasn’t there to cook, Sam asked if a frozen pizza and salad was okay. Better than okay. Sam was good company and they talked until well into evening.

Once he got back to the bunkhouse, he called his brother and thanked him again for talking to Sam for him. 

“What do you think of Dean-o?” Knowing his brother the way he did, Castiel downplayed it. He should have gone into acting.

“The brother? Haven’t seen much of him…he’s in Texas.” It wasn’t an out and out lie. Dean was in Texas.

“I thought he’d get your motor running.” Castiel rolled his eyes. Gabe thought every nice looking guy in the world got Castiel’s ‘motor running’ just because he was gay. It was time to change the subject.

“I may come over to see you next weekend. I miss your face.” Gabe owned his own bakery in Topeka.

“Ahhhhh, my baby brother is the sweetest thing. Hey, a terrific idea just came to me. I haven’t seen Sam in months, why don’t I just come there for a couple of days.”

No…no…no….Gabe would totally embarrass him in front of Dean. Gabe specialized in sexual innuendo. The raunchier the better.

“But I wanted to see the new addition to the bakery,” whined Castiel.

“You’ve seen the pictures on the website. Quit whining, it doesn’t become you. Let me check my calendar and I’ll call you back. Bye.”

And just like that he was listening to empty air. He always felt tired after speaking with Gabe, it was like his brother sucked up all his energy. After getting ready for bed, Castiel crawled under the sheets and picked up his Ipad. His friend, Becky, wrote incredible fan fiction about a show they both loved. He felt like reading some JohnLock, so he found Becky’s Tumblr and read some dirty smut. She was damn good for an amateur writer. Amazingly enough, the woman wrote good male slash male smut.

***

Dean was on the road early. He made good time since the trailer was empty. He sent a text to Sam when he stopped for gas and told him to pull some steaks out of the freezer. He felt like some good red meat. He was glad that Cas wasn’t a vegetarian. He didn’t think he could be friends with a vegetarian. Is that what he wanted? Cas to be his friend? Yeah, Cas would be a great friend. He just needed to get the picture of him naked out of his mind. You don’t think about friends being naked. He didn’t think about Charlie naked…okay, so that was a lie…maybe once or twice…but now, she was family. Picturing family naked was…gross.

He was happy to see the gates to Winchester Farms come into view. It always gave him a sense of pride. He just couldn’t imagine doing anything else. Dean drove the truck around the back of the house and dropped the trailer between the stud barn and the sales barn. He parked the truck behind the house next to his Impala and Sam’s Jeep. It wasn’t quite five, so he guessed Benny and Garth were taking care of last minute chores. What he didn’t expect to find was Sam, Cas and all his employees in the bunkhouse drinking coffee. 

“What’s going on?” 

Charlie was the one who spoke first. “Castiel just bought a fancy coffeemaker and look at all the flavors.” She swept her hand over a bunch of small boxes in different colors.

“What’s wrong with our coffeemaker?” Dean came closer and picked up a box of Caribou Blend. What the hell was Caribou Blend…did it come from Canada? He wasn’t drinking Canadian coffee. This was America for God’s sake.

“Our coffeemaker is old,” Sam said glumly, staring at the contraption like he wanted to have sex with it.

“It’s not old.” Dean protested. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. “Okay, it’s a few years old, but it still makes coffee. We don’t need froufrou coffee, next y’all will want special flavored creamers or some shit like that.”

Benny’s eyes drifted over to the small fridge. Dean groaned and opened it. On the top shelf were about eight different flavors of creamer. He turned on Cas. “Really…so the bunkhouse is now a freakin’ Starbucks?”

“Would you like a cup? I can make you a latte with hazelnut cream.” Cas’ innocent look didn’t fool him. 

“No, I do not want a God damn latte.” Dean looked around the room and stormed out the door. Damn them all. He would not admit that Cas looked so freakin’ cute asking him about a latte. 

He heard Benny and Garth leaving a short time later. Then he heard the diesel engine of the truck. Sam must be taking it to go get Jess for dinner. He probably forgot to gas up his Jeep again. He was seasoning the steaks when it hit him. His books…no…no, Cas’ books…he’d left them on the seat in the truck. “Fuck!” 

“Okay…okay…I can handle this.” There’s got to be a lie that Sam would believe. He picked them up for a friend. Yeah. A friend that wants Cas to autograph them for her…him…yeah, him. 

The potatoes were in the oven and the grill was ready for the steaks when Sam and Jess pulled up. Dean was ready…just act natural. Shit…Jess was carrying the books….act natural.

“Hey, Dean.” 

“Hi ya, Jess. Oh, cool, you found the books. A friend needs Cas to sign them.” Dean couldn’t meet her eyes, so he stirred the coals some more. “Steaks are going on in a few.”

“You know someone that reads Castiel’s stuff?” Sam, the smug bastard, was smirking.

“Yeah. Zar reads his stuff.” He pulled that out of his ass. Zar would back his story. He better, with as much money as Winchester Farms spent at the feedstore.

“No kidding. Jess read me a couple of paragraphs. I gotta say, I didn’t expect Zar to read stuff that explicit.” Sam was grinning. “Hey, find that paragraph, Jess. Read it to Dean.”

“No need. Jeez, I’m not into homo stuff.” Jess was thumbing through the book he’d started and there was the dog-earred page. Shit.

“This is good, Dean. You haven’t gotten that far in this one yet.” Jess was sounding all innocent now, but there was mirth in her eyes. 

“Fuck you both.” Dean growled and yanked the books out of Jess’ hands. “Cook your own damn dinner.” He slammed the backdoor behind him and ran up the stairs to his room. Not even a minute later, there was a knock on the door.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice was soft but it carried through the door.

“Go….away!” Dean snarled. He looked at the offending books and dropped them in his trashcan. 

The door opened. He’d forgotten to lock it. He rounded on his brother. “Get the fuck out.”

“Don’t be an ass. We were just teasing you.” Sam sat down on Dean’s bed. If Sam was staying, Dean was leaving. He took a few steps towards the door, but Sam’s next words stopped him.

“You know I wouldn’t care, right? You’re my brother and I love you.”

Sam and Dean didn’t do much declarations of love. They just knew how each other felt. For Sam to say it really meant something…but still.

“I’m not gay, Sam.”

Sam shrugged. “So you’re not gay. It doesn’t matter one way or another. Now, quit being so ‘sensitive’ and come fix the steaks before the coals die.” 

Dean couldn’t believe his brother just used air quotes and the word sensitive at the same time. “You’re a bitch.”

“And you’re a jerk.”

Sam punched Dean’s shoulder and after a glance to his trashcan, Dean followed Sam downstairs. Jess was fixing a salad when they got to the kitchen and Cas was leaning against the counter drinking a beer. No other words were spoken about the books. Dean would have to move to Mexico and live in a commune if Cas found out Dean bought any of his books.

After a rocky start, the evening didn’t turn out to badly. Cas and Dean, while still wary around each other, talked about several different subjects. Cas offered to clean the kitchen so Sam could take Jess on a moonlight ride. Dean found himself leaning against the counter watching the man load the dishwasher and wipe off the counters.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” 

Cas looked up from the sink. “Depends.”

“Depends?” Dean straightened and met the man’s eyes.

“Yes. Depends on what it’s about.” Cas wiped his hands on the dishtowel and relaxed his hip against the kitchen table.

“Okay…so…when did you know you were gay?”

Cas tilted his head and shrugged. “I guess I was fairly certain in high school. Definitely certain my freshman year of college.”

“Oh.”

“That’s it? That’s all you wanted to know.” 

“Yep.” Dean looked out the window at the moon. It was almost full. “So, want to take a ride? I can show you a pretty creek on the back of the property.”

Cas looked at him for a long time. Their eyes never wavering from each other. Finally, he nodded. “Let me change into my new boots.” He smiled at Dean’s look. “Hey, you said I needed boots.”

“I’ll met you in front of the main barn in fifteen minutes.” Dean watched him through the kitchen window until he rounded the corner of the house.

Dean led Angel and Wendigo out to the hitching rail in front of the main barn. Inside the tack room, he got two bridles and two saddle blankets. By the time Cas got there, the horses were ready to be saddled. Cas followed Dean inside and picked up the saddle Dean pointed out. Cas saddled Angel, but Dean went behind him just to check. He tightened the cinch another notch. Cas shrugged, “Sorry, it’s been awhile.”

“It’s okay. You’ll get used to it.” Dean thought about his words as he tightened his own cinch. Cas wouldn’t be here long enough to get used to saddling his own horse. He wanted to ask when he was planning on leaving, but he knew it would be rude and maybe he didn’t want to know the answer.

They mounted and rode away from the lights of the ranch. Dean led them down the same dirt road they’d gone down before, but he veered off and opened a gate. Cas went through and watched Dean close and latch the gate without needing to dismount. Dean kicked his horse into an easy canter and Cas followed closely behind. They didn’t speak until Dean saw the outcropping of rocks. 

“It’s right up here. I used to camp out here when I was a kid.”

Cas stopped his horse beside Dean’s. The moon hung low in the sky so the creek seemed to glow. “It’s beautiful, Dean.” 

Dean dismounted and held Angel’s bridle while Cas slid from the saddle. They walked to the edge of the water and let the horses drink. Dean loved the sounds of nature at night. When he was younger, he’d pack up his sleeping back and his mom would fill his saddlebags with sodas and snacks, then he’d come out here by himself with his horse and just lay under the stars. The crickets and katydids, owls and an occasional coyote along with the rumbling of the creek singing him to sleep. 

Cas was quiet beside him, they were close enough to touch. 

***

“Can I ask you something personal?” Castiel kept his voice soft out of respect for this place. He sensed it was very important to Dean.

“Depends,” Dean said with a slight smile. 

“That’s fair.” Castiel began stroking Angel’s neck. “Have you ever been with a man?”

Dean looked at his boots and pursed his lips. “Why do you ask?”

“I get mixed signals from you. That first day, at the diner. It was almost like you were flirting with me. Sometimes you look at me…look, never mind. You don’t have to answer.”

Dean grabbed his saddle horn and pulled himself up. “Come on, let’s go back. It’s getting late and I have to get up early.”

Castiel mounted, pissed at himself for ruining the moment. Why did he even care? Dean was just a fantasy, that’s all.

The ride back took longer because Dean kept the horses at a walk. They didn’t talk at all. The tentative friendship was shattered by Castiel’s stupid question. The barns came into sight and the horses picked up the pace. 

“A couple of times.”

Castiel held his breath, not daring to speak, waiting and wanting Dean to say more. He didn’t. Jess and Sam were brushing down their horses when they walked up to the hitching rail.

“Hey, we didn’t see you on the trail.” Sam looked up at Dean. 

Dean shrugged. “I took Cas up to Winchester Creek.”

“Winchester Creek?” Castiel looked over at Dean. 

“Yeah, my grandfather named it after he bought the land.”

“That was always Dean’s special place,” Sam said, taking Dean’s saddle from him. He stepped into the tackroom. Dean uncinched Angel’s saddle and followed his brother into the large room lit by fluorescent bulbs. With the door open, flying insects buzzed around the light. Castiel stood at the doorway looking at the rows of saddles and other riding equipment. Like everything else on the ranch, the room was neat and clean.

Castiel said goodnight after they all walked Angel back to her stall, since she was the only one not in the main barn. While he walked to the bunkhouse, the other three made their way up to the house.

Sleep didn’t come until much later for Castiel. The moonlight ride with Dean was the best thing he’d done in a very long time. He’d felt so at ease with him. Up until he ruined it, that is.

The sounds of the ranch coming to life woke him. He stretched and pulled on a pair of San Francisco 49ers sweatpants. No, he didn’t care much for football…they’d been a Christmas gift from Michael. Showed how much he knew about Castiel. But they were comfortable and since he was going to write all day, it was the perfect thing to wear. He pulled on his Sherlock t-shirt that he’d got from Becky. See, Becky knew him. She knew his likes and dislikes. 

While his laptop came up, he looked out the window. The mares were already out in their paddock, Benny was working on the tractor and Cat was stalking something near the wash rack. Castiel began to write.

***  
Dean slept, but he didn’t feel rested. He woke and groaned into his pillow. He wished for once he could stay in bed. The wall he’d carefully put together brick by brick was falling down. Dean Winchester, at thirty-six, wanted his mom. He let his mind drift back to his first crush. She was dating a football player and Dean worshiped her from afar. When he finally got the nerve to do something about it, she laughed and called him a dumb redneck. His mom found him in the barn and held him. She told him one day he was going to meet the right person and he would know, because that person would turn his world upside down. Dean huffed out a bark of laughter. Right, what if that person was a man…a city boy…who wrote porn. 

In true Dean fashion, he snarled and snapped at everyone until the whole ranch avoided him. Even the damn cat…Cat, ran from him when he stalked into the mares’ barn. For once, Benny and Garth ate their lunch in the arena, only Mrs. Tran was in the kitchen.

“Where is everyone,’ he demanded.

She turned from the sink and gave him a baleful look, “They took their lunches with them because they say you are PMSing.”

Dean glared at her, but she held up her hands. “Hey, don’t shoot the messenger.”

He picked at his sandwich and only ate a few of the potato chips. Mrs. Tran looked at his plate. “What’s wrong with you? I’ve never known you to be off your feed.”

“Nothing is wrong with me. I’m fine. Everyone else is being…” At her look, he stopped talking. 

After lunch, Dean opened the office door and Sam looked up from the computer. “What are you doing?”

“I’m responding to some of the emails. We’ve had some inquires on our stud fees and a few potential buyers.” Sam continued to stare at him.

“What?” Dean flopped down on the couch and threw his booted feet up on the trunk.

“You took Castiel to Winchester Creek.”

“Yeah, so.” Dean suddenly got very interested in his fingernails.

“You never even took Lisa there and she was the longest relationship you’ve ever hard.”

“What are you saying, Sam? Cause it sounds like you’re making too much of something that’s none of your fuckin’ business. I haven’t gone gay for the guy.”

Sam shook his head and focused on the computer screen again. Dean sat and listened to the sounds of Sam’s fingers on the keyboard. He dozed off. When he woke, the afternoon sun was no longer coming into the window. He glanced at his phone. It was almost four. He jumped up, wondering why Sam let him sleep for so long. As he went from barn to barn, he saw that the chores were all done. Charlie’s private lesson should be almost over, so he went there.

He watched the young woman go around the barrels while Charlie called out encouragement. After the ride, Charlie walked up to the girl and they stood talking. Dean was going to go sit on the bleachers until she was done, but saw Cas already there. He hesitated and he knew Cas saw it. A look of…what…disappointment…crossed the writer’s face. Dean lifted his chin and tried to look confident. 

“Hey.”

“Hello, Dean.”

“Come here often?” Dean was just trying to lighten the tension. Seriously, that’s all he meant to do.

Cas stood up abruptly. “Don’t do that.” He walked off. Dean sat for another two seconds before jumping up to follow him.

“Whoa…Cas…wait. What did I do?”

“I just can’t handle your mixed signals, Dean. You flirt, but you and I both know you don’t mean anything. So, just stop. Okay?”

“I wasn’t flirting with you. I was just….” Was it flirting? If Cas was a girl…. Fuck.

Cas continued to stare into his eyes and Dean saw something there. Hurt maybe? Definitely disappointment? Dean realized Cas was waiting for him to finish his sentence.

“I just want us to be…friends…maybe.”

“Sure, Dean. Friends.” Cas turned and walked out of the barn. Upside down, his world was still freakin’ upside down.

Cas didn’t come up to the house for dinner that night and it made Dean antsy. The lights were on in the bunkhouse. Jess was working the night shift at the hospital, so it was just the two of them. “Did you tell Cas I was making spaghetti?”

“Yep. He said he was busy writing and he’d just fix himself a sandwich.”

“Oh.” Well, that made sense. After all, he came here to write. Dean tried to watch TV while Sam cleaned the kitchen, but it wasn’t holding his attention. 

“I’m going to the barns.” 

Sam looked at the clock on the wall, the one their mother put up, shaped like a sun. “It’s only seven.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m just tired…want to hit the rack early.” 

Dean started at the main barn, so he could end at the mares’ barn. He found himself outside of the window, trying to look inside to see what Cas was doing. He wasn’t at his computer. The gravelly voice behind him made him squeal.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

“Christ Almighty, you scared the fuck out of me.” Dean’s heart was racing. “You almost gave me a freakin’ heart attack.”

“Why were you staring in my window?”

“I…uh…” Dean couldn’t come up with a single answer that wouldn’t make it look like what it was. 

The kiss was definitely not what Dean was expecting. He was too shocked to respond at first and then he just melted into it. It felt like coming home. Until Cas pushed him away.

“I’m not here to satisfy your curiosity, Dean.”

He left Dean standing in the middle of the ranch yard, under the waning moon. Dean winced as the door slammed.

The next day, Dean pushed himself. He rode fenceline instead of sending Benny like he normally did. He moved bales of hay from loft of the sales barn to the other barns, sending Garth and Sam away when the offered to help. By the end of the workday he was hot, sweaty and exhausted. Every muscle he had ached. Cas didn’t come out of the bunkhouse all day. He knew because he watched. He knew the man loved to watch Charlie’s classes. Today, he didn’t show up to any of them. He knew that because he asked Charlie.

By five, Benny and Garth were gone. Sam sent a text that he wouldn’t he home for dinner. He was alone on the ranch. Just him and the animals…and Cas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't despair, the smut is in this chapter.

Castiel couldn’t write. He was too pissed off. Dean Winchester was a cocktease. Hot and cold…Dean was who Katy Perry sang about. Instead of writing, Castiel chatted with Becky. He told her all about Dean and she listened for once. Usually, Becky was a talker…she knew more about her favorite TV actors than she did her own family and she made sure Castiel knew about them too. After two hours on the phone with her, he read Sherlock fan fiction until he was horny as hell. It wasn’t Sherlock he was picturing naked though…damn Dean Winchester.

He looked around the bunkhouse at his stuff…his plant…the pile of folded clothes on top of the dryer. He needed to go home. He just wouldn’t tell any of his friends, so no one would disturb him and word wouldn’t get back to Michael that he was back in town. Coming here was a mistake. A mistake named Dean.

The kiss had been impulsive and stupid. He was just trying to prove a point to Dean and it wound up costing him a whole lot more. When Dean responded to the kiss, it was electric…not in the fireworks kind of way…more like a steady, burning heat. Now that he had a taste of it, he had to get away from the temptation. Seeing Dean every day would make him want more. How could he be just friends with Dean?

Sam stopped by earlier and told him he was having dinner with Jess. That meant just Dean was here. Castiel told Sam he was really busy anyway and he would just have a sandwich or something. 

His suitcase was on the bed, the folded clothes already inside, when there was a knock on the door. Okay, not a knock, more like a battering ram. He opened the door and the object of his desire, the thorn in his side, stood there. His hair was still damp from an apparent shower and he was wearing his normal attire – tight jeans, a t-shirt and boots. No hat for once. Castiel loved the cream colored Stetson and for a second he missed seeing it, but then he remembered he needed to forget Dean and the damn cowboy hat.

“I’m kind of busy, Dean.”

“Look, I just need…” Dean looked around and saw the suitcase. “What’s going on, Cas?”

“What does it look like? I’m leaving in the morning.”

“What? Why? You haven’t finished your book, have you?”

“No. I just don’t need to be here.” Castiel turned away and began unplugging his laptop. 

“You’re leaving because of me, aren’t you?”

“You think a lot of yourself, Dean.” Castiel avoided the question. Dean didn’t need to know he was halfway in love with him. It would just feed his already big ego. Dean’s hand gripped his arm and turned him around.

“Answer the question.” Dean’s green eyes were intense. He didn’t let go of Castiel’s arm.

“Yes, Dean. I’m leaving because of you. The little gay boy has a crush on you. Funny, huh? Now, you have something to laugh about with all your buddies.” Castiel stood his ground, eyes staring directly into Dean’s, his posture stiff.

Dean let go of Castiel’s arm and took a step backwards. “Cas…I…”

“Please leave, Dean.” Castiel turned away from Dean and closed his eyes, willing Dean to just go.

“This isn’t about curiosity, Cas. I’ve been with men before, I’ll admit back then it was curiosity, but now it’s…fuck, I don’t know what this is. All I know is I can’t stop thinking about you, even when you piss me off.”

Castiel couldn’t turn around. He was frozen in place. 

“I just told you something, I’ve never told anyone else…Sam doesn’t even know about…what I did…the men…and you can’t even look at me? Fuck you, Cas.”

Castiel heard the bunkhouse door slam and he sagged onto the bed. He should have said something, but he didn’t know what to say and once again, Castiel had screwed up. 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, but it couldn’t have been that long when he heard hoofbeats. He ran to the window and just saw Dean on his horse. He was at a full gallop tearing down the dirt road.

“Damn it.” 

He pulled on his boots and went to Angel’s stall. She nickered when he approached. He snapped on her lead and jogged over to the tack room. The mare stood patiently while he put her bridle on. He saddled her and mounted. He wasn’t a competent rider anymore, nor did he know the property well, so he stayed at a walk until he got to the gate they’d gone through on Tuesday. The gate stood open. Castiel just prayed he could find his way to Dean’s special place. Then they would talk. Castiel could tell him that he thought about him all the time too.

Nothing was familiar. Castiel tried calling out to Dean, but got nothing in return. He would just go a little further and then turn the horse around. He thought he heard something and Angel pricked her ears forward. He nudged the horse forward and a rabbit jumped out of the brush. Angel was too well trained to rear up, but she turned abruptly and the saddle shifted. Castiel realized he hadn’t tightened the girth was well as he thought. She danced sideways now that Castiel was off balance and she took the bit in her teeth and bolted. Castiel gripped her mane with one hand, while trying to pull her back in with the other. The saddle shifted again and Castiel lost his balance. He hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of his lungs. He lay there gasping for air while the horse took off, the saddle almost under her belly causing her to buck in fear. He groaned when he could breathe again. 

***  
Dean knew the property like the back of his hand, so once he was through the gate, he urged Wendigo into another gallop. Riding cleared his head. Maybe the creek could help him think. He sat down on one of the big rocks and let Wendigo graze on some sweetgrass that grew nearby. 

He’d tried to make Cas understand…so he wasn’t that good with words, but damn, the man didn’t even acknowledge what he said. Fuck him. Let him pack his shit and go back to the city. That’s where he belonged anyway. Maybe after he was gone, Dean’s life would return to normal.

Dean knew he’d been there for a long time, probably over an hour. His butt was going numb from sitting on the hard rock, so he stood. He was about to mount when his phone rang. Sammy. 

“Hey, Sam.”

“Dean, where are you?” Sam’s voice sounded a bit frantic.

“At the creek, getting ready to head home. Why?”

“Angel’s at the ranch with her saddle loose underneath her. She’s lathered and scared.”

“What the fuck?” Dean’s mind raced. Castiel? Did the man come out looking for him?

“Castiel wasn’t with you?”

“No, no…we…had a…” Not a fight…not really. “I got mad and went for a ride. He must have tried to follow. Look, Sam, call Benny and Garth. Get some horses saddled. I’ll start looking.”

“Be careful, Dean.” 

Dean hung up and mounted. “Come on, Boy, we’ve got to find him.”

Dean rode a grid pattern from the creek, heading west towards home. He called out for Cas, but didn’t hear a thing. Between the gate and the creek, it was two miles. If he got turned around in the dark, he could be anywhere. The pasture was over eight hundred acres. As the minutes wore on, Dean’s fear grew.

He heard hoofbeats and called out. It was Sam, Benny and Garth. 

“I started a grid at the creek.”

“We started at the gate.” Sam looked around the dark pasture, then an idea hit him. “Shit, let me try his phone.” Sam fumbled for his phone and scrolled through.

Dean closed his eyes. Why didn’t he have Cas’ number? Because he never bothered to ask for it.

“Castiel! Are you okay? You sure? Can you give me any landmarks around you? Okay. Look, every thirty seconds or so, just flash your phone towards the east, and Castiel, don’t move. We’ll find you. Don’t worry about her, she’s fine.”

Damn idiot…he was worried about Angel. Sam looked at Dean. “He says he’s okay, just got the wind knocked out of him and hurt his ankle in the fall. He said he’s near a stand of trees.”

Dean closed his eyes and imagined the layout of the pasture. There were several stands of trees, he could be anywhere. “Let’s head northwest, riding in a search formation.” 

The four men spread out until they were about thirty yards apart and stayed in a straight line. Dean scanned the darkness. The moon was out, but obscured by clouds. The rain was supposed to come in tonight. He just prayed it held off, but luck wasn’t with them. The first drops started to fall ten minutes later. Since it was only the end of April, the rain was cold and the temperatures began to drop. 

“Hey.” Benny’s voice rang out. “Over to the left, I saw a light.”

They stopped and watched and there it was again. A faint glow. Dean kicked Wendigo’s flanks and he leapt forward, the other three right behind him. Dean reached Cas first. He was wet and shivering. When Dean pulled Wendigo to a stop and jumped off, Cas was trying to stand. Dean noticed the limp. 

Dean didn’t think. He reacted. His arms wrapped around Cas, holding him tight. “You stupid idiot.”

“I’m sorry.” Cas’ teeth were chattering. 

Using Sam’s flashlight, Dean looked Cas over. With help from Sam and Benny, they got Cas up in Wendigo’s saddle and Dean mounted behind him. The rain was really coming down now and Garth rode ahead to open the barn doors. Dean stopped Wendigo in front of the bunkhouse and jumped off the horse. Carefully, they got Cas on the ground and up into the dry building.

Dean sent Benny and Garth to dry off and bed down the horses, but not before thanking them. Sam ran to the house to grab more blankets while Dean got Cas seated in a chair. Dean lowered himself to his knees and eased the boot off Cas’ injured ankle. He tossed the boots to the side and pulled off Cas’ socks. The ankle was already swollen, but didn’t appear broken.

“To be so damn smart, that was a pretty dumb move, Cas. What were you thinking? You don’t know the ranch, you could have been killed.”

“Sorry. I just needed to talk to you. I know I made you angry and I should have said something, but…”

“You don’t owe me any explanation, Cas. Look, we need to get you out of those clothes, you’re probably freezing.”

“Dean, please, just listen. I think about you too, more than you’ll ever know, but I can’t do…I don’t do casual sex. As much as I want you, I just can’t.”

“I’m not talking about this now. Stand up and lean on me, so I can get your pants off.” Cas, eyes downcast, stood and unbuttoned his jeans. Dean looked away when he heard the zipper. His mind raced. Cas didn’t do casual and Dean wasn’t ready for a relationship. No matter how much he wanted Cas…liked Cas…

Dean pulled himself out of his thoughts and pulled down Cas’ wet jeans. His fingers grazed the cool, damp skin of Cas’ thighs and a soft groan escaped. Both men froze. Dean held his breath and counted to ten. Without looking at Cas’ face, he stood and pulled off his shirt. “I’ll get you over to your bed and let you take off your underwear.”

***  
When Castiel felt Dean’s fingers on his thighs, he sucked in his breath, but then Dean groaned. Oh, it was soft, barely audible, but blood rushed to his cock. Thank God, Dean wasn’t even looking at him.

Castiel allowed Dean to help him over to the bed. Dean turned his back and Cas pulled off his underwear before getting under the sheets. “I’m okay now, Dean.”

“We need to get your ankle elevated and iced.”

“Dean, you’re soaked too. Why don’t you go on home and get warm and dry. I’ll be fine.”

“Not going to happen, Cas.” 

The door to the bunkhouse opened and Sam came in with blankets, some folded clothes and their first aid box.

“I brought you some dry clothes, Dean. There’s aspirin in the first aid kit, Castiel should probably take a couple now.” Sam laid his bundle on the table. His eyes swept the room and Castiel saw him linger on the suitcase. He caught Dean’s eyes and something unspoken passed between the brothers. Dean didn’t look very happy about it.

“How are you feeling, Castiel?”

“I’m okay, Sam. Thank you. I just feel every stupid for not double checking the cinch strap. Are you sure Angel is okay?”

“Angel’s fine. Don’t worry about her.” Sam turned to Dean. “You need anything else?”

“Yeah, we need ice for his ankle, but I can get that. Thanks for the clothes, Sammy. Why don’t you go on up to the house and try to get some sleep.”

Sam nodded and said his goodnights. 

“We have an ice machine in the main barn. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t get out of bed.”

Castiel watched him leave and sighed. His ankle was throbbing and he was feeling sorry for himself. He wasn’t going to be able to leave, not with his ankle like this. 

Castiel could hear the rain hitting the roof, it was really coming down now and Dean was out in it. The guilt settled over him like a thick blanket.

Dean came back with a large plastic bag filled with ice. His hair was plastered to his head. Without a word, he went to the bathroom and came back with a towel. He took one of the blankets and rolled it up. Without a word, he pushed the sheet to the side and carefully lifted Cas’ leg. He sat it down on the rolled up blanket and then placed the towel over it. The ice came next. Then Dean took the blankets and covered Castiel.

“Thank you, Dean.” 

“Yeah, well, you hurt yourself on my ranch…” Dean let the words trail off. Castiel couldn’t keep the hurt look off his face and Dean rubbed his hands over his face. “I didn’t mean…damn it, Cas. You could have been fuckin’ killed. The whole time I was riding around looking for you…all I could think of was…was…”

Castiel waited for him to finish, but he didn’t. He snatched up the clothes that Sam brought and slammed the bathroom door. He came out in a pair of gray sweats and a gray t-shirt with the American Quarter Horse Association’s insignia on it. He was barefoot and rubbing his hair with another towel. 

After a few seconds, Dean tossed the towel onto the washing machine. He got two mugs off the shelf and sat them in front of the Keurig.

Castiel watched Dean stare at the coffeemaker like it was going to smite him. “Dean, just pick out the flavor of coffee you want and open the top.”

Dean glared at the boxes lined up on the counter. “What kind do you want? Do you even have plain coffee?”

“Try the Kona. It’s in the brown box with the white flowers. You can fix me the same kind.”

Castiel tried not to smile as Dean eyed the coffee pod with distrust. He quickly talked Dean through the procedure and grinned when Dean looked shocked the coffee was done so quickly. “Welcome to the world of gourmet coffee, Dean.”

“Bite me.” Dean’s words were softened by the hint of a smile. “I suppose you’re going to want one those fancy ass creamers in yours, huh?”

“Guilty. I’ll have the Toffee Almond Cream.” Castiel watched Dean rummage through the fridge until he found the one Castiel requested. He opened it and gave it a sniff. His eyebrow rose in surprise. Much to Castiel’s delight, Dean poured a little in his own cup.

He brought Castiel’s mug to him, along with two aspirins, and then sat down in a chair. Dean took his first sip and the sound that came out of his mouth had Castiel’s cock hardening again.

“God…this is freakin’ awesome.” Then he turned his eyes to Castiel. “You tell anyone on this ranch that I said that, I will hurt you.”

“My lips are sealed.” 

There was a comfortable silence as the two men drank their coffee. Dean was watching him intently and Castiel didn’t have a choice but to meet his gaze head on. 

“Are you warm enough?”

Castiel was feeling warm alright, but it had nothing to do with his temperature. “Yes.”

The eye sex continued. Castiel’s cock was painfully hard, his right leg was bent at the knee, so Dean wouldn’t see. He really needed Dean to go.

“You don’t have to stay, Dean. You’ve got to get up early and should probably get some sleep.”

“I’m good.” 

Damn the man. 

“Cas, you know the last person who looked at me like that got laid.”

So, much for keeping his distance. Even if it turned out to be a one time thing, Castiel had to have Dean. It would be a fond memory to take home. A fond memory that would probably cause him months of pain. For the first time in a long time, Castiel let his cock make the decision.

“Come here, Dean.”

Dean stood. His steps were slow and deliberate. Castiel threw off the blankets and Dean got a great view of his erect cock. Dean licked his lips and if that wasn’t hot, Castiel didn’t know what was.

***  
Dean wanted Cas. The scare of Cas being lost and possibly hurt sent Dean’s endorphins into sensory overload. Knowing he was naked under those blankets wasn’t helping. Cas’ eyes seemed to take in his every breath, every movement …even his every thought. Dean’s thoughts were x-rated at the moment. 

When Cas threw aside his blankets giving Dean a good look at his beautiful body…his beautiful cock…damn, he’d known the man was well endowed, but fuck. It had to have been at least eight inches. Dean licked his lips, he wanted a taste.

He dropped his knee onto the mattress and ran his hands over Cas muscular thighs, parting them, but being careful not to move Cas’ ankle. “You’re beautiful.”

Cas blushed. He reached out to wrap his hand around Dean’s neck. With a little pressure, he brought Dean’s face down to his. The kiss from the other night paled in comparison to this one. The heat behind the kiss was intense. It was hot, wet and oh so dirty. Tongues and teeth, with enough force to show Cas that he was in charge. Dean let his hands roam, the pinch of a nipple elicited a long drawn out moan from Cas, while the squeeze of his balls made Cas whimper. Dean wanted to learn every single sound Cas made during sex and what he could do to cause them.

Soon, they would have raw sex, the type of sex that made your knees so weak you can’t move…the kind of sex that makes your ass so sore you can’t sit without being reminded of your lover’s cock…the kind of sex that is loud and raunchy…but not tonight. Dean would not risk hurting Cas.

Dean pulled away from the kiss, causing Cas to whine and try to hold him by his hair. Dean’s mouth moved to Cas’ jaw, letting the rough stubble chafe the skin of his face. He moved lower, biting and sucking on Cas’ neck, marking him. He didn’t care if the whole world knew who left the marks, Cas was his. Cas’ nipples were so sensitive, as soon as Dean took one in his mouth, Cas’ back arched and he gasped Dean’s name. Dean took his time in his exploration down Cas’ body. He kissed a mole on his side, he licked along Cas’ ribcage and every time Cas’ hands came up to touch…Dean caught his wrists and put them down on the mattress…whispering ‘no’ before moving on. Dean tongue swirled in the line of hair from Cas’ navel to the dark snatch. Cas was pleading with him to hurry, but Dean wasn’t going to be hurried, not tonight. His own cock was hard, the sweatpants wet with his juices. 

Dean’s mouth moved down over Cas’ length before taking in his balls, one at a time. “Dean, please.”

“Shhhh. I’m going to make you feel good.” Dean mouthed the words over the skin of Cas’ thigh. Cas’ hands were gripping the sheets, knuckles white. Frustration had him pushing his hips forward, silently begging for Dean’s mouth. 

Cas’ scent was intoxicating. Dean lifted Cas’ balls and sucked at the skin beneath them. He smiled at Cas’ reaction. The man was about to hyperventilate, his eyes blown with lust, lips parted trying to force more air in his lungs. Dean put him out of his misery…his mouth covered the darkened head, using his tongue to dip into the slit. He tasted so damn good. Cas mewled, his head went back, bearing his throat. Dean could see the faint bruising there, tomorrow there were be more evidence of what his mouth did earlier.

Dean took as much of Cas’ length as he could and put his heart and soul into giving Cas pleasure. Dean’s own need was making itself known and he shoved the sweatpants down. With his mouth on Cas and his hand pumping his own dick, Dean felt like he had his own piece of heaven.

“Dean!” Cas’ shout was the only warning he had. He felt the thickness of Cas’ cum in the back of his throat and he swallowed as much as he could. The rest ran down his chin. His own fist pulled and stroked…his concentration was waning. He wanted to let his mouth play with Cas’ softening cock for just a few…more…

“Oh, fuck…fuck…” Dean tumbled over the edge, his face buried between Cas’ thighs. 

The aftershocks racked his body. He was vaguely aware of Cas’ hand stroking his hair. Somehow, he shifted enough that he was lying next to Cas. Two six foot men on a single bed made it a challenge to be comfortable especially when one had an elevated leg, but they managed. Cas’ hand continued to comb his long fingers through Dean’s hair and Dean’s last thought before drifting off to sleep was that he hoped he lived up to Cas’ expectations. If his books were anything to go by, he needed to bring his ‘A’ game.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the morning after bring?

A dull throb in his ankle woke Castiel, that and hair tickling his nose. He opened his eyes and found Dean’s warm body draped over his, their legs tangled together. Memories of last night came flooding back and he smiled. Dean was such a generous lover. As much as he wanted to lay there with Dean, his bladder was telling him that he needed to get to the bathroom soon. He carefully removed Dean’s arm from across his stomach, then slid his right leg out from under Dean’s. He reached into his suitcase and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs. Careful not to put any weight on his ankle, he stood and hobbled to the bathroom.

When he opened the door, Dean was standing there. “Jesus, you scared the shit out of me.”

“Why didn’t you wake me? I told you to stay off that ankle.”

“You were sleeping and I can manage on my own, Dean. I’m not a complete invalid.” Castiel couldn’t move with Dean blocking the doorway. Dean’s arms were crossed across his chest and his lips were pursed in a frown.

“Come on, lean on me.” Dean took Castiel’s arm and put it over his shoulders, then wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist. Once they were by the bed, Dean eased Castiel down. He adjusted the rolled blanket under his ankle and picked up the bag of melted ice. “I’m going to grab us some breakfast and check on things. I’ll be back in about thirty minutes. Can you manage by yourself for that long?”

“Yes, Doctor. I’ll be very good.”

Dean smirked. “Smart ass.”

Dean put on his socks and boots. Castiel thought he looked adorably cute in sweatpants and cowboy boots.

Once Dean was gone, Castiel picked up his phone to check for any messages or emails. He answered a few of the emails and waited until last to answer Gabe’s text. Gabe wanted to come Sunday afternoon and could stay until Tuesday morning. With trepidation, Castiel replied that if it was okay with Sam, Castiel would be happy to see him.

***  
Dean saw Benny mucking out the mare’s barn and stopped. “Morning. Thanks again for your help last night.”

Benny looked him up and down and Dean saw the corner of his mouth twitch. “Not a problem, Boss. Just glad Castiel was okay.”

“I’m going to go up to the house and make some breakfast for Cas. Once I do that and get him another ice pack, I’ll be working with the two year olds most of the day.”

“Alright. Garth is taking care of the main barn and then we are both tackling the sale barn.” 

“Thanks, Benny.” Dean never had to give Benny and Garth orders. The two men were hired after Dean’s parents died. It was his first decision as the new owner. He never regretted it. They, along with Dean and Sam, kept the place running like a well oiled machine. Each of them knew their jobs, so Dean could do his own thing without worrying about who was doing what.

He quickly scrambled some eggs, throwing in some shredded sharp Cheddar cheese to make them special. The sausage patties that he started earlier were almost done. He pushed the lever down on the toaster. 

Sam came in the backdoor. “Hey, Dean. Charlie called. Her car wouldn’t start this morning, so she called Bobby to come with the tow truck. She’s going to be late, so I’m taking her first class.”

Dean was arranging two plates with sausage, eggs and toast on a tray. “Great, thanks, Sam. I don’t think I could handle all the little rugrats.” 

“How’s Castiel this morning?”

“Dumbass got out of bed to go to the bathroom without waking me. His ankle is still swollen and starting to bruise, but I think it’s just a sprain. If I’ve got to tie his ass to the bed, he’s going to freakin’ stay off of it.” Dean added a dish of butter, a jar of jelly and the squeezable honey bear to the tray.

“Tie him to the bed, huh?” Sam grinned.

“Yeah…wait…what? Fuck you, Sam.” Dean couldn’t hide his blush. He stomped out of the house carrying the tray, the slamming door cutting off Sam’s laughter. 

Balancing the tray in one hand while trying to open the door to the bunkhouse gave him new appreciation for waitresses and he vowed to tip better in the future. Cas was typing on his phone when Dean came in and sat the tray down.

“I’ll make us some coffee and then we can eat. After that, I’ll go and get some more ice.” Dean looked around the room. “I can move the table over a little and you can use your laptop from your bed.”

“Dean, I really can get by. I don’t need a babysitter.” Castiel sat up and eased his legs over the side of the bed.

“I’m not going to babysit you. I just don’t want you falling down and breaking something else, like that hard head of yours.”

“Ass.” Cas whispered under his breath.

“I heard that.” Dean glared, but soon the two men were grinning at each other. “What type of coffee do you want today, Your Highness.”

“I will have the Morning Blend, it’s the third box from your left.” Dean picked up the box and got out two pods. Dean had the hang of the machine now and soon had two cups of coffee. 

“Okay, which flavor of creamer?” Dean opened the fridge and looked back at Cas.  
“Caramel Macchiato. You will love this one.”  
“Yeah, right.” Dean muttered, but that didn’t stop him from pouring a healthy dollop into his own mug.  
Dean handed Cas his coffee and picked up the silverware he brought from the house. “I wasn’t sure what you liked on your toast, so I brought honey and jelly.”  
“Honey.” Dean picked up the toast he’d carefully cut into triangles and drizzled it with honey. He handed Cas his plate before smearing jelly on his toast. He sat next to Cas on the bed. So what if his thigh was next to Cas’.  
“What are you going to be doing today?” Cas asked between mouthfuls. “This is wonderful, by the way. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” Dean felt warm. He wasn’t used to getting compliments on his cooking. Usually, he fixed it and people ate it. “I’m going to be working with the two year olds today. They are all halter broke, so now I’m working with getting them used to the bridle.”  
“I’d love to watch you.”  
“Really? It’s kind of boring.” Dean said through a mouthful of eggs.   
“I think I’d find it interesting. I can use it as research if I every write about cowboys.”  
Dean choked on a piece of sausage. Research? Cas’ books were…really….research…holy shit….  
Cas clapped Dean’s back. “You okay?”  
“Yeah…wrong way…okay….” Dean ‘s voice was more of a squeak. They ate in silence for a few more minutes before Cas broached the subject again.   
“I really would like to watch for a little while.”  
“Sure, Cas. I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll go get you some more ice and you hang out in here with your ankle elevated for a few hours. I’ll bring you lunch and after that, I’ll take you to the training paddock.”  
“Deal.” Cas grinned and handed Dean his empty plate.   
Dean dropped the dishes at the house, changed out of his sweats into a pair of jeans and another t-shirt and grabbed a bag of ice.   
“You changed. I liked the sweatpants slash cowboy boots look you had going on.” Cas was grinning and Dean found himself responding to the teasing.  
“You liked that, huh? Just wait until you see my boots and shorts ensemble.”   
Cas laughed. Dean stared at him. He liked his laugh. Grinning, Dean put the bag of ice on Cas’ ankle and left with a promise to be back with lunch.  
***  
Castiel got the next chapter in his book done by the time Dean returned with another tray. He couldn’t believe how the cowboy served him breakfast that morning. He felt pampered. Lunch consisted of bowls of chili with fresh fruit on the side.  
“Mrs. Tran’s chili is awesome.” Dean once again sat on the bed next to him. There were several chairs in the bunkhouse, but Castiel was pleased that Dean wanted to be this close to him. Dean told him about his morning, mentioning Sam’s chaotic class with all the young kids.  
“It was like someone kicked an anthill.” Dean’s eyes were watering as he regaled Castiel with the story.   
They finished eating and Dean took the dishes to Mrs. Tran. When he came back, he helped Castiel dress into some jeans and one Converse sneaker. Dean was on his knees tying Castiel’s shoe and without thinking, he ran his hands through Dean’s hair. It was an unusual color, brown with gold and ginger strands woven through it. Dean looked up and Castiel realized what he’d done.  
“Sorry.”  
“Cas, after what we did last night, I think you should feel comfortable touching me, don’t you?”  
“I just didn’t know if last night was a...”  
“One night stand?” Castiel nodded, but noticed Dean looked hurt.  
“I’m not like that, Cas. I stopped having one night stands when I left the rodeo circuit.”  
“So, I can touch you whenever I want?” Castiel couldn’t wait to hear Dean’s answer. Was what happened between them going to be kept hidden from Dean’s friends and brother?  
“I’m not really into PDA, but…” He shrugged. “whatever.”  
Since he was still on his knees, Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean. He put both hands on Dean’s jaw and just kissed him. It wasn’t an ‘I want to jump your bones’ type of kiss, it was more of an ‘I appreciate you’ kind of kiss. When Castiel pulled back, Dean smiled. He didn’t speak; he just stood up and pulled Cas to his feet.   
“Come on, Casanova, let’s get you in the truck.”  
“The truck?” Castiel was confused. Wasn’t the training paddock on the ranch? He hadn’t explored all the buildings and barns yet, but he assumed everything was close together.  
“Yeah, the truck. You aren’t walking over to the sales barn and I’m not carrying your ass.”  
Dean helped him out the door and down the steps. The truck was parked right next to the steps. Once Castiel was ensconced inside the cab, Dean rounded the vehicle and got in the driver’s side. He drove them past the mares’ barn and the house and parked in front of a huge barn towards the front of the property.   
“This is the sales barn. We keep the two year olds in here. I got a chair out of the barn so you can sit and prop your foot up on the fence rails.”   
Castiel was surprised that the chair was actually inside the corral and beside the chair was a small cooler. He pointed and Dean shrugged. “Water. For both of us.”  
A few minutes later, Dean led a beautiful palomino out of the barn. He tied her to the fence about ten yards from Castiel. He was carrying a bridle and soon, Castiel was absorbed in watching Dean. The cowboy was patient and Castiel could see Dean loved the animals. He talked to the filly in a soothing tone as he inserted the bit into her mouth. He’d remove it and give her a small piece of carrot. He repeated the training until she no longer pulled away from him when he approached her mouth with the metal bit. As a reward, he gave her half of an apple before turning her out into the front pasture.  
“Bored yet?”  
Castiel shook his head. “No, not at all.”  
Dean worked with three other horses that afternoon, a colt and two other fillies. Charlie’s afternoon class was letting out when Dean told Castiel he was done for the day. From where he sat, Castiel could see the dozen or so cars from parents collecting their kids. While Dean put the tack up, Charlie walked up and leaned against the fence.  
“Sam told me about your accident last night. How’s the ankle?”  
“My pride hurts worse.”  
“Hey, don’t beat yourself up over it. It could happen to anyone.”  
“Has it ever happened to you?” Castiel was watching Dean walking towards them.  
“No.”  
“See. Now, I can continue to beat myself up over it.”  
Charlie was still laughing when Dean joined them. “What’s so funny?”  
“Castiel is being a asshat. I tried to tell him that what happened last night could happen to anyone. Just because it has never happened to me, doesn’t mean anything.”  
“Right. Don’t worry about it, Cas.”  
“Has it ever happened to you, Dean?”  
“Well…no.”  
Castiel threw up his hands. “It’s official, I’m a complete idiot.”  
“You aren’t an idiot, Babe.” Dean put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Let’s get you to the truck.”  
Castiel didn’t miss the look Charlie threw both him and Dean at the endearment. She caught his eye and mouthed the word ‘babe’ and there was an implied question mark behind it.  
“I’m going to practice a little before my last class. Why don’t you drop Castiel off at the arena so he can watch?”  
“Want to do that, Cas?” Dean was already pulling Castiel to a standing position. With his other hand, he picked up the cooler.  
“Sure.” Castiel knew he was in for an interrogation from Charlie, but didn’t know how to avoid it.   
“Babe? Spill it, Castiel.” Charlie hissed as soon as Dean left after helping Castiel to sit down on the bleachers. Dean told him he would be back in an hour.   
“There’s really nothing to spill…” Castiel wasn’t sure what to say. Charlie was Dean’s friend first and he should be the one to tell her about them. He went for the innocent face, the one he used to use on his mother when she would ask him who drew on the walls of his bedroom.  
“Dean called you ‘babe’.   
“He did?” Okay, so Charlie was not buying the innocent look if her face was anything to go by. You’d think he’d be a better actor at thirty-nine than he was at six.

“Castiel, you can’t bullshit me. Tell me everything.”

“I can’t, Charlie. It’s not my place.” Castiel wanted her to understand. He was relieved when she smiled warmly.

“It’s okay.” That’s it, that’s all she said. It was time to start her lesson, so she left him to watch. Throughout the lesson, he would catch her eyeing him speculatively.

When Dean came to get him at the end of Charlie’s lesson, she rode over and informed Dean that she would be joining them for dinner.

“Sure, Charlie. That’ll be great. I’m just grilling some burgers.”

“Homemade French fries?” 

“Of course.” Dean grinned up at her. “Come on, Cas. Let’s get you to bed.”

Charlie picked that time to have a coughing fit. Dean looked up at her in confusion. “You okay?”

“Yes…just the dust…” Charlie’s grin was positively evil and Castiel knew the evening was about to get interesting.

Once they were in the truck, Dean told Castiel that he expected him to lay in bed with his foot elevated and on ice until dinner time. Dean would come get him around six and they would eat on the picnic table behind the house. 

After he was settled in bed, Dean kissed him goodbye. He also informed Castiel that he was going to pull one of the other bunks over next to Castiel’s so they’d have more room. So, Dean was planning on spending the night again. This made Castiel happy. Very happy.


	8. Chapter 8

After dropping Cas off, Dean went to the office to answer some emails and pay bills. The feed bill made him wince, but it had to be paid. He was just shutting down the computer when Charlie stepped into the room.

“Class over already?”

“Uh huh, Meg had to leave early so we only did a thirty minute lesson.”

“Oh, okay.” Dean picked up the check he’d printed on the computer, signed it and put it in an envelope. Next time he was in town, he’d drop it by the feed store. Zar could feed a third world country with that check.

“So, what’s going on with you and Castiel?”

Dean’s eyes widened. “What?” It wasn’t like he was trying to keep it a secret, his family and friends would be supportive of any of his life choices. Of that, he was confident. He just didn’t figure on explaining things so soon…when they were still new to him.

“You called him ‘babe’.”

Dean tried to remember when that happened. It must have just slipped out at the training paddock. That was the only place Charlie had been around the two of them recently.

He leaned back in his chair and looked up at her. “I like him, Charlie. I don’t know why. He’s rude and a snob and he’s a city boy, but there’s just something…”

Charlie sat on the edge of the desk. “When did this happen?”

“I’m not really sure. The first day I met him, I thought he was hot, ya know? But his voice and the way he talks…the way he touches Angel…he makes me laugh.” And there it was, the thing that Ellen said to him about never seeing him laugh when he was around Lisa.

“Castiel seems like such a great guy, Dean. I’m happy for you.”

“Don’t go all chick flick on me. He lives in California, Charlie. This thing, whatever it is, is great, but it can’t last. He’ll go home eventually. I think we’re just going to have fun…nothing serious.”

“Have you told him that?”

“What? That it’s not serious? Not in so many words.” At her look, he shook his head. “No, we haven’t talked about anything like that yet. But, hey, he’s the one that will leave, not me.”

Dean looked down at his watch. “Come on, I’ve got to get the grill started and then go get Cas.”

***

Castiel was in his own world. The words were flowing. The sound of the door opening pulled him from the sex scene just when his protagonist was getting ready to ejaculate onto his lover’s face. He looked up, fingers poised over the keys. Being interrupted when he was writing usually pissed him off, but when he saw Dean, cowboy hat and all, he grinned.

“Hey, Cowboy.”

“Hey, yourself. You ready for dinner?” Dean perched on the side of the bed, trying to see Castiel’s screen. Castiel clicked the save icon and shut the laptop.

He chuckled at Dean’s pout. “If you are that interested, you can read the ones that are already published. I can email you a file, so you don’t have to buy one.”

Was Dean blushing…yes, he was. “I…uhm…bought…”

Castiel crowed with laughter. “You bought one. And…what did you think? Wait, which one did you get? When did you get it? Do you want me to autograph it for you? I can write something dirty in it.”

“You are having way to much fun with this. I’m not talking to you about it.” Dean tried to look all snarky and put out, but Castiel saw the humor in those beautiful green eyes.

“At least tell me which one.” Castiel tilted his head to the side and gave his best puppy dog eyes.

“An Angel Affair and Hot Firefighter Sex.” Dean seemed suddenly very interested in his boots and Castiel noticed his face reddening again. He shouldn’t tease him, but he just couldn’t help it.

“Two, huh? Interesting. An Angel Affair was the third in my paranormal series. The anthology was a great collection. I have three short stories in that book. Firefighters are everybody’s fantasy at one time or another. So, which one are you reading?”

“I’m not…haven’t had time.” Dean mumbled. Castiel knew he was lying.

“What a shame. An Angel Affair was some pretty intense wing kink in it.”

“What the fuck is wing kink?”

“The angel’s human lover gets the heavenly being off by playing with his wings, you know, stroking them…running is fingers through the feathers…milking his uropygial gland to cause an orgasm.” Castiel let his voice drop to a deeper level as he said the words. He was rewarded by Dean’s wide eyes, pupils slightly dilated.

Dean stood abruptly. “Okay, we need to get dinner going. Come on.”

Castiel let Dean assist him in standing, but he had to admit the swelling wasn’t nearly as bad today and the throbbing at almost stopped. A few more days and he’d be as good as new.

He sat at the picnic table next to Charlie while Dean went back and forth into the house. The grill was going, the table held condiments, buns and dinnerware. The same small cooler that held water bottles earlier, now held beer. Castiel sipped on his and talked to Sam, who sat across from him. Sam talked to Gabe the night before and his brother was coming for a visit. He should be here tomorrow afternoon. He was leaving the bakery in the capable hands of his assistant, Hannah.

It wasn’t long before Dean brought a large bowl of crisp French fries to the table and turned the hamburgers for the last time before plating them.

The four of them ate and talked about the weather, gossiped about some of the people of the town and even talking about politics. Castiel thought it was nice to meet people with his own views of the world.

As the sun set, the lightning bugs came out. Castiel watched them dance and he began to hum the song by Owl City. Since Sam, Dean and Charlie were discussing adding a second stallion to their breeding program, Castiel sang softly…

_**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs** _

_**From ten thousand lightning bugs** _

_**As they tried to teach me how to dance** _

_**A foxtrot above my head** _

_**A sock hop beneath my bed** _

_**A disco ball is just hanging by a thread** _

_**I'd like to make myself believe** _

_**That planet Earth turns slowly** _

_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay** _

_**Awake when I'm asleep** _

_**'Cause everything is never as it seems** _

_**When I fall asleep…’** _

He became aware that everyone was staring at him and stopped singing, embarrassed. “Sorry, my mind was wandering.”

“You didn’t have to stop. Your voice is beautiful,” Charlie said, looking at him in awe. Dean, who was sitting right next to him, put his hand on Castiel’s thigh.

“She’s right,” he whispered.

Castiel knew he was blushing and was glad the sun was low on the horizon so no one could see. “My mother made me sing in the church choir. I hated it. Now, I just sing with the radio.”

“You know, Dean plays the guitar and sings too,” Sam said. He reached for another fry out of the bowl. “You two should sing something together. Maybe put on a little show at the Kansas Futurity party.”

At the same time Dean was shaking his head, Castiel asked, “What is the Kansas Futurity?”

“The Kansas Futurity is the first jewel in the Triple Crown of Quarter Horse racing. It’s in two weeks. We don’t train our horses to race, but several of our stock has done very well. The horse that won the All-American Futurity last year was from Winchester bloodlines.Anyway, we have a party every year at the ranch and invite the whole town. Sam rents us a huge jumbo screen and we all watch the race together.” Castiel heard the pride in Dean’s voice when he talked about the Winchester bloodlines.

“And don’t forget the dancing,” Charlie said excitedly. “We set up a stage in the arena and lay down a dance floor. It’s a big deal for the town. Everybody comes. You will have a blast, Castiel.”

“Two weeks from now? I may have worn out my welcome by then. I was only going to stay three weeks. I’ve been sponging off the Winchesters long enough.”

“Cas, don’t be stupid. Of course, you’re going to be here.” Dean wasn’t looking at him, but the hand on his thigh gripped tighter.

Castiel noticed that Sam was looking at the location of Dean’s hand. He met Sam’s eyes and saw only warmth. There was no judgment. He imagined how his life would have been different if his family was like Dean’s. Gabe was open minded and loved Castiel unconditionally, even if he was a pain in the ass, but as for the rest of his family…his mother was forgiving but she was religious and wanted to pray the gay away. Castiel knew his father was disgusted by his life. For a little while, maybe, just maybe, he could have the friends and family he dreamed about. He could take these memories back to San Francisco and pack them in a special box for safekeeping.

Sam and Charlie cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen. Dean turned so his legs straddle the picnic table’s bench and he pulled Castiel down so his back was to Dean’s chest. “I meant what I said, Cas. I want you to stay as long as you want. Finish your book. Hell, start another one.”

Castiel smiled. “You say that now, but when I’m approaching a deadline, I’m a complete asshole.”

“You’re always a complete asshole.” Dean murmured in his ear and Castiel laughed. He could feel Dean laughing. Sure, he could hear it, but feeling Dean’s body shake with laughter was just so…amazing.

“You’re an assbutt, Dean.” That sent Dean into a fit of giggles.

“It’s asshat, Cas.”

“Whatever.”

They sat like that for a long time, watching the fireflies, listening to the sounds of the night. Charlie came out of the house and told them she was heading home. Dean shifted and stood up. “I’ll walk you to your car.”

Castiel watched them go with a smile. The screen door slammed shut and Sam trotted down the steps of the porch. He folded his long legs under the table and leaned on his elbows. “So, what’s going on with you and my brother?”

“I don’t know how to answer that, Sam.”

“The night you fell, he was…it’s been a long time since I’ve seen him that freaked out. I’m not going to do the ‘ _he’s my brother and if you hurt him, I’ll kill you_ ’ speech, but when Dean loves someone, he goes all in.”

“Sam, Dean doesn’t love me. We’re having a good time together.” Castiel didn’t mention that while Dean didn’t love him, he had already fallen for the cowboy.

Sam looked at him until Castiel had to look away. “Wow, you love him.”

Castiel swung his eyes back to Sam’s. “Don’t Sam. Please, don’t say anything.”

***

Dean listened to Charlie go on and on about how cute Castiel was and how adorable they were as a couple. He was never so glad to see her drive off. As he walked back, Jake, the ranch’s resident dog trotted along beside him. He reached down to fondle the dog’s ears. Sam rescued the dog from a miserable piece of shit who had him tied to a tree and was beating him with an extension cord. They’d been at a horse sale in Wichita when Sam saw the guy. He’d stopped the truck and Dean thought Sam was going to wrap the cord around the man’s neck. Instead, Sam threw a hundred dollar bill on the ground and took the dog. That was two years ago. Jake was now a good looking German Shepherd.

He threw the slimy tennis ball Jake carried around with him and the dog took off running. Jake wasn’t good at fetch. If you threw his ball, he’d go get it and take it somewhere to hide it.

Sam and Cas were sitting at the table in the dark. The porch light was much too dim to reach out into the yard. Dean came up behind Cas and put his hands on the other man’s shoulders. “Ready to go to the bunkhouse?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, sit tight while I go grab some things from my room.”

Castiel watched him disappear into the house. Sam laughed softly. “You guys have it bad. Gabe is going to have a field day with this.”

“Don’t remind me.” Castiel muttered. He was excited to see his brother, but dreading it at the same time. Gabe didn’t have a filter. If anyone could put a damper on their tentative romance, it would be Gabe.

Dean came back with a small duffle bag in his hand and helped Castiel to his feet. “Night, Sam. See you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, guys.” Sam called out as they walked away from the house. Well, Dean walked, Castiel hobbled. He was able to put more weight on it though.

Dean dropped Castiel off at the bathroom. Dean tried to follow him inside but Castiel shut the door in his face. “There are some things that are just private, Dean.”

After he used the bathroom, he stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower. Dean’s voice came through the door. “Unlock this door, Cas. If your ass falls down in the shower, I don’t want to have to break the freakin’ door down.”

“I’m perfectly capable of standing in the shower.” Castiel said as he opened the door. He was buck naked and he felt smug when Dean’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent ‘oh’. “But if you are so hell bent on holding my hand, you can come in and wash my back.”

Castiel didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone undress as fast as Dean. Castiel stood under one of the shower heads and let the pounding wet heat sluice over his body. It felt so good.

“You started without me.” Dean’s voice was not quite pouting, but it was close. Castiel grinned and reached for his shampoo. Dean snatched it out of his hand. “Allow me.”

Dean acted like the oldest five year old Castiel ever saw. He created a Mohawk with Castiel’s hair with the aid of the shampoo. Then he shaped it into an Elvis wave. “Dean, we are going to run out of hot water because you insist on playing with my hair.”

“I love your hair. It always looks like you’ve had hot monkey sex. Your hair and your eyes were the first things I noticed about you. Well, that and the fact you were trying to take my picture without anyone being the wiser.”

“You were hot…and a cowboy.”

“So, if I were a plumber, would you have been as attracted to me?” Dean was now soaping up his chest and that was a distraction. It took a few seconds for Castiel to pull his eyes up to Dean’s face.

“Depends if your ass crack was showing.”

The water was cold before they finally turned if off. Dean finished drying off first and wrapped his towel around his waist. Castiel wasn’t happy to see that beautiful ass covered up. With Castiel in a chair, Dean shoved one of the other bunks next to Castiel’s. He pulled a set of sheets out of his duffle and made the bed, not bothering to tuck in the sheet.

“Come on, Cas. Time for beddy-by.”

***

Cas dropped his towel and Dean remembered the first day. Who would have thought he’d be getting ready to crawl in bed with that obnoxious jerk.

Dean kicked his duffle back over to the edge of the bed, it had ‘stuff’ in it…just in case. Okay, who was he trying to kid…sex was happening.

He turned off the overhead light, leaving just the lamp next to Cas’ bed on. He dropped his towel and crawled in. Dean felt strange. Last night, the sex came so naturally. Today, they talked and laughed all day and now they were in bed and Dean didn’t know what to do with his hands.

Cas rolled towards him and rested a hand on his chest. “Dean, last night was incredible. I just wanted you to know that.”

“I’m kind of nervous here, Cas. I’m not sure why.” And that was a bald faced lie.

“Why would you be nervous?” Cas really looked perplexed.

“Cas, come on, you’ve written all those books about…sex.” Dean stared at the ceiling.

“Oh my God. Dean, do you seriously think I’d find you inadequate?” Cas turned Dean’s face toward his with the palm of his hand. “Just because I write about wild and kinky sex doesn’t mean I’ve experienced it all. Do you remember me telling you about women writing gay sex?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah.”

“I would venture to say they’ve never experienced gay sex. They just have great imaginations and have probably watched some killer porn. I’ve only slept with one other person in the last three years. I could count my lovers on both hands and maybe have a couple of fingers left over. You would never be able to disappoint me in bed, Dean.”

The anxiety Dean felt eased off. Cas ran his palm over Dean’s face before leaning down to kiss him. Dean let Cas take the kiss wherever he wanted it to go, he was along for the ride. The kiss started out slow, Dean parted his lips and let Cas inside. Their tongues tangled. Dean let his hands roam, one behind Cas’ neck, his fingers combing through Cas’ thick hair…his other hand ghosting down Cas’ spine. Cas’ mouth pressed down, deepening the kiss…someone moaned, Dean didn’t know if it was him or Cas. Cas finally drew back, taking Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a tug as he moved his mouth to Dean’s jaw, up his cheek…to his ear. Dean whimpered when Cas’ tongue dipped into the shell of his ear. God, right there, that wet heat…the sound of Cas’ breathing…soft puffs of air. Then the whispered words….”Dean, what do you want…I can be anything…do anything.”

Dean pulled his mind from the euphoric haze Cas’ kisses caused and opened his eyes, meeting Cas’. “Your eyes are amazing.”

Cas smiled. “Thank you, Dean. Not an answer to my question though.”

“Can you…” Dean didn’t know how to ask for what he wanted because he’d never asked before. During a drunken weekend in Vegas, Dean let a girl talk him into being pegged. It wasn’t unpleasant, just different. He never allowed another man to fuck him though. But this was Cas and as much as he wanted to fuck Cas, at this moment, he wanted Cas to be his first. Instead of saying the words, Dean reached over the side of the bed and felt for the small, black bottle. He took Cas’ hand in his and squeezed a generous amount onto Cas’ fingers.

“You want me to top you?” Cas was looking at him in wonder and Dean knew he’d remember that look for the rest of his life. It was like he just gave Cas the most perfect gift in the world.

Dean nodded. Cas shifted on the bed and Dean parted his legs. Cas rubbed his thumb over Dean’s entrance.

“I want you to ride me Dean. I want to feel your body around mine.” Cas’ words and the movement of his thumb made Dean lightheaded. Dean felt pressure as Cas eased a finger inside of him. Cas was moving his finger in and out, going deeper with each pass. Dean felt a wave of white heat and he inhaled sharply.

“Right there. Did that feel good, Dean.” Cas’ voice was low, gravelly and sexy as fuck. Dean thought he could get off on Cas just talking about sex.

“Yes…God, yes.” Cas didn’t hesitate to brush against Dean’s prostate over and over. His cock was aching and shit, his stomach was slick with his juices. He was so turned on that he barely noticed when Cas added another finger. His back was arching off the bed, heels dug into the mattress. He was thrusting his hips…wanting more.

“You are so beautiful like this, Dean. Spread out just for me.” There it was again, that voice…his words. Dean was the one who usually talked dirty during sex, but his brain was not firing on all cylinders now. He just needed Cas.

“Hurry, please.”

Cas’ soft laughter was even sexy as hell. “Dean, paybacks are a bitch. You had me begging last night…but still…you took your time…so you see, we’ve got all night long…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Cas was humming/singing was "Fireflies" by Owl City. Written by Adam R. Young.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you guys can quit your bitching...here's the sex...

Castiel loved the way Dean breath hitched. He wanted it bad. Castiel’s lips brushed against the skin on the outside of Dean’s thigh, just a whisper of tongue. Dean was quivering under his touch. 

“Cas, just fuck me.” Dean normal baritone was laced with need. Castiel’s cock responded with a twitch. 

“Dean, maybe if you beg…tell me how much you want me…”

“Fuck…Damn it, Cas….”

Castiel pursed his lips and removed his fingers. “No, that’s not begging.” Castiel’s voice was low and teasing. His lips rained a few kisses across the top of Dean’s thigh. He could smell Dean’s scent. The citrus flavored soap’s aroma couldn’t cover the scent of Dean, his musk, the heady scent of his juices. His pubic hair was wet with precum, his cock slick with his arousal.

“Cas, please.” Dean’s eyes were hooded, his face flushed, a fine sheen of sweat was on his brow. Cas slowly put his fingers inside Dean again, in and out, his fingers fucking him slowly. In, out, in….

“God…please…need your fuckin’ cock.”

Castiel lifted his head from where it was resting on Dean’s hip. Dean’s hole was open and wet, begging for Castiel’s cock. He sat up and looked down at Dean. Dean met his eyes. Serious now, Castiel brushed his hand across Dean’s forehead. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes.” It wasn’t the single word that caused Castiel’s heart to skip a beat, it was the look in Dean’s eyes. He had the most expressive eyes. Whatever happened between them tonight would change Castiel’s life forever. 

Castiel lay back with his head on the pillow. He stroked his cock a few times and Dean quickly rolled over and got to his knees. Castiel watched as he fumbled with something on the floor and he grinned at Dean’s triumphant look when he held up the condom.  
Dean ripped open the packet and covered Castiel’s hand with his own, using his other hand to roll the latex sheath down Castiel’s cock. Once the condom was on, Castiel saw apprehension in Dean’s face as his eyes focused on Castiel’s length. “Dean, you don’t have to…”

Dean’s gaze shot up. “I want to….I want it so fuckin’ bad.” Dean used more lube until Castiel was slick. Dean lifted his leg over so he was straddling Castiel’s hips. Castiel reached between Dean’s thighs and held his cock at the base, ready to guide it into Dean’s waiting body. He hesitated. “Wait.” 

Dean froze. “What.”

For the first time since they started their lovemaking, Castiel felt shy. He swallowed and glanced over at the table. Dean followed his gaze and smirked. “You kinky motherfucker.”

He stood up and picked up his Stetson and set it on his head. Castiel smiled and patted his thighs. “Want a ride, Cowboy.”

Dean laughed. He threw back his head and roared with laughter. And just like that any nervousness vanished. Dean got back into position and he let Castiel guide his cock to Dean’s entrance. Dean lowered his body, taking Castiel inside him inch by glorious inch. Their eyes never faltered as Dean looked down into Castiel’s. Dean was breathing through his mouth and Castiel knew he was adjusting to the length and thickness of his cock. Once Dean was seated on Castiel’s hips, Dean reached down and rubbed his thumbs across Castiel’s nipples. They hardened under his touch. 

“I want to be the one that makes you lose control.” Dean’s words sent a wave of heat through his body. In such a short time, this man…this cowboy…ruined him for any other man. Dean started to move. He rolled his hips up and forward, down and back. “Damn, Cas.”

Castiel kept his eyes on Dean’s but his hands roamed over Dean’s thighs, over his hips, up his strong arms…only to start again…his senses heightened… He felt the coarse hair on Dean’s legs, the smooth roundness of his muscular ass. He could smell their sex and hear the wetness of his cock sliding into Dean. Dean rode him with all the intense concentration he used when he trained a young horse to take a bit in his mouth. 

Castiel lost track of time…

***

Dean never felt like this before. The fullness, the pleasure pain that made his body shake. Looking down at Cas, feeling the man’s hands on his skin. He would never tire of this feeling. With each roll of his hips, Cas’s cock was just…there…not quite…almost… Dean didn’t want to rush it. If he gave in and changed the angle, it would push him closer to the edge. He was enjoying riding that edge. 

“Dean, I need…” Cas touched the slit of Dean’s cock with his fingertip, taking Dean’s natural lubricant and bringing it to his mouth. Dean groaned and his hips gave an involuntary buck. Cas gasped. Dean eased up and then slammed down again. Cas’ swift intake of breath let Dean know he was ready for their ride to get faster. He leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of Cas’ head.

“Ready, Babe?” Dean whispered.

“Yes…” 

Riding a fast horse, wind blowing, mane flying, a thousand pounds of muscle under you was a thrill that Dean never tired of. Nothing was ever as exciting…nothing until Cas. Cas had remained passive, letting Dean take control, but now Cas’ hips snapped up, driving his cock deep. Cas’ hands held Dean’s hips steady as he fucked into him. The angle was right now and each thrust brought Dean closer and closer. Cas’ fingertips dug into his ass and his breathing became more erratic. Harsh bursts of air, the slap of skin on skin, Dean’s soft grunts as Cas cock hit his prostate over and over. Dean’s muscled tightened and Cas cried out Dean’s name. Dean could feel the throbbing as Cas came inside of him. Dean didn’t stop moving, Cas hadn’t softened yet, he was almost there…almost there. Then Cas touched him, just a brush of fingers on the underside of his dick…a flash of white light…he was falling into the abyss. He threw back his head and the groan came from deep inside of him. A few tremors racked his body as he came down from his high. 

Somehow, Dean remained upright and he looked down at Cas’ face, a face that for all intents and purposes, looked wrecked. The hair, God, his sexy as fuck hair was sticking out in every direction. It was still damp from their shower and Dean couldn’t wait to see what it looked like in the morning. A slow smile creased Cas’ lips. “What are you thinking about?”

“You.” It wasn’t a lie. Cas’ hair was part of Cas. “Did you enjoy your ride?”

“You couldn’t tell?” 

Dean laughed at Cas’ question. He could feel Cas softening and eased off of him. He watched as Cas removed the condom and tossed it into the trashcan next to the table. Cas reached for his towel and cleaned the result of Dean’s orgasm off of his belly. Dean got ready to lay beside Cas when he remembered his hat. He took it off and with a flick of his wrist, it landed on top of Cas’ closed laptop. Cas pulled him down, not beside him, but on top of him.

He was never one for cuddling and not ever with a man, but he found he enjoyed being in Cas’ arms, lying across his chest. He could hear Cas’ steady heartbeat and he was content. 

Dean woke to the sounds of banging on the bunkhouse door. He groaned. Sun was streaming in the windows. Hell, what time was it? He got his jeans on, but didn’t bother to snap them. He opened the door to Sam.

“What?” He growled.

“Dean, it’s eight. I could use a little help getting the horses out.” 

“Fuck.” Dean hadn’t slept past six-thirty since he was in high school. “Give me five minutes.”

He became aware of Sam’s expression. He looked in the direction of Sam’s gaze and gave an internal groan. The two bunks pulled together, the rumpled bedding and Cas, obviously naked since the sheet was piled in his lap, sitting up in bed looking like he’d just been rode hard and put up wet.

“Good morning, Castiel.” Sam was having way too much fun with this. 

“Morning, Sam.” Castiel’s voice was low and husky from sleep.

Sam gave Dean a smirk and walked down the steps of the porch. Dean slammed the door. He gathered his boots, clean socks and a clean t-shirt from his bag. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled on the socks and boots.

“Dean, are you angry about something?” Dean turned and saw that Cas’ head was tilted in that endearing way he had, but his expression was solemn.

“Not angry, no. Frustrated, yes. I haven’t slept this late in a long time so now I’m behind in the morning chores. Without Garth and Benny on Sundays, everything falls to me and Sam. I’d have liked to have everything done by now, so I can take a day off.”

“I can help out.”

“Thanks, Cas, but you don’t have to do that. The ranch is my responsibility. Besides, you’re still kind of gimpy.” Dean pulled the t-shirt over his head and picked up his hat. He looked at it and memories of their night together danced around in his mind. He put it on, leaned down and kissed Cas.

“I’ll see you later.”

Dean found himself thinking about Cas all morning. Sam kept smiling at him and it bugged him, but he know Sam was just being his bratty little brother.

***

Since he couldn’t very well help with chores, Castiel turned on his laptop and soon he was engrossed in his writing. The story was coming together and he was going to wrap up the story in the next four chapters. After that, he’d read it through and take care of any editing he needed to do before sending it off to his publisher. His publisher had already gotten the short story and loved it. He even said it was the best thing Castiel had ever written. Castiel was inclined to agree.

It was after ten when Castiel heard Dean’s boots on the porch. Yes, he knew it was Dean. Sam’s steps were more structured and solid, Dean had a more rolling gait. The door opened and he was met with a very grumpy looking man.

“Are you okay?” Castiel was concerning. Had Sam teased him too much? Was it something else?

“I didn’t get my coffee this morning. How is a person supposed to function without coffee?”

Castiel hid his grin behind his laptop. “Benny told me there is a coffeemaker in the ranch office, why didn’t you take a few minutes to make some?”

“Because it’s swill, that’s why. Your fuckin’ fancy assed machine has spoiled me.” Dean stomped over to the ‘fancy assed machine’ and grabbed two pods.

“What flavor today?” Castiel asked.

“Revv. Sounds like what I need right now.” Castiel watched Dean go through his ritual. He made two cups of coffee, added a teaspoon of sugar to each and then opened the fridge. The cowboy eyed the creamers before deciding on the Mexican Chocolate flavor.

Dean handed Castiel his mug and Castiel waited until Dean took his first sip. The only word Castiel could think of to describe Dean’s face was bliss. Pure bliss.

“God, I needed this.” Dean hiked his ass up on the table. “How’s the book coming?”

“Great. I’ve only got four more chapters to go.”

Castiel saw Dean’s face close off. “Well, that’s good then.” Dean’s voice was cool. Castiel put his hand on Dean’s thigh.

“Dean...”

Dean cut him off. “With your ankle feeling better, I thought you might want to go into town with me. I’ve got to run a few errands and I thought we’d have lunch at the diner. If you need to stay here and write, that’ll be okay though.”

“I’d love to ride into town with you.” Castiel wasn’t going to push it. Dean closed himself off as soon as Castiel mentioned finishing the book. Did that mean what Castiel thought or was he just hoping for something…dreaming of something? Was Dean upset that Castiel was going to have to leave soon?

Dean stared out the window while Castiel got his socks and boots on. Dean looked at his boots and then back up at Castiel. “You aren’t wearing your sneakers?”

“No. I figured the boots would give me more ankle support. I’m able to put more weight on it and the swelling is gone. I can probably limp along all by myself today.”

“Just don’t overdo it,” Dean said with a frown.

“I won’t, Dr. Dean. I promise to be good.” Castiel was rewarded for his sarcasm with a hint of a smile from Dean. 

“Come on, let’s roll.”

They walked outside and Castiel saw the Impala pulled up by the porch. “We can go in mine, I can put the top down.”

“No.”

“But Dean, it’s a nice day.”

“Get in the car, Cas.”

“Are you always this pigheaded?”

“Yes.”

“Assbutt,” Castiel muttered under this breath.

“Heard that, City Boy.”

By the time they got into the town of Lebanon, Dean was in a better mood. Whatever set him off in their earlier conversation seemed to have been put aside for now. Their first stop was a store that sold western clothing and accessories. Castiel followed Dean into the cool interior of the store.

A beautiful, dark haired woman was behind a counter thumbing through a catalog when they entered. She looked up and smiled warmly. “Dean Winchester. Haven’t seen you a months, not since you discovered you could buy your shirts online cheaper.”

Castiel didn’t pick up on any malice in the statement and he waited for Dean’s response.

“Ruby, you know that just happened once.” Dean grinned at the woman and she laughed. 

“What can I do for you today and who is this gorgeous piece of manhood you’ve got with you?” She came around the counter and held out her hand. Before Dean could introduce them, she said, “Hello, Tiger, I’m Ruby and if I can do anything for you…anything at all…just let me know.” She pressed a business card into his left hand because she was still holding his right one.

“This is Cas. He’s a guest at the ranch. My guest.” Dean’s voice was just this side of predatory and Ruby raised an eyebrow. She dropped Castiel’s hand and took a step back. 

“Well, well. Surprises never cease. You are one lucky bastard, Dean.”

Castiel felt like he was watching a tennis match, he looked from Dean to Ruby and back again.

“Yeah, I know. Now, I need a new shirt for the party and Cas is going to need something too.”

“Sure thing. I just got a few new ones in.” She walked towards the back of the store and the two men followed her. Castiel watched as she held a few shirts up for Dean’s inspection. He finally tried on a black shirt with white stitching and Castiel came close to drooling in public.

“What do you think, Cas?” Dean turned around to model it for him.

“I…uhm…like it. A lot.” Ruby chuckled at his reaction.

“Good, okay, now we need one for Cas.” Dean unbuttoned the one he was wearing while Ruby held up a few more shirts. Dean shook his head to each one until she got to a blue denim shirt with white and black stitching. “That’s it.”

Castiel looked at the shirt. “Dean, that’s a shirt for a cowboy…I’m not…”

Dean cut him off. “Cas, you’ll look good in it. Try it on.”

Castiel felt like he’d lost control of the situation, but he did what he was told. He took the shirt and closed the door to the dressing room. He could hear Dean discussing jeans, belts, boots…did the man need a new wardrobe?

“Hey, Cas. What size jeans do you wear?” Dean called out through the door.

“Why?”

“You are not wearing those skin tight things to the party. No one needs to see your junk, man.” Castiel heard Ruby snicker.

“Your jeans are just as tight, Dean.”

“My jeans show off my delectable ass, not my other…assets. Size?”

Castiel called out his size and huffed. Before he could change back to his own shirt, Dean opened the door and shoved a pair of jeans at him. “Try these. Hey, the shirt looks great. Don’t take it off, we’ll need to see the whole effect.“

Castiel exhaled loudly and gave Dean a face that said, ‘you will pay for this’. Dean grinned and snatched up one of his boots. “What are you doing with that?”

“You bought these at Target, Cas. Target. Jesus, you cannot wear Target boots…it’s…it’s un-American.” The door shut behind him. Castiel looked at himself in the mirror. The jeans were snug in all the right places and they did make his ass look damn good. The blue of the shirt brought out his eyes. He was getting ready to open the door and ask Dean if he could put his own clothes back on when the door opened again and Dean stood there holding a tall stack of boxes.

“I liked all these boots. We’ve got to figure out which one you want for your good pair and which you want for riding. Damn, you look hot.”

“I heard that.” Ruby’s voice came from behind Dean and Castiel watched the woman manhandle Dean out of the way. “My, my, he’s smokin’ hot.”

“Hands off, woman.” Dean elbowed her good naturedly and both of them stood there looking expectantly at Castiel.

“What?” Castiel wasn’t sure what they expected of him.

“Try the boots on. Come on, it’s almost lunch time and I’m starving.”

Castiel sat on the wooden chair provided in the dressing room and opened the first box. The boots were black embossed with tight black stitching.

“Those are Teju lizard.” Castiel looked up at Ruby and made a face. 

“Lizard?”

“I like those. Try ‘em on,” Dean said impatiently.

Thirty minutes later, Castiel felt like he’d been manipulated by the tag team of Dean and Ruby. Dean was holding a large shopping bag filled with jeans, shirts, two pair of boots and a black leather western belt. Castiel was carrying a box with a light tan Stetson in it. Dean insisted on paying for it all even though Castiel’s credit card was in Ruby’s hand at the time. She shrugged and took Dean’s, tossing Castiel’s down on the counter. “Sweet Cheeks, I’d never hear the end of it if I took your money.”

“Am I in the gay cowboy version of Pretty Woman? If I am, someone please trade this rude cowboy in on Richard Gere.” Castiel grumbled.

He got a swat on his ass from Dean for that comment. “Dean, I still don’t see why you felt I needed all this stuff. I’m not a cowboy and I don’t even play one on TV.”

Dean scoffed at the reference from the Vick’s Cough Syrup commercial. “You have to wear something nice to the party, Cas. We all dress up in our best stuff.”

“I packed some nice slacks and a dress shirt….”

“Not happening. You have to look like you fit in, Cas.”

They put the stuff in the trunk of the Impala and walked across the street to the diner where Castiel saw Dean for the first time. When they entered the restaurant, several people called out greetings. Dean found them two seats at the bar and they sat down. The woman Dean called Anna came up to them. 

“Hi, guys. You must be Castiel. Charlie told me all about you. I’m Anna.” She gave Dean a knowing look before turning back to Castiel. “What can I get you to drink?”

“I’ll just have some water with lemon.”

Dean stared at him. “Water with lemon? Really, Cas. That’s so gay.”

“Dean, I am gay and since when is water with lemon gay? Please tell me, because I’d really like to know.”

Anna had an amused look on her face.

“It just is,” Dean muttered.

“You are so full of shit.”

“You can kiss my ass.”

“You can wait until we get home.” Castiel didn’t mean for the words to be said loud enough for anyone else to hear, but apparently their little argument had stopped conversation. He heard several chuckles and a few barks of laughter. He closed his eyes. Dean was going to kill him.

“Boy, you got yourself a firecracker. Better than that last thing you went out with.” The voice was gruff and Castiel opened his eyes. An older man with a bushy gray beard was standing behind Dean. He wore a baseball cap that had seen better days and a work shirt with the name ‘Bobby’ stitched over the pocket.

Dean didn’t look angry…he really didn’t look happy either.

“Did everyone in the freakin’ town hate the woman?” Dean’s voice was loud enough to carry. Castiel looked around the room and everyone seemed to be nodding at Dean.

“Wow, really? And not one of you thought enough of me to say anything?”

“Would you have listened? You were chasing tail and she wanted to get caught. Damn shame it took you that long to figure it out.” At Bobby’s words, several people nodded understandingly. 

Dean turned around to Anna. “You better have pie.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and stuff.

Dean drove the Impala through the gates still bitching about his friends not telling him they hated Lisa. Cas hadn’t said much and Dean really did appreciate that. Cas just let him go on and on, nodding his head in understanding occasionally.

When he parked the car under the shade of the oak behind the house, he turned to Cas. “How’s the ankle?”

“It’s okay, Dean. If I stay off of it tonight, then I should be able to get around normally tomorrow.”

“Good.” Dean got out of the car and opened the trunk. Cas got out and came around the help. “Hey, Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Maybe you can…move your stuff to my room tomorrow…that is if you think your ankle could handle the stairs. We have an office downstairs. It’s pretty nice, I never use it though… I take care of the ranch business down at the office in the barn. You could use it for your writing. I mean…it’s okay if you don’t want to…” Dean knew he was rambling but he was nervous about Cas’ answer.

Cas was staring at him. “That’s okay…I know you’re probably used to your own space…just forget I said anything…”

Cas mouth curved up in the most adorable smile…yes, it was adorable. And no, Dean wouldn’t admit to anyone he used that word.

“If you’re sure…” 

Dean grinned. “I’m sure.”

Dean showed Cas the downstairs office and then he ran their purchases up to his room. He looked around. Mrs. Tran kept it pretty clean…changing the sheets, making the bed and dusting…he needed to shove some of his magazines and other crap into the back of his closet. All his rodeo buckles and trophies lined a bookcase…maybe he should move those down to the barn office. That’s where most of ranch trophies were kept. He’d make sure he cleaned up before Cas moved in. Cas was moving in. Hot damn.

As the oldest, Dean got the master bedroom. After his parents’ deaths, it took him almost a year to move his things into their room. Over the last few years, Dean slowly made it his. One day he planned to bring his bride here. Bride, yeah right.  
Cas was waiting for him in the kitchen with Sam. They were drinking beer. Dean snagged one out of the fridge. “So, when is your brother supposed to get here?” Dean wasn’t looking forward to Gabe’s visit. The man was obnoxious. Still, he was a great friend to Sam and he was Cas’ brother.

“His last text said he’d be here around five.”

“I had Mrs. Tran make up the guest room,” Sam said. “What are you making for dinner?”

“Fried pork chops, mashed potatoes and gravy and some brandied carrots.”

“Gabe said he was bringing dessert,” Cas said as an afterthought. 

“Dessert?” Dean’s face lit up.

***

Dean was in the kitchen preparing dinner, while Sam and Castiel sat on the front porch talking and drinking beer. Castiel wanted to help Dean, but his lover shooed him out of the kitchen.

A little after five, a black Corvette came through the gate and pulled up in front of the house. Sam grinned and went down the steps to meet his old friend. Castiel decided to wait up on the porch. He watched the two men embrace with Sam lifting Castiel’s smaller brother off of his feet. 

He watched their animated discussion and then Gabe reached inside the car. He gave Sam a large white box and he carried his suitcase. Castiel stood up when Gabe got to the porch.

“Hey, Little Bro, how’s the ankle?” Gabe slung his arm around Castiel and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. Castiel turned up his nose and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

“It’s better, almost good as new.”

“Dean’s got dinner going, if you want, I’ll show you your room and you can wash up.” Sam started for the front door. Gabe followed close behind.

Castiel wondered into the kitchen. Dean was stirring gravy and the room smelled wonderful. “Gabe’s here.”

“Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.” Dean held out a spoon. “Try this.”

“Hot…hot…good, but hot.” Castiel felt like he dipped his tongue into molten lava.

“You were supposed to blow on it, Babe.” Dean reached up a thumb and wiped some of the gravy off Castiel’s lips. 

“Now you tell me.” Castiel pouted. He held his beer bottle to his mouth and stuck his tongue out on the cool glass. It made Dean laugh. Castiel loved making Dean laugh. He loved the way he threw his whole body into it and the way his eyes squinted so that the laugh lines were more prominent. It was a deep and hearty laugh that was strangely musical.

Sam entered the kitchen with the white box. “Gabe said this is his contribution to dinner.” Sam sat the box on the table opened the lid. Dean came closer to peek, but Sam snapped the lid shut. 

“Hey, what’s in the box?” 

Sam snickered. “Not a severed head.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Castiel gave the two brothers a strange look. Dean tried to push Sam aside, but Sam was much taller. Their antics amused Castiel and he just leaned back to watch. He caught movement in the corner of his eye and saw his brother standing at the kitchen entrance. He shrugged and went back to watching the brothers wrestling.

“Why are they going all WWF in the kitchen?” Gabe whispered conspiratorially to Castiel.

“Sam is not allowing Dean to see what you brought for dessert.”

Gabe nodded like this was a normal occurrence. He crossed his arms across his chest. He said in a louder voice, “You know there is enough for everyone, right?”

The two stopped shoving each other and looked over at him. “I was just preventing Dean from eating it before dinner. You don’t know him like I do,” Sam said to his friend.

“Hey, eat dessert first, life is uncertain.” Dean said, surprising Sam with another shove, allowing him to open the box.

“That’s my motto.” Gabe agreed.

Dean’s face was priceless. He looked like a child on Christmas morning. “Ohhhhh, pies.”

“I remembered you had an unnatural obsession with them.” Gabe grinned at Sam.

“There is nothing unnatural about loving pie.”

Dean’s meal was wonderful as usual and after the kitchen was clean, the four men sat out on the porch drinking beer. Sam and Gabe talked about their college days and then Dean seemed to perk up when Gabe regaled them with stories of their youth. Dean gave him warm smiles whenever Gabe shared a story about Castiel’s childhood.

The evening was enjoyable. Good food, beer and spending time with Dean. So far, Gabe hadn’t picked up on their relationship. It wouldn’t take him long though. 

Around ten, Dean announced he had to get up early and he needed to get to bed. “I’m going to check the stock and turn in.” He said his goodnights and met Castiel’s eyes. Castiel gave him a slight nod, undetected by Gabe. Dean stepped off the porch. 

The three remaining men talked for a few more minutes and then Sam left the two brothers alone. Movement drew their eyes and they watched Dean go up the stairs to the bunkhouse and then the lights came on.

“Isn’t that the bunkhouse?”

“Yes,” Castiel answered briefly. Here it comes…the part of his brother’s visit he’d been dreading.

“Isn’t that where you are staying?” Gabe turned towards Castiel.

“Yes.”

“Something you want to tell me, Little Brother?”

“Not particularly.” Castiel knew pleading the fifth wouldn’t work with Gabe. He was like a dog with a bone. He would not give up. If Castiel didn’t give him answers, he’d ask Sam or worse, Dean.

“I knew you’d have a thing for him. He’s one hot cowboy. Like underwear model hot.”

“Gabe, if you say Dean is hot one more time, I will start to question your heterosexuality.”

“Spill, Cassie.” Gabe leaned back in the chair and propped his feet up on the porch railing. Clearly, he was getting comfortable because he knew Castiel would eventually spill his guts.

“Dean and I are…seeing each other.”

“If he’s staying with you in the bunkhouse, I would imagine you two are really ‘seeing’ each other.”

“Gabe, can we just drop it? For once, can you just stay out of my love life?”

Gabe looked at him sadly. “Cassie, I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Guess what, Gabe? I’m almost forty. I know love hurts and I can deal with it.” Castiel ran his hand through his hair.

“Love? Fuck, Castiel. Don’t tell me you’ve gone off and fallen for the guy already. There’s no future in it. I know you, Castiel, you aren’t into little flings. You aren’t fuck buddy material.”

“I don’t care if there is a future in it or not, Gabe. I’m just taking it one day at a time.” Castiel’s voice was resigned.

“Damn it, Castiel. I was there through all that crap with Michael. Every time you caught him cheating…all the lies…and that last time when he fuckin’ hit you…”

Castiel stood and his words were spoken through clenched teeth. “Dean’s not like Michael!”

“I didn’t say he was. I just…” Gabe stood and put his hand on Castiel’s tense shoulder. “Just know I’ll be there to pick up the pieces. Goodnight, Castiel.”

Castiel waited until the door shut before stepping off the porch. 

***

Cas opened the bunkhouse door and Dean gave him a welcoming smile. He was already in bed and reading An Angel Affair. Yep, so sue him, he saved them from his trash can. His smile faded at Cas’ face.

“What’s going on?” He put the book on the floor next to the bunk.

“Nothing. Just tired.”

“You aren’t a good liar, Cas.”

Cas didn’t respond, he just started to undress. Dean watched, but found he didn’t feel all that turned on now. Something happened. Gabe must have said something. Cas didn’t need sex tonight. Dean wasn’t sure what he needed, but he wanted to be the one that gave it to him, whatever it was.

“Dean…”

“Cas, I know Gabe must have said something to upset you. Just tell me what it was and we can deal with it. I know he’s your brother, but I can send him packing.”

“He is my brother, Dean, and he’s just being…overprotective.”

Dean stood up and pulled on his jeans. He wasn’t having a serious conversation with Cas while he was naked. Cas was down to his jeans and he was just standing there. “Cas, talk to me.” Okay, this was a first. Usually, when he was dating someone and they got upset, Dean walked away…talking just complicated things.

Cas sat on one of the unmade bunks and looked at his hands. “I lived with Michael for two years. After the third time he cheated, I stopped keeping track.”

Dean sat, teeth clenched. So, this Michael guy was a douchebag.

“We fought. A lot. Mainly, I just wanted him to leave me alone. I would kick him out and he’d make promises, so I’d let him come back. The last time I kicked him out, he came over…he was drunk. I told him to leave and never come back. He hit me.”  
Dean’s hands formed fists, but he didn’t speak. He waited.

“Gabe was who I always called after he cheated or I caught him in a lie.” 

They sat in silence, each in their own thoughts. Dean finally stood and began to pace. Once down the length of the bunkhouse, then again and again. The fourth time, he stopped in front of Cas. “Does Gabe think I’m…like Michael?” Dean was hoping Cas was going to say no because if he said yes, Dean was going to go up to the house and beat the shit out of him, brother or not.

“No.”

“So…what then?”

“He doesn’t want me hurt.” Not once since Cas entered the bunkhouse had he looked at Dean. His eyes lifted now and met Dean’s. 

“Cas, I…” Fuck. He could promise he’d never hurt Cas. He’d never do it intentionally, but sometimes shit just happened. 

“Dean, I’m not asking for promises. You are nothing like Michael. You are a good man. And…and when I go back to San Francisco, I’ll be taking some great memories with me. I just want some sleep now and I’ll be fine in the morning.”

Dean knew that was the end of the conversation. A part of him was relieved, but an even larger part was confused. As he lay in the darkness, listening to Cas breathing beside him, he tried to imagine life on the ranch after Cas left. He just couldn’t, his imagination wasn’t that good.

When his alarm woke him, he was exhausted. Cas pulled his pillow over his head and Dean couldn’t help but touch his shoulder before he got up. He showered, dressed and made a cup of coffee. He picked out a new flavor and tried a different creamer. He set out Cas’ mug, put the same flavor pod into the mug and sat it by the coffee maker. He found a stack of Post It notes on Cas’ table and wrote a quick note on it and then stuck it on the same creamer he used. Maybe it was silly, but he enjoyed sharing the same coffee with Cas every morning.

He waved to Benny and Garth. They were over by the main barn. He would get with them later for a brief staff meeting. For now, he wanted food. Sam was in the kitchen eating a bowl of granola.

“You know, we could save grocery money if you just ate some of the horses’ sweet feed. It looks the same as that shit you got in your bowl.”

“Laugh it up, Dean. I’ll remember to say I told you so when you are in the nursing home with heart disease and high blood pressure.”

“I’m perfectly healthy, Sammy. Never better and I attribute it all to bacon. Lots of bacon.”

Dean was in the middle of his morning chores when he saw Mrs. Tran’s Oldsmobile pull up at the house. He finished working with the pretty bay filly and went up to the house.

“Morning.”

“Good morning, Dean. What do you want?” The woman was looking at him suspiciously.

“Can’t I just say good morning without you thinking I want something?” Dean turned on his boyish charm. It never worked on their housekeeper before, but he never gave up hope.

“You never come to the house before lunch. What do you want?” She repeated her question, hands on hips.

“I just wondered if you could…maybe…pack a picnic lunch for me.” 

“Picnic?” The older woman chuckled. “You really like that boy, don’t you?”

“What boy?” Gabe’s voice made Dean spin around. Their houseguest was standing in the doorway, looking rumpled from sleep.

Dean didn’t answer him. He looked at Mrs. Tran. “I’ll stop by around eleven thirty to pick it up.”

He let the screen door slam shut behind him. At eleven, he brought Wendigo and Angel up to the barn and brushed them until they gleamed. He found his saddle bags and got an old western blanket from the office. Once the two horses were saddled he went back to the house. His parents’ old picnic basket was sitting on the table. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, Mrs. T.”

“Don’t thank me. Gabe packed it for you.” He eyed the basket with suspicion, but didn’t have time to open it.

After he tied the picnic basket to his saddle, he mounted and rode to the bunkhouse, leading Angel behind him. He knotted the reins to the rail and stepped inside. Cas was at his laptop. 

“Hey.”

“Hello, Dean.” Dean had to admit, he looked better than he did last night.

“You get your coffee this morning?”

“I did. Thank you.”

“Look, Cas. I have a surprise…”

Castiel looked up, curiosity showing in his eyes. “A surprise?”

“Yeah, put your boots on.” When Cas reached for the boots from Target, Dean growled. “Crap, your new boots are in my room.”

“These are perfectly fine, Dean.”

When they walked outside, Cas saw the horses and the picnic basket and looked back at Dean. “A picnic? Really?” His smile was worth any humiliation the guys would give him.

They rode towards the back of the ranch where Benny and Garth were repairing a fence. Both men grinned at Dean. Yep, humiliation was coming.

***

Castiel woke in a better mood. He did love Dean and he was willing to settle for any type of relationship Dean could give him. Fuck buddies…whatever…he just couldn’t give him up…not now. After the party, when he left for San Francisco, he’d have to let go, but not now.

The coffee mug with the pod already in it was sweet, but when he opened the fridge and saw the yellow sticky note on the creamer, he laughed. In big bold letters, it read ‘use this one’.

Dean’s arrival pulled him out of his writing mode and when he said he had a surprise, Castiel felt a sense of excitement. Dean made him go out the door first and he saw the horses. Dean’s horse had an old fashioned picnic basket tied to it. He turned and beamed at Dean. 

The cowboy led the way between the barns and down the ranch road. Benny and Garth smiled at them and Castiel waved. Dean opened the gate and let Castiel and Angel through before following him and closing the gate behind him. Several of the two year olds scattered then the two horses came through the open pasture. The two didn’t talk a whole lot, they were just enjoying the spring day. After about thirty minutes, Castiel knew where they were going. Castiel heard the rush of the creek before he saw it. It was so different in the day time. The water was clear and bluish green. Castiel loved the colors of the trees, glorious in their spring foliage. 

Dean spread out the pretty check blanket on the small, pebbled beach. Castiel sat down beside Dean and stared at the water flowing by. He heard a gasp of surprise and turned back to Dean. “What is it?”

“I just expected a few sandwiches, but apparently your brother had other plans.” Castiel looked inside the basket and smiled. Inside was a glass bottle of water with sliced strawberries floating in it. Two wine glasses, a bottle of Chardonnay and a corkscrew. The food consisted of cheeses, olives, sliced, roasted chicken, a loaf of French bread and brownies. 

Gabe’s thoughtfulness told Castiel that his brother was accepting of his decision to continue his affair with Dean. For his part, Dean looked very pleased. They ate and drank, then lay back on the blanket looking up at the white billowing clouds against the blue sky.

They talked about nonsensical things and serious things. The afternoon sun moved towards the western sky and Dean stretched as he sat up. “Come on, I have something to show you.”

Dean took his hand and pulled him up. They walked hand in hand over to a large oak tree. A portion of the bark had been scraped off at one time, by the looks of it many, many years ago and there was a set of initial carved into the wood. HW + CW  
Castiel looked at Dean quizzically. “My grandparents,” Dean whispered.

Castiel traced his finger over the scared tree. “They left you and Sam a wonderful legacy, Dean. No wonder you are so proud of the Winchester name.”

Then Dean pulled him around the base of the tree and there was another scraped place just like the first one, this one carried the initials, JW + MW. Castiel touched Dean’s arm. “Thank you for showing me this.” Castiel knew what he was looking at was sacred to Dean and Sam. No wonder Sam had been surprised Dean brought him here. Castiel watched in confusion as Dean took out his pocket knife and began scraping a spot on the old tree.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Dean just looked at him and smiled. Castiel watched in a mixture of fascination and apprehension as Dean carved DW into the wood. He held his breath as Dean added the plus sign. A tear fell when Dean finished the C. Dean stopped and looked at Castiel, brushing the tear from his cheek.

“I’m not much on flowery words, Cas. And I know we haven’t known each other that long, but I know what I want. I know I can’t imagine my life here once you’re gone.” Castiel stared, unable to form words. His fingernails were digging into his palms. 

Dean looked down at the tree and carved the N. When he looked back up, he raised an eyebrow in question. “You gonna say anything?” 

Castiel saw the fear in Dean’s eyes. “Dean.” That was the only word he could get out. His arms wrapped around Dean in a fierce hug that almost brought them both crashing down into the long grass.

Castiel didn’t remember the walk back to the blanket and he didn’t remember them undressing, but he would remember that afternoon for the rest of his life. This time was nothing like their other times. This was rutting and fumbling and laughter and tears…it was wet and dirty and over much too quick. But for Castiel, it was just as perfect as those other times even if Dean hadn’t said the words he wanted to hear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns one of Cas' embarrassing little secrets...

Since he took the afternoon off, Dean worked hard to take care of the afternoon chores when they returned from their ride. Dean and Benny were tending to a bite on the shoulder of one of the ponies while Cas watched. Dean looked up and saw the young man first.

“Ben? What are you doing here?”

“Mom said you didn’t want to see me anymore, but...but…” The child dissolved into tears and Dean scooped the youngster into his arms.

“Shhhh, hey, Buddy, it’s okay. I will always want to see you, Ben. Please believe that.” Dean was furious. It was one thing to spread rumors and try to hurt him, but damn the woman for hurting her own kid.

“Grand…grand…daddy sold Ghostfacer.” The sobs were close to being hysterical. 

“What? Ben, are you sure?” The boy nodded.

“He…he…he said…he cost too much…to feed.” Dean saw red. He’d given the boy Ghostfacer for Christmas. Since Lisa’s father kept a few horses and Lisa said it was okay, Dean picked up the horse at an auction for the kid’s present. 

Benny looked just as pissed as Dean and Cas looked like he wanted to punch someone as well. “Hey, Benny, would you take Ben up to the house and see if there is any of that chocolate ice cream left.”

“Sure thing, Boss.”

“Ben, I’m going to call your mom and see what’s going on. Okay. Don’t worry.” Dean sat the child down and then looked around. “Hey, how did you get here, Ben.”

“I hitched a ride on the back of a truck.”

Dean swore under his breath. “Promise me you won’t ever do that again. You have my number, Ben. If you need me, just call. Promise?”

‘I promise.” Dean watched the boy walk away with Benny. He hit the side of the barn with his fist and winced. Cas grabbed his hand and grimaced at the bloody scrapes.

“Damn it, Dean.” Cas looked through the horses’ first aid kit laying open on the bench beside him. He found antiseptic and a roll of bandage. 

Dean pulled his hand away though. “Not now, Cas. I’ve got a call to make.”

He pulled out his cell and scrolled until he found Lisa’s number.

“Lisa, did your father sell Ghostfacer? Son of a bitch! Why didn’t you call me? I would have kept the horse for Ben. Don’t even go there. This isn’t about you, it’s about Ben. Who did he sell him too? Well, you better find out. Or what? Or what? Really, Lisa, you don’t want to piss me off. Ben told me, that’s how. Yes. He’s here, Lisa. Hitchhiked because he’s heartbroken. Fine. You just get me a name right God damn now.”

Dean’s finger hit the end call button and he snarled. Cas caught his hand before he hit the barn again. “How could I have been so freakin’ blind about her?”

“We all make poor choices, Dean. You did, I did, we just learn and go on.”

“Lisa is coming to get Ben. I’m not happy about it. I really don’t want her on the ranch, but she told me to stay away from their place.”

“Maybe it’s for the best. It sounds like she may be emotionally unstable and I would rather you have witnesses around when she comes.”

Dean looked at Cas and wrapped his hand around the back of Cas’ neck. He hauled him close for a kiss. “Thanks, Babe.”

When Lisa’s truck slid to a stop ten minutes later, Ben was still eating ice cream on the front porch swing while Dean, Sam, Gabe and Cas sat around him. Dean stood up.

“Ben, get in the truck!” Lisa yelled and the boy cowered away from her.

“Sam, could you walk Ben to Lisa’s truck.” Sam stood up and picked up the child. Dean waited until Sam was at the truck before he let loose.

“Lisa, if I find out you hurt that child in any way, so help me, you will regret the day you were born.”

“Ben is well taken care of. Don’t you ever question my parenting, Dean.”

“Who bought the horse, Lisa? I want a name.” Dean’s voice was steely. The woman pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and threw it at him. It fluttered in the breeze and fell to the ground near Cas. Cas bent to pick it up.

“Is this your faggot boyfriend?” Her voice was shrill and reminded Dean of nails on a chalkboard. “I can’t believe you take it up the ass now. The whole town is talking about it. No wonder you were such a lousy lay.”

Before Dean could react, Cas stepped forward and got right in Lisa’s face. “Listen to me you sanctimonious little bitch. Dean is very good in bed, perhaps it was you who was the lousy lay. It must have been you, since you turned a straight man gay. That probably really hurts, doesn’t it? It might be a little hard for you to find someone to fuck your sorry ass now.”

Gabe snorted with laughter as Lisa’s face drained of color. Sam had walked up just in time to hear Cas’ tirade and he was grinning. 

She took a step towards Cas and drew her hand back to slap him, but Cas was quick. He grabbed her wrist and held it. “Don’t even think about it. You see, I don’t hit back, I’ll have your skinny, white ass arrested for assault and I will have witnesses. I would suggest you take your ass back to daddy right damn now.”

Cas released her wrist. She gave Dean one more dirty look and then stomped away to her truck. The tires spun and she was gone in a cloud of dust. 

“Cas, babe, you know I wasn’t totally straight, right?”

“Does she know that?” Cas was still flushed with anger.

“No.” 

“Then we can let her think her sorry ass turned you gay.”

Sam and Gabe laughed so hard they had to sit down. Dean was just shaking his head, grinning. Cas was hot as fuck when he was pissed. Dean was just glad he wasn’t on the receiving end of that anger. 

***

Castiel hadn’t been that mad in ages. That…that bitch really pushed his buttons. No one was going to talk to Dean that way. He knew he probably came across as a drama queen, but he didn’t really care.

Dean was sitting on the front porch steps trying to find out who bought the child’s horse, phone pressed to his ear. Castiel couldn’t believe the boy’s grandfather sold the animal or that Lisa allowed it. Sam and Gabe decided to go into town to have dinner, since Dean was too wound up to cook anything. Castiel left him on the porch and made himself at home in the kitchen, going through the fridge and cabinets trying to find something for them to eat. He finally settled on a chicken stirfry. He found fresh carrots, cabbage and zucchini in the crisper and some leftover chicken. He wasn’t the best of cooks, but a simple sauté he could handle.

“The guy who bought Ghostfacer is from Wichita. He bought it for his deaf daughter. I offered the guy another horse, but the girl is already in love with him. What am I supposed to do?”

Castiel thought about it as he sliced up the carrots. He bit his lip nervously before he spoke. “Dean, you can’t take the horse from a handicapped child. Even if you got Ben’s horse back, would Lisa let Ben come over to ride it?”

Dean sat down at the table and exhaled loudly. It was obvious that he was frustrated and worried about the young boy.

“You’re right. I just feel so fuckin’ pissed off right now.”

Castiel wiped his hands on a towel and came around to stand behind Dean. He rubbed Dean’s tense shoulders. “All you can do is be there if Ben needs you.”

Dean leaned his head back and Castiel kissed his forehead. Dean took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You were awesome, Babe. Seriously, you’re hot when you’re pissed.”

“I acted like a queen.”

Dean threw back his head a laughed. 

They ate and Dean gave Castiel several compliments on the meal. After the dishwasher was loaded, Dean took Castiel’s hand and led him upstairs. Castiel had never seen the second floor of the house and was excited to see Dean’s bedroom.

The hallway was filled with family pictures and Castiel paused to look at them. Dean told him the stories behind the photographs as they made their way slowly down the hall. Dean’s room was just like the cowboy who slept there. Simple, masculine and unassuming. The bed was an old fashioned fourposter draped with a colorful quilt. A matching dresser and bureau were on one wall and on the opposite wall were two floor-to-ceiling bookcases. Castiel went to the bookcases. They were filled with books, trophies, championship belt buckles and even rocks and shards of pottery. The floors were oak with tan throw rugs. 

“I love your room, Dean.” Castiel ran his hand over the quilt. His parents’ house, the home he grew up in was ‘done’ by an interior designer, even his bedroom had been cold and formal. There were no family photos except for the posed ones commissioned by a professional photographer. 

“My grandmother made that quilt.” Dean was looking around the room like he was seeing it for the first time. “I need to get rid of some of the junk. I’ll box the buckles up and take them down to the barn.”

“No. Don’t change a thing.”

Dean drew him in for a long, smoldering kiss. The kind of kiss that curled your toes…the kind of kiss that made your blood run so hot you think it’s going to starting boiling under your skin. They fumbled with undressing each other until they both got so frustrated, they just stripped themselves. Clothes and boots were left on the floor and they tumbled onto the bed. Their heated kisses slowed. Castiel’s fingertips trailed over Dean’s tan skin, browned from work in the sun. “You are a beautiful man, Dean Winchester.”

Dean blushed. “You’re the one that’s beautiful, Cas. I’m just a cowboy. You could be a freakin’ model.” Dean traced the stubble on Castiel’s jaw. 

Castiel smiled. Dean really wasn’t aware of how gorgeous he really was. Castiel found he wanted to know everything about this man that he loved. There were so many things he was curious about.

“When did you lose your virginity?”

Dean stopped his hand from running down Cas’ chest and looked up at him. “I was fifteen. Her name was Heather. She was sixteen.”

“Ah, an older woman.”

“Yeah. We did it in the back of her dad’s pickup. What about you?”

“I was eighteen. A freshman at Boston College. He was a junior. Gregory H. Davis, the third.”

“The third.” Dean snickered. “So, your first time was with a rich frat boy?”

“He was very nice and patient. Next question, when did you have sex with a guy the first time?” Castiel brushed a fingertip over Dean’s nipple and then flicked his tongue over it. He heard Dean’s sharp inhalation of breath.

“First guy…can’t remember his name. He was in the calf roping competition. I was drunk and on a natural high from winning my event. He offered to blow me and I thought, hell, why not. Afterwards, I watched him jack off. It was kind of hot. Two weeks later, in Dallas, I hooked up with a bull rider. I gave him head and then he let me fuck him.”

Castiel sucked Dean’s nipple into his mouth, while his hand trailed down Dean’s stomach. 

“Strangest thing you’ve done sexually?” Dean asked, his hand lightly rubbing the back of Castiel’s neck.

Castiel dipped his tongue into Dean’s belly button and gave it a swirl. “By myself or with someone?”

Dean arched an eyebrow. “I’m intrigued. Both.”

“I had a threesome once. Not strange for some, but strange for me. What about you?” Castiel had moved on to the juncture of Dean’s thigh and hip and as licking the slight indentation there.

“You haven’t answered the rest of your question yet.”

Castiel groaned and he knew his face was getting pink. Dean chuckled. “Oh, this is going to be good.”

“Icansuckmyowncock.” The words rushed out together.

Dean sat up so fast that Castiel was knocked onto his back. “What? You can do that? No shit. Fuck, if I could do that, I’d never leave the fuckin’ house.”

“I took a few years of yoga and…” Castiel let his sentence trail off. He thought Dean would be put off by the thought but apparently it was having the opposite effect on his cowboy.  
“Show me.” 

Castiel blinked. 

“Come on, Cas. Show me.”

“No, Dean.” Castiel was somewhat embarrassed by Dean’s enthusiasm.

“Please.” Dean’s attempt at a puppy dog face was comical and Castiel laughed.

“Okay, just this once.” Castiel straighten his body to lie flat on the mattress. He contracted his abdominal muscles and pulled his legs up, using his arms to brace his back. Toes pointed at the ceiling, he slowly brought them over his head. His cock was a couple of inches from his mouth and he stretched once more, his toes resting on the mattress above his head. He opened his mouth and tasted his cock. He was just about to release, but Dean’s husky voice stopped him.

“Spread your legs.” Castiel opened his legs a few inches and looked at Dean. What he saw made his cock harden even more. Dean mouth was slack, his face was flushed and his eyes, fuck, his eyes looked like a starving man at a banquet.

Dean moved so he was on his knees behind Castiel’s head. He felt Dean’s hands on his thighs, parting them even further. Dean’s mouth joined his. The angle made it difficult to kiss, but Dean didn’t seem too concerned. He started working over Castiel’s cock with his tongue. Castiel met Dean’s tongue with his own and soon, Castiel’s cock was wet with their combined spit. Dean’s hand held Castiel’s cock steady so he could take more of it in his mouth. He tasted his own juices and the sound Dean made sent a shiver up his spine. Dean spit into his hand and reached up to Castiel’s exposed hole. He used his thumb to rub the tightly puckered entrance while his tongue was still moving up and down Castiel’s shaft. 

“God…fuck…Cas…I want you to come like this.” Dean’s voice was ragged and Castiel winced as the cowboy’s thumb pressed inside. Pressure, burn and…a wave of intense pleasure. Castiel sucked on the head of his cock while Dean’s mouth was working his balls. Dean’s thumb was moving in and out of his ass. He was so turned on…his mouth full of his own cock…Dean’s hot mouth…

“That’s it, Baby…” Dean took one of his testicles into his mouth and sucked on it. His thumb rubbed against his prostate and Castiel jerked. “Come for me, Cas.”

Castiel was close…so close…Dean’s thumb was milking his prostate…Castiel brought his hand forward to work his cock. 

“Come for me…let me taste you.” Dean’s last words sent Castiel spiraling out of control. His cock spasmed and he released his cock. His cum spurted into his mouth and Dean was right there, lapping it up, swirling his tongue with Castiel’s as they shared the most intimate of kisses. Dean slowly pulled his thumb out of Castiel’s body. Castiel sighed and let his legs relax and drop down to the mattress. Dean stared down at him. “That was the most…God…” Dean’s mouth crashed down on his with bruising force. Castiel opened for him, letting Dean take. Panting hard, Dean lifted his head. “I want to fuck you so bad, Babe. Please.”

“Fuck me, Dean,” Castiel said softly. Dean rolled to a sitting position and opened the nightstand drawer. Castiel watched as he rolled on the condom and squirted a healthy amount of lube onto his fingers. Cas rolled over and got up on his hands and knees. His eyes closed when he felt Dean’s fingers, cool with the lube, rubbing against him…into him. He was so relaxed from his orgasm…”Hurry, Dean.” 

***

Dean didn’t think he’d ever been as turned on as he was when Cas proved he could suck his own cock. He almost came just from the sight alone. And God, kissing him while his cock pumped cum into their mouths…that was something he would never, ever forget.

He worked two fingers into Cas’ ass. Cas moaned and begged for more. Dean added another and Cas pushed against it, fucking himself on Dean’s slick fingers. “I’m going to fuck you good, Babe.”

Dean nudged Cas’ knees apart so he could get between his legs. Dean gripped his cock. With one quick push, he was past the tight opening and Cas whimpered. “God…yes…now, Dean. Fuck me.”

His cock slid home and he paused to let Cas’ body adjust, but Cas wasn’t having it. Cas was grinding his ass. “Hard, Dean…need it hard.”

He snapped his hips in and out, picking up speed. He was pounding into Cas’ body, his hands gripping Cas hips, knowing his would leave bruises, but knowing Cas was past caring. The man below him was wantonly arching into him, taking him deeper with each thrust. Dean could hear the squeak of the mattress, the banging of the headboard on the wall, the soft slap of his balls against Cas’…he wasn’t going to last…”Cas…Cas…” Blinding white light, every muscle in his body contracting, heart beating so hard it hurt…Dean emptied himself deep inside his lover’s body. He couldn’t seem to catch his breath and he collapsed on Cas’ strong back. 

Later, they lay side by side, the bedside lamp off. “Favorite color?” Dean’s voice was heavy with exhaustion.

“Don’t really have one. What about you?”

“Blue…like your eyes…” Dean’s own eyes closed and he drifted off.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days drifted by on a cloud of contentment for Castiel. He wrote during the day while Dean worked with his horses. Occasionally, Castiel would venture out of the downstairs office, where he was now set up, to watch Charlie teach her classes or to watch Dean train the young horses. Evenings were spent having dinner together and watching TV or playing video games. Castiel got to know Jess very well and the two couples spent a lot of time together. Their nights were spent exploring each other. Love making would sometimes escalate to rough, dirty sex. They tried out every position imaginable. Sometimes, Dean would find a chapter in one of Castiel’s books and make Castiel read it out loud. Dean claimed Castiel’s voice was a turn-on, but when he read a sex scene from one of the books, the cowboy became insatiable.

“I should talk to my publisher about reading my work for a series of audio books.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No. Nobody is hearing you say shit like that but me. Jesus, Cas, you’d have crazy people stalking you. You have no idea what your voice is capable of. When you read to me I almost cream my jeans.”

Gabe left after three days. It was a great visit, but he had to get back to the bakery. Before he left, he had a few minutes alone with his younger brother.

“You seem real happy, Castiel. Just promise me you will be careful.”

“I promise. And Gabe, he makes me incredibly happy.”

Each and every morning, Dean got up, brewed a new flavor of coffee, blended it with creamer and sugar and brought it upstairs. He would wake Castiel with a few kisses and they would share a cup of coffee before starting their days. When Dean complained they only had one other flavor of coffee left, Castiel got on the internet and order several more boxes. He paid extra to have them delivered overnight.

The day before the party, the ranch was in chaos. A local electrician was setting up the large jumbo-tron. Refrigerator trucks brought in food and kegs of beer. The arena floor was raked to smoothness and a rental company delivered fifty tables and three hundred folding chairs. Castiel pitched in wherever he could, setting up chairs, grooming ponies for the local kids to ride and even hanging streamers from the rafters in the dark green and white colors of Winchester Farms.

Saturday morning was clear and sunny. Castiel dressed in his new clothes, hat and boots. Dean caught him looking at his reflection in the dresser mirror and wrapped his arms around him. “Hey, cowboy, want to go down to the barn and fool around?”

“Not after what happened last time.” Castiel met Dean’s eyes in the mirror and they were full of mirth. They were having a particularly loud fuck in one of the back stalls one afternoon and Garth walked in on them. “Garth hasn’t been able to look me in the eye since that unfortunate incident.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, he’s been avoiding me too. At the staff meeting yesterday, Benny said the word ass and I though Garth was going to sink into the floor. Get this, he asked Benny how a man’s dick could fit up someone’s ass because he couldn’t even get his finger in his.”

Castiel burst into laughter. “Oh, God, what did Benny tell him?”

“I’m not sure. I couldn’t get Benny to stop laughing long enough to tell me.”

People began to arrive at one. The race was to start at four. The plans were to have everyone mingle until the race started and after the race, they’d serve the food. The front pasture was designated for parking and by two o’clock, it was full of trucks and SUV’s of every type and color. Dean pulled Castiel around introducing him to everyone. Charlie and Garth were leading toddlers around on ponies while parents took pictures. The catering company had huge grills set up and were cooking barbequed pork, brisket, chickens, sausages and hot dogs. The tables groaned from the weight of the food.

Dean stepped up on the flatbed trailer acting as the stage for the event and took the microphone. He got everyone’s attention and announced the race was starting in thirty minutes. The pre-race show was already on the big screen and several men stood around watching. Dean hopped down and found Castiel talking to Bobby. “Think everyone is having a good time so far?” Dean asked the two men.

“Dean, relax, son. The Winchesters have been hosting this event for twenty years. Everyone loves it and they all have a great time,” Bobby said gruffly. He patted Dean’s back as he walked towards a group of older men.

“Dean, everyone is having fun. This is amazing.”

***

Dean was the type of host that always wondered if anyone was going to show up to the party and when they did, he was amazed. The first year after his parents died, he didn’t want to have the annual event. It didn’t feel right, but Bobby sat him down on the ratty, grease stained couch in his garage and told him he’d be disappointing his parents and the people of the town if he didn’t have it. “These folks paid their respects at your mom and dad’s funeral, now they want to come out and show their support by honoring them.”

Bobby’s words helped Dean get through that first year’s party. He is still apprehensive even after all this time, but the thought of cancelling it has never been considered again.

Cas seemed to be enjoying himself and that gives Dean hope that Cas will stay and be happy here on the ranch with him. Three weeks. It’s been only three weeks since Cas turned his world upside down. Was that too short of a time to fall head over heels for someone? He knows that he thinks of Cas just about every waking moment of every single day. When he carved Cas’ initials in the tree, Dean pretty much handed Cas his heart. He thought Cas understood, but sometimes he wasn’t sure. On occasion, Cas would talk about his apartment or friends ‘back home’.

“Hey, a penny for your thoughts.” Charlie stood next to him at the railing. There was a break in the pony rides and she must have found one of the kegs because she was holding a cup of beer out to him.

“My thoughts are at least worth a nickel.”

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of change. Picking up a nickel, she placed it in his hand before putting the rest back in her pocket.

Dean looked down at the coin and sighed. “I don’t know, Charlie. You know how I feel about Cas, but I don’t know how to ask him to stay. Shit, I carved our initials in the Winchester oak, but he hasn’t said anything about it.”

“What? OMG, Dude. You didn’t tell me you proposed!” Charlie was hopping up and down.

“Whoa, whoa. Slow down. I didn’t propose. I just wanted him to know how I felt.” Dean’s face reddened. “Jezz, Charlie, pipe down. The whole town doesn’t need to know.”

“But Dean, you took him to your grandparents’ tree…the tree where your granddaddy proposed to your grandmother. The same tree where your dad proposed to your mom. Hello? You freakin’ proposed.”

“What?” Sam’s voice behind him caused Dean to jump.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Dean muttered.

“What are you talking about? Did you propose to Castiel?”

“Shut up, both of you. No, I didn’t propose,” Dean said under his breath. He hoped his brother and friend would take notice and keep their voices down.

“He carved their initials in the oak,” Charlie told Sam excitedly. Sam’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit. What did he say?”

“He didn’t say anything. He didn’t know it was a proposal….fuck…because it’s not. I just wanted him to know how much he means to me.”

“Dean’s in love….wait….have you told Castiel you love him yet?” Charlie stopped moving around and stared at him.

“He knows. I don’t have to spell it out, the guy’s smart.”

“Dean, you have to say the words,” Sam said, placing his hands on Dean’s shoulders and forcefully turning him around. “Go tell him.”

Dean shook his head. “He knows.”

“Dean.” Both Charlie and Sam said his name in frustration.

Dean stomped away. Cas knew. He had to know. Dean didn’t have to say the stupid words. He let out a bark of hysterical laughter. They thought he proposed. That was funny…very fuckin’ funny.

Dean downed the beer Charlie gave him and then another. It was almost time for the race, he had to find Cas.

The man in question was standing with Jo, Anna and Jess. Dean edged up beside him. “Hey, it’s almost race time, let’s go find a place to watch it. He laced his fingers through Cas’ and lead him away. He missed all the soft smiles on the women’s faces as they walked away.

Dean stopped in front of the stage and left Cas to leap up on the flatbed. “Hey everyone. Thanks again for coming out today to celebrate the twenty-first annual Kansas Futurity Race Party. The horse to watch today is Hammer of the Gods. This colt should do really well since his daddy is our very own Demon Hunter.” The crowd clapped and yelled. Dean grinned out at all his friends, family and the people he grew up around. He hopped down and took Cas’ hand again. Dean found them a place right in front of the big screen. The electrician nodded at Dean and turned on the speakers so everyone could hear the announcer calling the horses to the gate.

Hammer of the Gods was a beautiful blue roan and his jockey was wearing the turquoise and gold silks of the Circle C. The quarter horse racing stable owned by Fergus Crowley was one of the better known stables. Crowley’s horses always come in the money. He and his mother, Rowena, had several horses with Winchester bloodlines in their stable. While Dean didn’t like the man personally, he respected him. Crowley’s horses were very well cared for.

The gates opened and the horses burst forward. Hammer of the Gods was in the middle of the pack. The horses ran down the straight course in a tight bunch, but at the eighth mile mark, Crowley’s horse moved forward. He was only two horses behind the leader. Every eye in the arena was on the blue roan. The colt pushed forward with a burst of energy right before the finish line and it looked like he won by half a length. Dean hugged Cas to him and kissed him in front of everyone. He was grinning and he lifted Cas completely off his feet to spin him around. Cas was laughing at him. People surged forward, patting Dean and Sam on their backs. While they didn’t own the horse, the Winchester Farms name just got a little more famous.

A few minutes later, it was official, Hammer of the Gods was the winner. The horse would now move on to the next race, the All-American Futurity.

The ranch’s guests began lining up to eat. Dean was still riding the high of having a Winchester horse win the race. He’d have to remember to give Crowley a call and congratulate him. As the evening moved into night, the tables were removed and a portable dance floor was laid down. Musicians took the stage and soon music filled the arena. A few people took to the dance floor, but most stood around in clusters and talked. Dean left Cas with a few friends while he went to get them a beer. When he returned, he came up behind Cas and stopped. Cas was talking about San Francisco. Charlie and Jess were listening intently so they didn’t see Dean come up.

“I’m leaving on Monday. I’ve got to get back.”

“But what about Dean?” Charlie asked.

Dean couldn’t see Cas’ face, but his voice sounded sad. “Dean and I are having fun together but I don’t think Dean wants anything serious.”

Dean looked down at the beer in his hand and slowly turned and walked away. Sharing his feelings was never Dean’s strong suit. How could he make Cas stay?

Jess caught up with him. “I saw you,” she said, catching his arm.

“So,” Dean didn’t mean to sound belligerent, but he felt cornered and it wasn’t a feeling he was used too.

“Are you just going to let him go?” Jess said incredulously.

“How do I make him stay?” Dean finally looked up and met her eyes. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Tell him you love him. He loves you, you know that, right?”

Around nine, the singer called to Dean to come up on stage to help them out. Dean picked up his guitar case and got up on stage. Cas stood to the side with Sam, Jess and Charlie. Dean gave him a quick wink before he opened his case and took a seat on the stool provided. He called back a few things to the other band members and they nodded. Dean started out with a George Strait song, ‘Love Without End, Amen’. He dedicated that one to his father.

For the next song, he strummed a few chords and stopped. This was going to be harder than he’d thought. He’d racked his brains since Jess talked to him. Everyone was looking at him. He turned and nodded to the men behind him and told them the song he picked out. They nodded back and Dean began to play. His voice rang out in the arena, but he was singing to one person. When his eyes met Cas’, everyone else disappeared.

_**You may think that I’m talking foolish** _

_**You've heard that I’m wild and I’m free** _

_**You may wonder how I can promise you now** _

_**This love that I feel for you always will be** _

_**But you’re not just time that I’m killing** _

_**I'm no longer one of those guys** _

_**As sure as I live, this love that I give** _

_**Is gonna be yours until the day that I die** _

 

_**Oh baby I’m gonna love you forever** _

_**Forever and ever amen** _

_**As long as old men sit and talk about the weather** _

_**As long as old women sit and talk about old men** _

_**If you wonder how long I’ll be faithful** _

**_I'll be happy to tell you again_ **

_**I'm gonna love you forever and ever** _

_**Forever and ever amen** _

 

_**They say time takes its toll on a body** _

_**Makes a young man’s brown hair turn gray** _

_**Honey I don't care I ain't in love with your hair** _

_**And if it all fell out well I’d love you anyway** _

_**They say time can play tricks on a memory** _

_**Make people forget things they knew** _

_**Well it's easy to see it's happening to me** _

**_I've already forgotten everybody but you_ **

 

_**Oh darlin’ I'm gonna love you forever** _

_**Forever and ever amen** _

_**As long as old men sit and talk about the weather** _

_**As long as old women sit and talk about old men** _

_**If you wonder how long I'll be faithful** _

_**Just listen to how this song ends** _

_**I'm gonna love you forever and ever** _

_**Forever and ever amen** _

_**I'm gonna love you forever and ever** _

_**Forever and ever** _

_**Forever and ever** _

_**Forever and ever amen** _

***

Castiel couldn’t see. Why were his eyes so blurry? He felt Sam’s hand on his shoulder and Charlie’s arm around his waist. Dean loved him. Maybe he didn’t say it in the normal way. No, he actually took it a step further and announced his love to the entire town. Everyone was clapping and cheering, though most probably didn’t understand the significance of Dean’s song.

Dean stood up and removed the guitar strap from around his neck and replaced the instrument in its case. He stood and said thank you to everyone before he jumped down onto the dirt floor of the arena. The band began playing a fast paced song guaranteed to get people dancing. Charlie gave Castiel a gentle push towards Dean. He saw Jess smiling at him.

“Dean, I…I don’t know what to say.” That was a lie. Castiel wanted to scream ‘I love you’ from the top of the barn. For someone who made a living with the written word, Castiel was at a total loss. Some people were staring at them, so Castiel took Dean’s hand and pulled him out of the arena into the quiet of the main barn. Horses stuck their heads out of stalls and nickered softly.

“Cas, look, I…I meant what…” He ran his hands through his hair and looked away. “I don’t know how to say…”

Taking pity on him, Castiel pulled him tight against him. “I love you too, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes lit up. “You do? But you never said anything.”

“No, I guess I was just waiting on you.”

“Cas, I want you to stay…here…live with me…”

Castiel felt weak at the knees. This is what he wanted. What he’d been waiting for. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, course I am. You can write here, couldn’t you? We can make it work.”

“Okay.” Castiel barely got the word out of his mouth before he was pressed against the wall, hands held high above his head, Dean’s mouth taking his. By the time they came out of the back of the barn, people were beginning to leave.

***

Monday morning, Castiel loaded a few things in his car. Sam, Jess, Charlie, Benny and Garth all stood by the Mustang. Dean was absent, but they said their goodbyes in bed that morning. Dean left earlier to deliver a yearling to another breeder in Oklahoma.

It took Castiel two days of steady driving to make it to San Francisco. Every time he stopped for gas or to eat, he called Dean.

The first night, he was in a hotel in Salt Lake City, while Dean was in Stillwater, Oklahoma. “I made it to Salt Lake City. If I set my alarm for five, I should make it home by five at the latest.”

Dean was quiet for a few seconds. “Dean, did I lose you?”

“I’m here.” Dean didn’t sound as happy as when he first said hello.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid. Nothing. Glad you made it okay.”

“Dean, talk to me. Please.” Castiel wished they used their FaceTime app so he could have seen Dean’s face.

“You are still calling San Francisco home.” Dean’s words were said in such a rush that Castiel had to take a few seconds to comprehend what he was saying. Then he laughed.

“You silly cowboy. Home is wherever you are. Home is Winchester Farms. My apartment has been home for several years, Dean. Don’t read anything into it.”

“Just please tell me you aren’t having second thoughts.”

“Don’t make me drive to Oklahoma and kick your ass.” Castiel smiled at Dean’s obvious discomfort. He already missed him so much.

“You just wish you could kick my ass.”

“I’d rather lick your ass. Run my tongue around your tight hole…get it all wet and ready for me.”

“Cas…stop…I’m at the front desk checking in.”

“I’d push my tongue past your tight little pucker. Then when you’re really hot and begging, I’d slip a finger inside and find that special place that drives you insane. I’d watch you, Dean. You are so fucking hot when you’re begging for it.”

“Cas…” Dean’s moan was barely audible.

“You dick would be hard and I’d stroke it while I tongue fucked you.”

“Yes…one room…please….yes, I’m alright…”

“I want to try that, Dean, just try to get you off with my tongue in your ass. I think I could. When I get home, I’m going to tie you to the headboard and lick you…taste you…fuck that sweet ass.”

“Uhm, yes ma’am…non smoking…”

“Maybe I’ll use a cock ring on you. I’ve got one…I’ll pack it in my suitcase so it doesn’t get lost. I could lick your ass for hours and keep you right on the edge.”

“Son of a bitch…no, God…no…sorry miss….not you…Cas, stop it.”

“Maybe I could use a vibrator in your ass, get it slick with that lube you like…the one that tastes like strawberries…yeah…I could fuck you with it and eat your ass at the same time…would you like that?”

“You…will…pay….Castiel….yes ma’am. Just the one night. Yes, I’m fine.”

“All this talk has gotten my cock so fuckin’ hard, Dean. I’m lying in this lonely hotel room, naked, on the bed…touching myself. Just imagining you ass spread before me…”

“Thank you…no I can manage my own bag…thank you….God damn it, Cas. The desk clerk thought I was a freakin’ mental patient or something. You have my cock so fuckin’ hard, I can barely walk.”

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I hope I didn’t embarrass you too bad,” Castiel said softly. He was really getting off on teasing Dean.

“You will pay for that.”

“Uhmmmmm.” Castiel purred. “What is the big, bad cowboy going to do to the lonely widowed school teacher?”

“Jesus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Dean sang to Cas is entitled 'Forever and Ever, Amen - written and sung by Randy Travis.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - This chapter contains attempted rape.

Dean was going to kill his boyfriend. He was in a busy hotel lobby standing behind a large potted palm because his dick was hard…so hard no one could miss it in his tight jeans. The poor desk clerk probably thought he was on drugs or something. Damn Cas and damn that freakin’ sexy voice of his. When he got back from San Francisco, Dean was going to tie him to the bed and make him edge for hours…fuckin’ hours…thoughts of Cas tied to a bed…fuck. He was going to be here all night. 

The elevator opened and no one was getting in. Dean pulled his duffle in front of his crotch and made a dash for it. Thank God no other people got on. The first thing he did after swiping the key card and entering the room was get his jeans undone. 

“Ahhh.” He gave a sign of relief. With his jeans and boxers down to mid-thigh, Dean fell back on the bed. His right hand immediately wrapped around his dick. He pulled on it a few times, squeezing out a bead of precum. He cupped the head of his cock with his palm, slicking up his hand with his juice. Dean rolled his hips, fucking his fist. God, it felt good. The mental picture of Cas licking his ass was really getting him turned on. His left hand snaked up under his shirt and he pinched his nipples, first one then the other….imagining Cas’ hot mouth on them. 

“Cas.” His lover’s name was more of a hiss. He was going to come. His hand moved faster. He cupped his balls and gave them a tug. “Fuck!”

He was finishing his shower when he heard his phone. Dean stepped out and grabbed a towel before looking at the screen. He grinned.

“Hey, Babe.”

“Hello, Dean. Are you settled in your room?”

“Yep. Just got out of the shower. I thought I’d watch some TV and go to bed early. I want to get back to the ranch as soon as I can. We’re going to collect Demon Hunter’s semen tomorrow afternoon for a shipment to Dallas.”

“Do I even want to know how you collect horse semen?”

“I’ll send you a video.” Dean was smiling at the thought.

“No…I don’t believe that will be necessary, Dean. But speaking of semen…I thought I’d finish what I started earlier.”

Payback time. “What are you talking about, Cas?”

“I want to continue our phone sex.”

“Hmmm, well, you see, Babe. I’ve already taken care of myself. I was hard and my nuts were aching, so I just jacked off. See, you don’t have to worry about me, Cas.”

“Dean, I wanted us to do it together.” Cas’ voice sounded a lot like a whine.

“Don’t pout, Cas. We’ll be together soon.” Dean faked a loud yawn. “I’m really tired. Think I’ll hit the hay.”

“But…”

“I love you, Cas. Goodnight.”

“I love you too.” Dean smiled and hit the end button. Once he was in bed, he felt a little bad and thought about calling Cas back but he knew Cas needed to sleep. His boyfriend had another ten hour drive tomorrow.

***

It served him right. He shouldn’t have teased Dean like that, not when he was in public. Castiel looked around the hotel room and sighed. He might as well try to get some sleep. He hoped the weather was nice tomorrow so he could let the top down. The long drive loomed ahead of him.

Fortunately, it was clear when Castiel woke. His phone’s alarm was beeping and he slid his thumb over the screen to dismiss it. After a quick shower and a cup of coffee from the hotel’s lobby, he was on the road.

Castiel drove into San Francisco during rush hour and it took him another thirty minutes to get to his apartment. He sat down at his desk and made a list of the things he needed to do. He’d start with getting boxes and packing. He called Becky and a few other friends to see if they would come over to help tomorrow. He offered beer and pizza. 

After talking to his landlord about canceling the lease, he drove to the local Uhaul center and bought a bunch of boxes and packing tape. If everything when according to plan, he’d be out of San Francisco by Friday at the latest.

Wednesday morning, he got up and began doing inventory. Most of his furniture would be sold or given to charity. His friends were supposed to be here right after lunch, so he had the whole morning to organize the stuff he was taking home and what he was getting rid of. Home. Home was in Kansas now, with Dean. He sat at the small dining room table and called Dean.

“Hey, Babe.” God, he loved it when Dean called him that.

“Hello, Dean.”

“What’s up?”

“Just missing you. Can’t wait to get home to you.”

“I miss you too, Cas.”

The doorbell rang and Castiel looked up at the wall clock in the kitchen. It was too early for Becky.

“Hold on, Dean. There’s someone at the door.”

Cas sat the phone on the table and slid the chain off. He opened the door and froze.

“Michael.”

“Where have you been, Castiel? You haven’t been home in almost a month.”

“My life is not your concern anymore, Michael. I’m very busy, so you need to go.”

Michael pushed past him. Castiel wondered which of his friends told Michael he was back. “Michael, please leave.”

“Castiel, we have unfinished business. I missed you. I know I got angry and hurt you, but I told you it will never happen again. We are so good together.” Michael stepped into Castiel’s personal space and reached up to his face. “I miss waking up next to you. I miss fucking you, Baby.”

“Don’t call me that, don’t every call me that.” Castiel took a step backwards.

“Come on, Castiel. You know you miss the sex. We had some pretty wild times, huh? You just can’t walk away from that.”

“Michael, leave now.”

Michael’s hand snaked out and grabbed the waistband of Castiel’s jeans, pulling him against his ex in one fluid motion. He began to grind against Castiel’s groin. “Stop it….stop.”

Castiel shoved him back. Castiel wasn’t a small man, he was six feet tall and he stayed in shape, but Michael was bigger, huskier. Michael was also had a black belt in Karate. Michael laughed. “You want it rough? You always did like it to hurt.”

“That was you, Michael. You liked to cause pain. The sex was never good for me.” Castiel spat out the words. It was true. At first Michael was sweet and romantic, but he had a sadistic side. He was domineering and always had to be in control. 

“Oh, Castiel, you know that’s not true. I could make you scream when you came.” Michael moved fast, taking Castiel off guard. He slammed him face first into a wall, pinning his arms above his head and using his weight to hold Castiel against the wall. He rubbed his crotch into Castiel’s ass. Castiel shut his eyes, he felt Michael’s erection. He heard the sound of his zipper. 

He tried to fight, but Michael knew how to keep hold of him. Castiel felt Michael’s hand on his own zipper. “No, Michael. Please.”

Micheal’s hand reached into his pants and roughly fisted his cock. Somehow, Michael got Castiel’s jeans down his thighs.

“Don’t fight me, Castiel. If you fight, it won’t be as good.”

Castiel stopped moving. He knew Michael would hurt him badly if he continued to fight him.

“Good boy.” Castiel heard Michael spit into his hand and rough, wet fingers found his hole. Castiel shut his eyes and thought of Dean. No…God…Dean was still on the phone. Dean could hear what was happening…

“I’m going to fuck you hard, Castiel. It’ll be so good.”

Tears streamed down Castiel’s cheeks. He whispered the only word that would save his sanity….”Dean.”

“What? What did you say?” Michael’s fingers were digging deep inside of him. 

The apartment door burst open.

***

Dean heard Michael’s voice and he tensed up. He followed the conversation and he saw red when he figured out that Michael had forced his way in. There was fear in Cas’ voice, he was trying to hide it, but Dean knew him…

He ran out of the barn, phone glued to his ear. Sam was in the office and he slammed the door open. Sam looked up annoyed. “Do you have to make so much… Dean, what’s wrong.”

“Get the number of the San Francisco police. Cas’ ex is in his apartment.”

“Fuck.” Sam fingers flew over the keyboard. “Got it.”

Dean opened his wallet and found the slip of paper Cas had wrote his address on. “Here’s his address. Call the cops.”

Dean knew his eyes were wild and he was just this side of hysterical. Sam would be the better one to call. He couldn’t stop listening.

Once he made sure Sam had the police on the line, Dean stepped out into the barn. He saw Angel looking at him over her stall. He opened it and sank down on the straw next to her. Listening.

“Don’t fight me, Castiel. If you fight, it won’t be as good.”

“No…I will kill you…you sorry Motherfucker. I will fucking kill you.” Dean was shouting into the phone.

“Dean, there was a cruiser a block away. They are on the scene now.” Sam gave him the news.

Dean looked up at Sam, face wet with tears. He listened and heard a large bang and then shouts of ‘Police, don’t move’.

Dean gave Sam a nod and his brother left him alone. It took several minutes before Cas’ voice was back on the phone. He was crying. “Dean…Dean…I’m sorry….”

“Baby…Cas…there’s nothing to be sorry about. Shhhhh, God…I love you so much.”

A police officer took the phone away from Cas. “This is Officer Collins. Who is this?”

“Dean Winchester. I’m…Cas is my boyfriend…is he…”

“He’s okay, just shaken up pretty bad. We are taking him to the ER.”

“Wait…the ER…why?”

“Mr. Winchester, the assailant…” Dean didn’t like the hesitation in the cop’s voice. “I’m sure he’s okay.”

“God damn it…did the Motherfucker rape him?”

“No. We got here in time.”

Dean closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the stall’s wall. Angel moved her nose over his sleeve and he absentmindedly rubbed her face. “Can I talk to Cas again? Please.”

“Sure. The ambulance just pulled up, so you won’t have long.”

“Dean.” Cas’ voice was barely a whisper.

“I’ll be there soon, Babe. Just hold on. I’m coming.”

“’Kay…Love you.”

“I love you too.”

Sam walked into the stall. “Dean, go pack what you need. Crowley’s jet is landing at the Lebanon Airport in less than twenty minutes. It will be flying you to San Francisco. A car will be waiting at the airport.

Dean was in a daze. “Did you say Crowley’s jet?”

“Hey, we helped him win the Futurity. He says he owes us.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

“Don’t thank me. Just go bring Castiel home.”

Within forty-five minutes, Dean was in a private jet. His knuckles were white as the jet took off. He wasn’t afraid of many things and today he faced both of his biggest fears – losing Cas and flying.

Four hours later, the jet was taxing towards the terminal. Dean thanked the pilot and exited the plane. A black sedan was waiting in front of the terminal. Dean’s name was printed on a placard held by the driver. 

“Where to?”

“Can you give me a second?” Dean needed to call Cas. Was he still at the hospital or back at the apartment?

“Sure, Mr. Winchester. My orders are to make sure you are taken care of.”

Crowley’s next order of semen from Demon Hunter was going to be free. Cas’ phone was ringing and he answered on the third ring. “Hello, Dean.” Dean closed his eyes in relief.

“Hey, Babe. I just landed. Where are you?”

“Still at the hospital. You can just go on to the apartment. Becky is there.”

“Which hospital, Cas?”

“San Francisco General. But Dean, there’s no need.”

“Shut up, Babe. I will see you soon.”

“San Francisco General.” Dean told the driver and waited patiently to arrive at the hospital.

***

Cas sat in the examination room in the small, backless hospital gown. He told the nurses there was no need for a rape kit, but they insisted anyway. The doctor informed him of some tearing, but he said it would heal in no time. He was given a prescription of antibiotics just to be safe. The whole experience had been humiliating. 

Officer Collins was standing in front of him now, asking questions. Michael had been arrested but Castiel knew he’d be out on bail before the day ended. He’d answered the same question for the third time when a commotion in the hall drew his attention.

“Damn it, he’s my boyfriend. If you don’t let me back there….” Dean’s angry voice rang out. 

Castiel looked at the policeman. “Could you please let my boyfriend back before he gets himself arrested?”

The cop grinned. “No problem.”

After he left the room, Castiel looked around for his clothes. He found them sealed in an evidence bag. He was just about to break the seal when Dean burst into the room. Strong arms surrounded him and he hiccupped, trying desperately to hold back a sob.

“I’ve got you, Cas. I’ve got you.”

The officer introduced himself and told Castiel he was free to go. He encouraged him to press charges and when he hesitated, Dean stepped forward. “He’s going to press charges. What do we need to do?”

“Just stop by the precinct. Here’s my card. Give me a call and I’ll make sure I’m there.”

“Thank you…for getting there.” Dean’s voice was gruff and Castiel knew this whole ordeal had taken its toll on both of them. He watched Dean shake the officer’s hand and then they were alone.

“He took my clothes,” Castiel said softly.

“You can wear something of mine.” Dean picked up the duffle he’d dropped by the door. He gave Castiel a pair of boxers, jeans and a t-shirt. At least they didn’t take his shoes and socks.

Even though he didn’t need any assistance, Dean insisted on helping him dress. That’s when Dean saw the bruises on his wrists. He didn’t speak, just ran his thumb over them gently. 

There was a black sedan waiting outside. Once inside the car, Dean explained that Sam called Crowley and asked to borrow his private jet. When he heard the whole story of Dean’s trip, he was awed that a complete stranger to him came to their rescue. 

Becky enveloped him in a long hug when he entered his apartment. Castiel introduced her to Dean and she leaned over and in a loud stage whisper said, “You said he was hot, but damn, Castiel, he could be on TV or at least, in a magazine showing off his goods.”

“No one is seeing his goods but me.” Castiel smiled at his best friend. He looked around. Becky had already packed all his clothes and books. “How can I thank you? You are amazing.”

“Just invite me to the wedding.”

Behind him, Dean gave a choking sound that led to a coughing fit. Castiel turned and gave him an indulgent smile.

Dean forced Castiel to lie down, while Dean, Becky and a few more of his friends finished the packing. When he awoke from his nap, the house was completely packed. Castiel arranged for a charity to come and get most of the stuff in the morning. He thought most of it would fit in the Mustang, though a few boxes would have to be shipped. He let Becky arrange that for him.

They spent that night in Castiel’s bed. He loved the view out his bedroom window. Once the fog lifted, you could see the Golden Gate Bridge. He pointed it out to Dean. His boyfriend didn’t seem too impressed with the view.

As they laid there in the dark, Dean holding him tightly in his arms, they talked. “I was so scared, Cas.”

“I’m so sorry.” 

Dean put his finger to Castiel’s lips. “Don’t. Don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I should have looked out the peephole before I opened the door. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Stop, Cas. It’s over now. We’re leaving this place and you’ll be home where I can keep your beautiful ass safe.”

Castiel did feel safe in Dean’s arms. He drifted off thinking about his new life with Dean.

***

While Cas was napping, Dean took a few minutes to call Sam and assure him and Jess that Cas was physically okay. Sam agreed to call Gabe and let him know the details.

Cas’ friends were a little strange, especially Becky. He got quite an education on something called fan fiction. He wouldn’t admit it to her, but the thought of erotic stories about Dr. Sexy peaked his curiosity. He might just search the internet for something like that. No one would need to know.

By the time Cas awoke later that afternoon, they had the house packed. Dean had the stuff Cas was bringing to Kansas piled in the corner of the living room. All the other stuff was being picked up by the local charity’s truck tomorrow morning. Several of Cas’ friends stopped by that evening to tell him goodbye and to get his new contact information.

Dean gave them all an open invitation to the ranch. He caught Cas’ warm smile and knew by opening the ranch for Cas’ friends, he’d earned lots of points in Cas’ eyes.

Cas didn’t complain, but Dean knew he was sore from Michael’s attack. The thought of the man’s hands on Cas’ body made his stomach turn. The bruises on Cas’ wrists caused his heart to jackhammer. He knew if he could get his hands on the bastard, he wouldn’t have any qualms about killing him with his bare hands.

Thursday morning was foggy and dreary. Cas made some final arrangements, the truck had picked up the charity donations and Cas was on the phone arranging for a cleaning company to do the carpets. Dean walked from room to room, making sure Cas hadn’t forgotten anything. He stopped at a window and looked out over the busy city. He couldn’t imagine living here. Doubt flooded his mind. What if Cas wasn’t happy in Kansas? He’d always been a city boy. Did he pressure Cas? God, he’d even tried to change the way Cas dressed. What did that say about him? 

Cas came up and wrapped his arms around Dean, chest to Dean’s back. “It’s all done. We can leave in the morning.”

“Cas?” Dean fought the panic that was creeping up his spine like a slow moving poison.

“Yes?”

“I don’t care how you dress, you know that, right? You don’t need to wear boots…or…or a hat…”

“Dean, I know I can wear whatever I want. You aren’t controlling me, Dean. Is that what you’re worried about?”

Dean turned his Cas’ arms so they were facing each other. “I just want you to be you, not something you think I might like. Because…I fell in love with what’s inside…” Dean tapped Cas’ chest lightly “…not what you wear or how you look…but you do look incredibly hot.”

Cas laughed at him. “Thank you, I think.”

The drive took them three days instead of two, because Dean insisted on stopping at every little tourist attraction to look around and take pictures. They stopped and took pictures of the car Bonnie and Clyde died in. Cas gave him a hard time about it, saying it was disgusting. He got a picture of Cas standing on Hoover Dam. Dean asked an elderly couple to take their picture in front of the large pink dinosaur in Vernal, Utah. The picture Dean took of Cas in front of the statue of Colonel Sanders’ first KFC restaurant didn’t turn out well because Cas was scowling at him.

Cas put his foot down about stopping in Antonito, Colorado, to see the Beer Can Castle, but Dean did get a shot of it as they drove by. Benny is going to want to go there. The stop at Colorado Gators Reptile Park was the highlight of the trip for Cas, only because Dean was called up out of the audience and the handler put a baby alligator in Dean’s arms. He wasn’t afraid of it…it just felt strange…and its teeth were sharp looking…no he was not afraid of the baby gator, no matter what Cas said.

Even though Dean had seen it several time, he wanted Cas to experience the world’s largest ball of twine in Cawker City, Kansas. Cas stuck out his tongue right when Dean took the picture and refused to pose again. There was some name calling and the family of four left the exhibit in a big hurry after the mother gave Dean several nasty looks.

They pull into the ranch on Sunday afternoon, arguing like an old married couple. Cas had insisted on driving and Dean was the typical backseat driver. 

“You drive like old people fuck, Cas.”

“Dean, I was doing eight miles an hour over the speed limit.” Sam and the three ranch employees all came out to greet them. The four of them stood listening to the two men, who were still sitting in the convertible.

“In your dreams. I could have run faster than you were driving.”

“I seriously doubt that, Dean. You don’t run.”

“Kiss my ass.” Dean opened the car door and stood up, stretching after being in the car for three days.

“Grin and bare it, Sunshine.”

“Uhm, guys….is everything okay?” Sam actually looked worried. Strange. Dean looked at Cas and shrugged in confusion.

“Yeah, Sammy. Just glad to be home. Hey, Babe, what do you say we just bring in your clothes tonight and unpack the rest of your stuff tomorrow?”

“Sounds great. I just want to have a cold beer and go to bed early.” 

Dean caught his brother and his employees trading strange looks. “What’s up?”

Charlie was the only one brave enough to say anything. “Y’all were just arguing when you drove up…we just worried…”

Dean met Cas’ eyes. “Were we arguing?”

“You were complaining about my driving, but you’ve been doing that since we left San Francisco.”

He turned to his friends. “We’re good.”


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel and Dean fell into a happy routine. The downstairs office was cleared of all the ranch books and Castiel made the room his. His little plant had a place of honor near the window. He wrote better and faster than he had in years. He would read his stuff to Dean sometimes and while their sex lives didn’t really need spicing up – it did add to the fun. He never told Dean, but sometimes their sex lives inspired his writing.

June came and went and the first set foals began to drop. It was a busy time for Dean. He left their bed before sunrise and sometimes didn’t come in until way after dark. If Castiel wanted to see him, he would venture out of his office and hunt him down.

Dean was always happy to see him though. Even tired, dirty and sweaty, Castiel found Dean so damn sexy. It was so hard to keep his hands off of him. Sundays became their day to be together. All day long. Dean slept in an extra hour, they would go riding or go out to lunch, sometimes they would drive over to Topeka and go shopping – Dean hated those days, but he went with Castiel anyway.

Sometime in late June, the two men finished off every flavor of coffee made for their Keurig machine. They started over. Dean was now completely hooked on froufrou coffees. Castiel’s machine was brought up to the house and Dean bought another one for the ranch office. 

Hammer of the Gods won ever race he’d been entered in and the requests for Winchester horses soared. Dean had to turn people away. They built another barn and added another twelve broodmares to their breeding program. 

In early July, Fergus Crowley and his mother, Rowena, came to Winchester Farms. Castiel got to thank the man in person for his part in getting Dean to California. Castiel didn’t like the way the man looked at Dean. He knew lust when he saw it. They only stayed for a few hours and that was enough for Castiel.

Castiel got a call from the DA’s office in San Francisco in mid-July. Michael’s trial was scheduled for August and Castiel had been subpoenaed. He would have to testify. The DA told Castiel that with the officer’s statements, Michael would be going to jail for at least eighteen months, but most likely longer if he was found guilty of all three charges. 

That afternoon, Dean came into Castiel’s office before dinner. “I’m going to take a shower and then I have a surprise for you.” 

“Dean, I’m okay. Really.” Dean knew Castiel was upset about testifying and he was doing everything in his power to keep Castiel’s mind off of it.

“I know you are, Babe. I just want to spend some time with you.” It meant the world to Castiel to hear those words. Dean was taking time away from the ranch at one of the busiest times just to spend time with him.

When he pulled Castiel outside after his shower, Castiel saw the familiar picnic basket tied to Wendigo’s saddle. Angel was more than halfway through her pregnancy and even though Dean said it was safe to ride her, Castiel refused. He was riding a palomino named Lazarus Rising.

They rode side by side through the gate and Castiel knew they were heading for the creek. They hadn’t been since Dean carved their initials in the tree. Like before, Dean spread out the blanket and they sat down to eat. The food wasn’t nearly as fancy as when Gabe made it, but Dean and Mrs. Tran did a great job. Dean lay back with his head resting on his saddlebags while Castiel sprawled out with his head resting on Dean’s stomach. Dean was softly running his fingers through Castiel’s hair.

“I love you, ya know.”

“I know and I love you too.”

“If you could go anywhere in the world for a vacation, where would you go?” Castiel turned his head towards Dean. He never talked about vacations or traveling.

“Anywhere in the world? Hmmmm, let’s see….maybe to Paris.”

“Paris, huh?”

“Yes. What about you?”

“Anywhere you are.”

“You are a big softie, Dean Winchester.”

Dean shifted and pulled Castiel to his feet. “Come here, I want to show you something.” Dean led him over to the tree. 

“You showed me this already, Dean.” Castiel was confused, surely Dean remembered.

“I did, but I didn’t tell you the whole story. In 1954, my grandfather bought all the land known as Winchester Farms. That same year, he asked my grandmother to marry him, right under this tree. He carved their initials that very day. My dad met my mom and proposed to her in 1977, in this same exact spot.”

Castiel was frozen in place. What was Dean saying?

“When I carved our initials in the tree, it was a proposal, Cas. I just didn’t want to admit it at the time. For me, it just meant that I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So, now, I guess I need to do it right.”

Dean lowered himself to one knee and held out his hand for Castiel to take. “Castiel Novak, will you marry me?”

Castiel couldn’t take his eyes off of Dean’s. His green eyes were bright with love and Castiel melted. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” 

He watched Dean pull a black velvet box out of the pocket of his jeans and open it. Dean took out the simple gold band and placed it on Castiel’s ring finger. There was a small blue sapphire inlaid into the gold.

They lay on the blanket a short time later, their clothes and boots strewn around them. Dean was moving slowly in and out of Castiel. Castiel’s legs were wrapped around Dean’s hips. He rose off the blanket to meet each stroke. They were in no hurry.   
There were soft whispers and moans barely heard against the backdrop of the musical rumble of the water.

The first raindrop hit Castiel on the forehead and he blinked. His eyes left Dean’s to look up at the sky. Dark clouds rolled above them.  
“Dean…”

“Hmmmm.” Dean moved his hips languidly.

“It’s starting to…”

The crack of thunder startled both men. Dean looked up. “Shit.” 

Lightning sizzled close by. Dean pulled out of Castiel with a look of apology. “We should get home before the storm hits.”

They dressed quickly, their clothes already soaked through. The rain was coming down in sheets by the time their stuff was packed and on the horses. Laughing like children they rode hell bent towards the ranch. 

The thunder of their hoofbeats brought Sam and Jess out of the barn’s office. Between the four of them, they managed to get the horses unsaddled and put away quickly. Dean and Sam ran for the pasture to open the gate so the two year olds could enter their barn. Castiel and Jess got the mares into their barn. 

They were all soaked and covered in mud. Standing on the back porch watching the steady rain come down, Castiel caught Jess’ eyes and showed her the ring. She whooped loudly and threw her arms around him. Sam looked from his girlfriend to Castiel. “What?”

“They’re getting married!” Laughter bubbled up from the pretty blonde. She released Castiel and pulled Dean towards her. “About damn time. I thought you’d never have the balls.”

“Hey,” Dean growled. “I had the balls. I was just waiting for the right moment.”

Sam was grinning ear to ear and hugged Castiel and his brother, lifting them off the ground.

***

Dean planned everything except the stupid weather. The picnic, the proposal, even the slow sex…then the downpour happened. But, hey, at least his proposal would be memorable. He’d planned to wait until the fall, but Castiel was so worried about testifying at Michael’s trial. He would have done anything to put a smile back on his lover’s face. 

The next two weeks Dean stayed away from Jess and Charlie. Every time they saw him that asked about dates and themes and all kinds of weird crap. He was damn lucky he got through the proposal. They couldn’t fault him for not being romantic. Castiel told everyone who would listen just how what a chick flick moment it was. It was freakin’ embarrassing. Every time he went into town, someone was giving him grief about it…well, at least the men were. The women, Jesus, they were like vultures, coming up to him and telling him how wonderfully romantic he was. 

Cas made fun of him for avoiding their friends. “They’re happy for us, Dean.”

“Yeah, I get that, but shit, Cas…why are they asking me how many layers our cake is going to be? I don’t give a rat’s ass. I think we should just pack a bag and go to Vegas. All this wedding talk is making me crazy.”

“I know. How about I handle everything and you just show up when you’re supposed too.” Cas murmured as he worked his mouth down Dean’s stomach. 

“You are going to be the best husband in the world, Babe.” Dean forgot all about the wedding when Cas took him in his mouth and worked his magic on him. 

On August 23rd, Dean and Cas boarded a plane to San Francisco. Cas held his hand during the takeoff and the landing. He let him hum Metallica and didn’t make fun of him. 

They sat in the courtroom, side by side. Michael gave Cas a few dirty looks, but Dean was the king of looking scary. Eventually, Michael’s lawyer told him to keep his eyes forward. Cas was called to the stand after the two police officers gave their reports. 

Dean was so proud of him. He took the stand with his head held high and he kept his eyes on Dean throughout his entire testimony. The DA let him tell the events as they happened without any interruptions. Then the DA showed the jury the photographs and medical reports taken the day Cas was attacked.

Michael’s attorney stood up.

“Mr. Novak. You and the defendant had a long relationship, didn’t you?”

“Yes.” Dean knew the DA coached Cas about keeping his answers short and simple.

“Wasn’t it true that your sexual relationship with Mr. Cohen was sometimes rough and you liked it that way?”

“Objection. Not relevant.” The DA stood to address the court.

“Your Honor, I am just trying to show the jurors that Mr. Novak did not object to rough sex during his relationship with my client, so on the day in question, my client thought Mr. Novak was agreeable to a tryst.”

“Overruled. The witness will answer the question.”

“I did not like it rough.”

“Now, Mr. Novak, surely you aren’t a passive lover. Your books tell another story.”

Dean almost came out of his seat, but Officer Collins held onto his arm. “Easy, Dean.”

“My books are based on fantasy. I write about sex with angels and vampires as well, it doesn’t mean I’ve actually fucked one.”

Laughter filled the courtroom while the judge banged his gavel. “Mr. Novak, please refrain from foul language in my courtroom.”

“Sorry, Your Honor.” Cas’ eyes moved back to Dean and Dean gave him a wink. He was doing great.

“The morning of the alleged attack, did you or did you not allow Mr. Cohen to enter your apartment?”

“I did not. He forced his way past me.”

“And how were you dressed, Mr. Novak.”

“Objection. How Mr. Novak was dressed has no relevance.”

“Sustained. Watch yourself, Mr. Alistair.”

The defense attorney asked several more questions, but Cas was cool and answered the questions honestly.

“You may step down, Mr. Novak,” The judge said quietly. 

While the jury deliberated, Dean took Cas outside for a walk. “I am so fuckin’ proud of you, Cas. You were awesome up there.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you. Seeing you kept me strong and focused.”

Dean held Cas’ hand as the jury filed into the courtroom. Michael sat facing forward at the defendant’s table. The DA looked calm and confident.

“In the case of Michael Cohen vs the State of California. Michael Cohen his charged with attempted rape, sexual assault and assault with intent to harm. Will the jury rise?” The judge looked at the jury foreman.

“The jury finds the defendant guilty on all counts, Your Honor.”

Cas turned to Dean and hugged him. Dean rubbed his back and kissed his temple. “It’s over, Babe.”

They stood and walked out of the courtroom. Cas never looked back at Michael, but Dean did. The man was red with anger and Dean sneered at him. He said a silent prayer that someone big, mean and ugly made Michael their bitch.

***

Takeoffs were so hard on Dean, so Castiel held his hand tightly and to distract him, he brought up a subject that was sure to get Dean’s mind off of dying in a fiery plane crash.

“Have you thought about a date for the wedding, Dean?”

“Cas, I told you to handle it. Just come up with a game plan and tell me when to show up. You know how I feel about all that touchy-feely stuff. I just want to take you to Vegas – boom, we’re done.”

“And how many people would we disappoint by doing that?” Castiel’s thumb was rubbing the back of Dean’s knuckles as the wheels came up.

“I know…” Dean whined. “Ellen and Jess would shoot me for sure. Even Charlie is asking me questions about writing our own vows. Charlie, for God’s sake. Every woman I know has their hands in our business.” He looked over at Castiel. “You aren’t going to go all bridezilla on me, are you?”

Castiel slapped Dean on the back of his head. “Seriously, Dean. I act like a queen one time…one fucking time and you think I’m some sort of diva?”

“Sorry. Weddings are just a sore subject. I never even thought of proposing to Lisa and she was picking out rings and china patterns. I just want something simple, Cas. You and me and our family.”

“You know that’s impossible, don’t you? If we keep it to just family, how would Bobby and Ellen feel?”

“They’re family,” Dean muttered. 

“Yes, but then you have Garth and Benny.”

“Family,” stated Dean.

“Anna, Zar, Mrs. Tran…”

“All family,” Dean repeated.

“You call half the town your family.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel. “I’m leaving it all up to you, Babe. I trust you to not let it become a circus.”

“I won’t let you down.”

“You never could.” Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand and relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a very heartfelt thank you to all the people who read my stuff. You make me feel like I belong. So trust me when I say, you guys are the best.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this their first big fight?

In late September, they finally announced their wedding date. It took Cas refusing to have sex with Dean until they sat down with a calendar. Between ranch business and Cas’ book release, it was difficult.

“The only time we can manage is November or December. The winter foals will start coming in January.”

“November is out for me. I’ve got to fly to New York the week before Thanksgiving for the launch of Under the Hot Full Moon.

Dean snickered. “Where do you come up with these titles?”

“I don’t. I come up with a working title and my publisher gets final say in it.” Cas is looking down at the calendar, holding a red marker. “So, December it is.”

“I don’t want some sort of Christmas themed wedding, Cas. Promise me.”

“Pinky swear.” Cas held out his pinky and Dean curled his little finger around it. Then he kissed Cas’ fingers for luck.

Jess, Charlie, Jo and Ellen handled the invitations. Despite Dean’s wishes, three hundred invitations were sent out. When the RSVP’s began to arrive, the couple was overwhelmed.

“This is a lot of people, Dean.” Cas added another name into the notebook Jess insisted that he have for all of the wedding notes. Dean teased him endlessly about it.

“I told you to rein in your posse.” Dean loved the four women, but damn, they were at the house just about every night. Planning shit. How much fuckin’ planning was needed for two men to say ‘I do’? And speaking of planning, Dean had to make appointments to have sex these days. He’d come in from a long day with the horses, take a shower and his fiancé would be downstairs with Charlie or Jess. By the time Cas came upstairs, Dean was usually asleep.

He knew Cas was just as miserable, but it didn’t change the fact that he was horny and if he didn’t have Cas’ dick soon, he was going to explode.

Sam called him from town around three one afternoon to tell him his Jeep was going into the shop and could Dean come get him. An idea formed. Charlie’s class was just getting ready to start, so she was taken care of. He found Benny in the tack room repairing a bridle. “Hey, will you take the truck and go pick up Sam at Bobby’s, he’s getting that POS of his serviced.”

“Three down, one to go,” he murmured and went to find his other employee. “Garth, why don’t you go ahead and knock off early today, since you worked late yesterday.” Dean didn’t have to tell him twice. He grinned as he watched Garth’s truck pull away from the ranch. Now to get Cas away from Mrs. Tran’s prying eyes.

**Text from you/3:05 – Come down to the mares’ barn. Angel is acting funny.**

**Text from Cas/3:06 – On my way.**

Dean hated lying, especially about Angel. Cas loved that horse. He heard the large door bang open and Cas called his name as he made his way to Angel’s stall. Angel was out in the pasture.

Cas was out of breath when he got to Dean. “What’s wrong?” He looked in the stall and then back at Dean. “Where is she?”

“Don’t be mad.” Dean watched Cas’ face go from panicked to perplexed to pissed all in space of fifteen seconds.

“Dean, what’s going on?”

Dean opened the stall door and tossed the blanked he’d had tucked under his arm onto the thick, fresh wood shavings. He grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him into the stall. “I just needed you, Cas. It’s been eleven days, I counted. “

“You scared the hell out of me so you could get a piece of ass?” Uh oh, Cas was pissed. Dean needed to do something before Cas got up a full head of steam.

“Not just a piece of ass, Cas. I love you so damn much and every time I want to spend time with my future husband,” Nice touch, Winchester, “you’re just too busy with the wedding or your writing. I’m feeling neglected, Baby.”

He watched Cas’ face soften. Slam dunk, sex was a sure thing now. “Dean, I’m sorry, I know things have been crazy. This whole wedding thing has gotten out of hand. Every time a say no to them, they gang up on me.”

“Come here, Cas.” Dean pulled him into his arms. The kiss was supposed to be nice and easy, a slow seduction, but Cas had other ideas. He was slammed against the wall so hard it almost knocked the wind out of him. Cas’ balls must be just as blue as his. Dean feels like he’s on fire. Cas’ hands are in his hair, then cupping his ass, unbuttoning his shirt…fuck, how many hands does he have? Dean was just trying to hold on, his fingers latching onto Cas’ belt loops.

Cas was biting his lower lip, then his neck…that’s going to leave a mark. Dean really did try to help Cas get his shirt off, but Cas just shoved his hands out of the way. The biting…the scratch of Cas’ trim fingernails down his chest, across his nipples…a noise came out of his mouth that sounded like a wounded animal. Dean’s hat was thrown out of the way and his pants were suddenly down around his knees. Cas’ hand was around him, stroking him hard and fast.

“You better have lube.” Cas voice was rough, a growl. His ragged breath was hot on Dean’s neck.

“Blanket…” Dean had rolled a bottle of lube in the blanket. They hadn’t used condoms since they got back from San Francisco. That was a visit to the Winchester family doctor that Dean would never forget.

“Don’t fuckin’ move.” Dean’s dick twitched. Cas was all dominant and shit…it was awesome. He watched Cas unroll the blanket and grab up the lube, not daring to move. Cas jumped to his feet and unzipped his pants. Fuck, he pulled his hard cock out of his jeans and poured lube over it.

Cas’ hand fisted himself and started to stroke his hard cock. He looked up at Dean. The man’s eyes were glazed, almost black, his mouth was slack, skin flushed. “Turn…around…and spread…your legs.”

“Cas..”

“Just fuckin’ do it, Dean.” Cas sounded like he was just this side of insane. Dean faced the wall and spread his legs, using his hands to brace himself against the wall. He felt the cold gel and he flinched, but then Cas’ hand was there…fingers skimming over his tight entrance. “Need to fuck you, Dean.”

“Yes. Do it, Cas.” One of Cas’ fingers slipped inside of him. His cock was so hard it hurt. He wanted to touch it, stroke it… another finger…a wave of intense pleasure sweep over him. “Cas, another…now…can’t wait….”

Dean pushed back, grinding his ass against Cas’ hand. “I love you like this, Dean, so fuckin’ horny…needing my dick.”

Now there were three…fuck this…it was enough. “Fuck me! Damn it, Cas, fuck me now.”

He hissed when Cas pulled out his fingers. He stepped back a few inches and bent over more, seeking Cas’ cock. He wasn’t disappointed. He felt the slick head of his lover’s cock pushing…pushing…Dean tasted copper as he bite down on his lip. Cas’ cock slid home and Dean’s knees almost buckled. He started to move. He needed to be fucked…hard and nasty.

“I’m going to come in your pretty little ass, Dean. Fill your ass with my cum. Is that what you want? Is it?”

“Yes….yes…fuck me. Fuck me, Cas.”

Cas palms slapped on the wall next to his own and he began to grind into Dean. As Cas’ rhythm increased, Dean’s cock slapped against his stomach, leaving slick streaks of his juice on his belly.

***

“Fuck, Dean. It’s been too long. Too fucking long.” Castiel pressed his chest against Dean’s back, slick with sweat despite the cooler temperatures. He pounded into Dean’s willing body. The channel wet with lube and his own juices…he wasn’t going to last long…already he could feel the heat in his belly, the animal wanting to be released, clawing at his insides. He knew Dean’s body…knew every single inch of it…he bent his knees just slightly and now his cock was going to give Dean the ultimate pleasure.

“Shit….God…Cas…yes…right there…Jesus…Casssss.” Dean’s body convulsed under him. His body like a vice around his cock. Instead of slowing, he pounded harder, drove it deeper, wringing the orgasm out of Dean…milking every last drop.

“Almost there, Dean…almost…” Castiel primal scream echoed off the stall’s walls. Both men were trembling, it took everything Castiel had to stay on his feet. All he wanted to do was sink to his knees. He couldn’t catch his breath. He had to move, his knees were killing him. Slowly, he eased out of Dean earning a groan from his lover.

“Dean…you in here? Where the fuck is he?” Castiel froze at Sam’s voice. Dean turned to him with wild eyes. Castiel held up a finger to his lips. He eased down to the stall floor, dragging Dean down with him.

“Why don’t you just call his phone?” Benny’s voice sounded right next to the stall. Dean’s head jerked towards his jeans where the outline of his phone was visible. Castiel buried his face in his hands.

The opening bars of ‘Back in Black’ were very loud in the enclosed space.

“Dean?” Sam and Benny were both looking into the stall. “Damn it, guys!” Sam yelled and covered his eyes. Benny’s eyes lit with amusement before he turned away.

“Sorry.” Dean whined. “It’s your girlfriend’s fault. Her and Charlie are fuckin’ cockblocks.”

Ashamed of being caught again, at least they didn’t scar Garth this time, the two men gathered their clothes and dressed. They walked to the house, heads down. Halfway up the porch, Castiel started to giggle. Dean turned, frowning, “What’s so funny?”

“Sam’s face.” Cas’ giggle became a full-fledged laugh and he had to sit down on the porch steps. Dean started to laugh too and that is where Jess and Charlie found them. The girls were holding notebooks and cloth swatches. They stared at the two men.

“What’s got you two in such a good mood?” Jess asked suspiciously.

“Nothing…nothing at all,” Dean got out before collapsing in another fit of giggles.

“Well, since you are in such a good mood, perhaps you can help your fiancé pick out colors for the reception,” Jess said, holding up the swatches of fabric.

Dean stood hurriedly, “Sorry, not my thing. I trust Cas’ judgment.” He bent down and gave Castiel a quick kiss. “See you later, Babe.”

“Dean Winchester, you have left everything for Cas to do. You can’t just propose and bury your head in the sand. There are a ton of decisions to be made.” Charlie’s eyes were flashing with temper.

“Cas is doing a terrific job. I trust him to make the right choices. Right, Babe.”

“Sure, Dean.” Castiel was disappointed that Dean didn’t seem to care about the wedding at all. He acted like the ranch kept him too busy. Well, what about Cas’ writing? He was just as busy. Plus, he helped with the ranch too.

Dean gave him a strange look, but didn’t say anything else to him. “I’ve got to get the afternoon chores done before dinnertime.”

Castiel watched him walk away and sighed. Charlie and Jess traded concerned looks. “Castiel, are you really okay with making all the decisions?”

“I should have just agreed with Dean and gone to Vegas. He doesn’t care about our wedding. Shit, Garth is more excited about it than Dean is.”

Later that night, Castiel went to bed earlier than usual and was reading when Dean came up the stairs. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his boots. Castiel didn’t look up from his book. Dean got undressed and brushed his teeth. Castiel was aware of everything Dean was doing, but he pretended to be engrossed in his novel.

Dean crawled under the covers and moved close to Castiel. “Today was awesome. I liked you all forceful like that.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.” Eyes stayed on the page.

Dean rubbed his leg against Castiel’s, his hand drifting slowly over Castiel’s hipbone. Castiel willed his body not to react.

“Okay, what the fuck is the matter?” Dean sat up in a huff. When Castiel didn’t respond, Dean yanked the book out of his hand and tossed it to the end of the bed.

“Damn it, Dean. I was reading that. You’ve probably lost my place.” Castiel’s angry eyes finally met Dean’s.

***

“Tell me what your problem is.” Dean glared back at Cas. He was fuckin’ tired. He finished his nightly rounds early so he could spend some more time with his fiancé and all he got for his trouble was the silent treatment.

“My problem? That’s fucking rich, Dean. You’re the one that wanted to get married, but I’m the one that gets stuck doing everything. I’ve had to make all the decisions…hell, I had to take Charlie to our cake tasting because you couldn’t be bothered. If you don’t want to have a fucking wedding, tell me now before I waste any more of my time on it.”

“I couldn’t go to the damn cake tasting because a buyer was here. I couldn’t very well say ‘ _sorry, Dude, but gotta go taste cake, you can pick out your horses later…why don’t you come back with your $30,000 tomorrow_ ’. You’re right though, I did want to get married…I didn’t want a fuckin’ circus.” Dean stood up and shoved his legs in his jeans. He grabbed his boots off the floor and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sam and Jess looked up from the dining room table where they had been looking at brochures for a new truck for Sam, since the Jeep was on its last legs. Dean knew they couldn’t help hear some of their argument. They were yelling at each other after all. Dean slammed the back door and sat on the porch steps to put his boots on. It was cold outside and in his haste to have a dramatic exit, he’d forgotten a shirt. He couldn’t go back now. Mentally kicking himself for being so stupid, he headed for the main barn. He got a horse blanket from the tack room and went into the office. The couch was lumpy and old, but he’d slept on worse.

Only, he knew he couldn’t sleep. Maybe the reason he got so pissed was that he felt a little guilty. Cas was having to do everything. He didn’t want a big wedding. He wanted to marry Cas and live happily ever after like a freakin’ fairytale. He should have put his foot down and just dragged Cas to Vegas. It would have pissed off all his friends and family, but Cas wouldn’t be pissed off alone in their bed right now.

The door to the office opened with a soft creak. Sam walked in. “Jess made you come find me, didn’t she?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not talking to you about it, Sammy. Just leave it alone.”

“You don’t have to talk about it. We heard most of it.” Sam walked over to the desk and propped a hip on it, crossing his arms.

“Great, now you know what a complete asshole I was.”

“I’ve always known you were an asshole.” Sam was giving him a lopsided smile and Dean couldn’t help but smile back.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

They were quiet for a few moments. Dean finally broke the silence, “Cas is really pissed at me.”

“Uh huh. So, what are you going to do about it?”

“Fuck if I know. Jesus, Sam, we’re men. I didn’t think he’d care about all this wedding shit.”

“I’m going to ask Jess to marry me.”

Dean sat up. “What? Sammy, that’s great, Man. I’m so damn happy for you…Jess is great.”

“I want a big wedding, Dean.”

“Huh? Why? It’s a big waste of time and money.”

“I want a big wedding so I can stand up in front of all our family and friends and show them Jess is the most important person in the world to me. I want to see her walk down that aisle…in front of God and everybody, knowing that she chose me, Dean. She chose me. She’s worth more than a tacky chapel in Vegas. I’m worth more too. We want our friends and family to share the most important day of our life with us.”

Dean wiped his eye because something…maybe some dust…was in it. “Way to make me feel like shit, Sammy.”

“I think you managed that on your own, Dean. Go fix it.” He stood up and walked to the door. He paused, “Dean, do you remember what Mom always said to Dad when they fought?”

“No.”

“She always told dad that she wasn’t going to go to bed mad, even if it meant staying up all night fighting, because going to be mad would just make the argument worse the next day. Think about it, Dean, did you ever see Dad go sleep somewhere else?”

Dean heard the door click shut. Sam was right, he was being a douche. He threw the blanket to the side and began his long walk of shame across the yard. He looked up to their window. The light was off. He wondered if Cas was asleep or lying in bed pissed off…or worse, what if he didn’t think Dean was worth it. His steps quickened.

When he pushed open their door, he could make out Cas’ form in the dim light coming through the window. He swallowed hard and took one step forward. Cas’ back was to the door, his messy bed head barely visible above the covers.

“Cas?”

There it was, the slight stiffening of Cas’ shoulders beneath the quilt. “Cas, I’m sorry.”

Cas didn’t move, but he spoke, his words quiet and precise. “What are you sorry about, Dean?”

Cas wasn’t going to make it easy on him. He deserved this, so he might as well take his punishment. He came forward and sat on the edge of the bed. “I’ll start by telling you what I’m not sorry for…I’m not sorry I met you. I’m not sorry I fell in love with you. I’m not sorry I proposed to you, Cas.” Dean paused and was relieved when Cas turned over onto his back so he could look at Dean.

“I am sorry I’ve been a dick about the wedding. I’m not making excuses…but I just thought weddings were a complete waste of time. My baby brother just set me straight.” Dean tentatively reached out his hand and closed his eyes when Cas took it. “I want to stand up in front of all our friends and family, Cas. I want everyone to know I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’ll do whatever you want me to, Cas. I’ll help in any way I can.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are cordially invited to a wedding at Winchester Farms.

The first two weeks of November flew by and Castiel spent the third week in New York with his publishers hammering out the release of the new book and the anthology. He still hadn’t let Dean read that particular short story. Castiel signed another contract for three more books in his paranormal romance series. He called Dean every night while he was away.

Thanksgiving was a mixture of family, laughter and great food. Gabe came for a short visit and brought several desserts, including two pies for Dean. Though Dean did fall in love with Gabe’s strawberry torte with dark chocolate ganache. “Hey, I still love pie, but this cake is awesome.”

Castiel was counting down the days to the wedding. While Dean helped whenever he was asked, Castiel kept a few surprises for the big day. At last count, two hundred and sixty guests were coming to celebrate their wedding with the couple. Some of the more impressive guests included Crowley, the president of the AQHA and George Strait, who just happened to own several Winchester Farms horses.

The main barn was currently being scrubbed from top to bottom and all the horses were being housed in the other barns. The arena had been raked and the same portable dance floor was already set up. Tables and chairs were stacked and ready to be set up for the reception. Gabe assured Castiel that the cake would be perfect and the custom topper was already at the bakery.

He was in his office…just surfing the internet because he was really too nervous to write. Five days…in five days he would become Castiel Novak-Winchester. Yes, the hyphenated name thing had started a big argument…an argument that Castiel won because he based his defense on pure logic instead of emotion. He was a published author and he had a fan base that knew him as C. Novak. It would be confusing to his fans if his name was C. Winchester. Dean finally agreed after a spectacularly exciting blowjob…there may have been a large vibrator involved…

Jess entered the room after a quick knock on the open door. “Hey, Cas.”

“Hey, Beautiful.” Castiel looked up at the woman who would be his sister-in-law soon. Her engagement ring flashed in the sunlight streaming in through the large window behind his desk.

“Have you figured out where Dean is taking you on the honeymoon yet?” She parked her butt on the edge of his desk.

“No. He won’t even give me a hint. How the hell am I supposed to pack when I don’t know anything?”

“Sam doesn’t know either. Who knew Dean Winchester could be so romantic.” They both laughed.

“Just don’t say that to him, he’s gotten really sensitive about that lately. Ever since Mrs. Ackles pinched his cheek and called him precious, he bows up every time someone mentions the word romance.”

***

“I’m just sayin’ that if one more person calls me romantic, I’m going to have a screaming shit fit,” Dean said as he rubbed leather conditioner into his saddle.

“There’s nothing wrong with being romantic, Brother. It usually gets you more puss….dick,” Benny said with a grin.

Dean frowned at his friend.

Later that morning, he was walking across the yard when the large, brown UPS truck pulled up. Dean stopped to sign for whatever shipment they’d ordered.

“I have two boxes for Cas…Casti …el Novak.”

“It’s Castiel. I’ll sign for them.” The driver sat the two large boxes down beside Dean and held out the electronic box with a stylus. Dean scrawled his signature and watched the man get back into the delivery van. He picked up the boxes, damn, they were heavy…

Dean put them on the kitchen table and got a knife out of the drawer to slit the tape.

“What did you bring those into my kitchen for?” Mrs. Tran asked. Normally, Dean took all the deliveries to the ranch office because it was mostly stuff for the ranch.

“These are for Cas,” Dean said, slitting the tape and opening the flaps.

“Then why are you opening them?” She crossed her arms and gave him a stern look.

“Why not?” Dean grinned at her. “I’m nosy.”

The first box was books. All the same book. Dean picked up one. The front cover showed a full moon and two really gorgeous men…gorgeous men without shirts on. The title, ‘Under the Hot Full Moon’ was in bright red script. Mrs. Tran was looking over his shoulder. “I wonder if Castiel got to meet those two? They’re very handsome.”

“Humpf.” Dean thumbed through the book and he stopped on the dedication page.

**For Dean, the love of my life. Soulmate, friend and lover.**

“Where’s…” Dean’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “Where’s Cas?”

“He told me he was going to be watching Charlie’s class. He loves the young ones.”

Dean looked up. He knew Cas loved to watch Charlie’s classes, especially the ones with the smaller kids. Kids? They never discussed kids. Did Cas want them? Did he? “Gotta go.”

Dean tucked the book under his arm and ran out the door and across the yard towards the training paddock. Classes had been moved there since the wedding preparations were going on in the arena. He saw Cas sitting on the top railing, cowboy hat pushed back, booted feet tucked between the rails. When did Cas become a cowboy? Dean realized that Cas always wore boots now and the hat…damn he was sexy as hell.

“Hey, Babe.” Dean climbed up beside him, keeping the book hidden under his shirt.

Cas turned and his smile gave Dean a warm feeling. He’d never admit it to anyone, not even Cas, but there were times when Cas looked at him and Dean fell in love all over again. Now, was one of those times.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. He took Cas’ face in his hands and laid one on him. He pulled back and just gazed into Cas’ eyes…his incredible blue eyes. “I love you so fuckin’ much.”

“I love you too, Dean. Is everything okay?” Cas looked concerned.

“Yeah, everything is perfect.”

“Okay. I just wondered…” Cas nodded his head towards the arena and Dean turned to look. Eight pairs of eyes were staring at them. Charlie’s were the most amused. The seven children’s were wide.

“Oh, uh, hey kids.” Dean reddened.

“Hello, Mr. Dean,” The seven small voices said together.

Cas was doing this best not to laugh at him. Dean murmured, “Come with me.” Dean winked at Charlie and waved goodbye to the children.

Cas jumped down from the fence and followed Dean around the corner of the barn. That’s when Cas lost it. He began to laugh, throwing his head back with abandon. Dean let him get it out, watching as his fiancé wiped his eyes. “Dean, I’m sorry, but that was priceless.”

Dean couldn’t help it, he grinned too. “Not one of my smartest moments. I just forgot they were there. Oh, hey, you got a couple of boxes today.”

“My books. I’ve been expecting them. Do you have time to come to the house with me? I want to show them to you.”

“I opened one of the boxes,” Dean said sheepishly. He pulled the book out from under his shirt. “These guys are pretty hot…did you get to meet them?” Okay, so yeah, Mrs. Tran’s question made him think. So what if the green eyed monster reared its ugly head.

***

Castiel took the book from his hand. He’d seen a drawing of the final cover, but not the real thing. The two models were hot. Whoa, Dean looked jealous. “Would you be jealous if I said yes?”

“Jealous? No…no way.” Dean was trying to look nonchalant. Trying and failing.

Castiel laughed softly. “Dean, I’ve never met them. This is the first time I’ve seen the cover.”

Relief showed on his lover’s face and Castiel leaned into him, pulling him close with his hands on Dean’s belt. He whispered huskily in Dean’s ear, “You are the only man I want. Forever and always, amen.”

“I saw the dedication,” Dean whispered back. “and I want to show you what it meant to me.”

Castiel pulled back and looked at him quizzically, “You show me every day…”

“Let’s go to the house.” Dean’s voice was low and thick with lust.

“Dean, it’s only eleven…” Dean took Castiel’s hand in his and started walking, pulling Castiel along until he increased his speed to match Dean’s. They passed through the kitchen and ignored Mrs. Tran when she told them lunch wasn’t quite ready yet. The two men were running by the time they got to the stairs. Their door slammed and they hastily undressed.

The sex was quick and porn movie dirty. After their shower, they dressed and went downstairs. When they entered the kitchen Mrs. Tran wouldn’t meet their eyes. She pointed to the pot of chili on the stove and mumbled something about them not really needing anything spicier. Dean looked at Castiel and shrugged.

Sam, Garth and Benny were sitting on the back porch. Dean stuck his head out the door. “Why are you eating out here? It’s cold as hell.”

“Your bedroom is directly over the kitchen, Dean.” Sam muttered. Dean looked back at Castiel and he bit back a grin.

“Oops.” Dean shrugged and filled his bowl.

When they were done eating, Castiel opened the other box of books. The title of the anthology was ‘A Man’s Man, Erotica for Today’s Heroes’. Dean picked one of the books up. “What is your story about?”

“A cowboy,” Castiel said innocently, suddenly very interested in his fingernails.

“Cas…”

“Oh, don’t worry, Dean. I didn’t use your name.”

“Jesus…no one we know is allowed to read it…got that? Promise me, Cas. I mean it.”

Dean read it that night, all thirty thousand words. Castiel prayed no one was downstairs in the kitchen because Dean fucked him with a vibrator while sucking his brains out of his cock. Castiel tried to be quiet…really. He was thankful that Sam and Jess had gone to Topeka to pick up her dress for the wedding and planned on spending the night there.

***

The day of the wedding dawned clear and sunny. Cas insisted on being traditional, so Dean had spent the night alone. Cas stayed at Charlie’s house. He fixed breakfast and moped. He had to wait until four to see his future husband. Normally, it wouldn’t bother him because he’d be working. Not today. Sam told him to take the day off. He paced the house. On the dining room table were green and white checked bags stuffed with tissue paper. Inside were belt buckles for the wedding party. They had been Dean’s contribution, each had the Winchester brand in gold on a silver buckle.

Upstairs, his good jeans, a starched white shirt, black vest and black tuxedo jacket hung on his closet door. His black felt hat was brushed and waited on the dresser. The only pair of boots left in his closet was his black dress boots. Jo and Charlie stole his others boots with some lame excuse they were needed for the decorations. Who decorated for a wedding with cowboy boots?

Dean walked out on the back porch and looked over at the main barn. People were everywhere. Some he recognized, some he didn’t. There was a white van with the name of Gabe’s bakery on the side of it. He remembered missing the cake tasting and how it upset Cas. He prayed that Cas didn’t pick out some pansy-assed flavor just to fuck with him.

Around three, Ellen arrived at the house. “How are you doing?”

“Good…I’m good.” Dean wasn’t really. The butterflies in his stomach felt as big as Demon Hunter and twice as ornery.

“I was your mom’s best friend, Dean. So, I feel it’s my duty to take care of you today.”

Dean hugged her and whispered in her ear, “I wish they could be here today. They would have loved Cas.”

“Yes, they would. They would be so proud of the man you’ve become.”

She shooed him upstairs to dress while she waited on the porch. When he was dressed he came outside to stand beside her. “You look mighty handsome. Castiel is a lucky man.”

“I’m the lucky one.”

“I guess that means you are both very lucky.”

They sat on the porch swing and watched the guests arrive. Their groomsmen were seating people and he could see Sam, Garth and Benny dressed similarly to him. All wearing black hats.

At exactly four o’clock, Sam, Benny and Garth rode up on their horses leading Wendigo. His horse was brushed to a high sheen. Ellen walked off to the barn, while Dean mounted. For once, his friends weren’t teasing him.

The four rode towards the entrance to the barn. Dean looked up and saw Cas, mounted on Lazarus Rising, the palomino’s mane was braided loosely. Cas was wearing the same clothes as Dean, but his hat was a light silver. Beside him rode Gabe, Becky and Charlie. Gabe was dressed like his groomsman, but with a white hat. The two girls were in short denim skirts with white cotton shirts and black denim jackets, also with white hats.

The eight horses form lines two by two and entered the barn. Charlie and Garth entered first, followed by Becky and Benny, the two best men were next. Dean and Cas almost missed their cue because they were staring at each other. Dean’s hands were sweaty. Jess hissed at them from behind the door and they nudged their horses forward.

The interior of the barn was full of people, all sitting on row after row of hay bales. As they got to the end of the aisle, each pair dismounted and the horses were lead away, leaving the wedding party standing in front of Judge Rufus Turner. He nodded to the two men and began to speak.

_**We are gathered here together to witness the love and respect that you have for each other. Dean and Castiel, are you entering into this marriage freely, voluntarily and without any conditions?** _

Both men said ‘I do.’ Dean was having a hard time seeing, his eyes were blurry…damn allergies.

**_Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. The little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say "I love you" at least once a day._ **

**_It is never going to sleep angry. It is at no time taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all the years._ **

**_It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives. It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy._ **

**_It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not expecting one person to wear a halo or the other to have the wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow._ **

**_It is finding room for the things of the spirit. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not only marrying the right partner, it is being the right partner._ **

Dean could hear a few people sniffing from the front row and imagined it to be Ellen, Jess and Jo.

**_Dean and Castiel, please face each other and repeat after me._ **

Judge Turner turned to Cas and spoke the vows with Cas repeating each line to Dean, his eyes never wavering.

**_Dean, I come here today to join your life for years, I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. We are many things to each other, May only those best qualities continue to shine And may our bond continue to grow stronger Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here today that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward._ **

The judge turned to Dean and he repeated the judge’s words. He saw the single tear run down Cas’ cheek and he wanted to wipe it away.

**_Castiel, I come here today to join your life for years, I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. We are many things to each other, May only those best qualities continue to shine And may our bond continue to grow stronger Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here today that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward._ **

“May I have the rings?” Sam and Gabe stepped forward to hand the judge the rings.

**_Dean, what I have to give you is The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring, and be part of my life forever._ **

Castiel slipped a wide gold band onto his finger, two emeralds were inlaid into the smooth metal.

**_Castiel, what I have to give you is The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring, and be part of my life forever._ **

Dean bought Cas another simple band with tiny horseshoes etched around it. He slid the ring over Cas’ knuckle to fit snuggly next to his engagement ring.

_**Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings. The wedding ring is a symbol of the vows taken here today…….a circle of wholeness perfect in form. The unending circle of a ring is a sign of fidelity, the pledged faithfulness of a couple to each other. These rings mark the beginning of an unending journey together filled with wonder and surprises, laughter and tears, celebration and joy. May these rings glow in the warmth and happiness of you both today.** _

_**There may be times filled with happiness, sorrow, tears or laughter, whatever it may be, remember love has given you wings; your journey begins today; Dean and Castiel, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, remember the love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make your marriage a glorious union, and it is by love that your marriage will endure.** _

**_Dean and Castiel, as you have consented together in lawful wedlock and thereto have pledged your faith to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving of rings and exchanged your first gifts as a married couple and by the powers vested in me as Probate Judge for the State of Kansas, I now pronounce you are now married._ **

**_You may kiss your husband._ **

Dean wrapped his hand around Cas’ neck and pulled him in. The kiss was full of promise and passion, love and joy. Dean felt the tears on Cas’ face.

***

Castiel felt the tears on Dean’s face. He’d watched the tears roll down Dean’s face throughout their vows. When they finally broke apart, the cheers were deafening within the confines of the barn. Their horses were led in and they mounted and left the barn. The photographer took hundreds of pictures until Dean finally complained that if he didn’t get to eat soon, he was going to ‘ _pass out bigger than shit, Cas’_.

The arena was lit with thousands of twinkling white fairy lights. The tables were covered with white clothes and set with beautiful place settings. The caterers had done a wonderful job. Cowboy boots lined the buffet line, each stuffed with wild flowers. He recognized those boots and laughed. Dean was going to have a fit when he noticed. That must have been Charlie’s idea.

The cake stood on a small platform next to the dance floor and Castiel loved the way Dean’s face lit up when he saw it. He’d led Dean to believe their cake would be a traditional wedding cake with flowers and lacy icing. Instead, the three layers were smooth white, with bands of black at the bottom of each layer. Two horseshoes made of modeling chocolate graced each layer. The cake top was made of black metal, two cowboys with a heart held between them.

Their first dance as a married couple…okay, it was their first dance period, was to the song Forever and Ever, Amen. The dancing and champagne lasted until ten. Dean pulled Castiel away from his conversation with Bobby and Ellen. “We have to leave now. Our flight leaves at midnight.”

The wedding guests formed a long corridor and the two men walked through it amid calls to enjoy themselves and congratulations. Dean opened the door of the Impala and Castiel slid into the passenger seat. While their friends knew better than to put shaving cream on the Impala’s gleaming black paint, they did tie balloons…nope, those were condoms…onto the antenna. Beer cans were tied to the rear bumper and made lots of noise on the drive to the Topeka airport.

“What about my luggage, Dean? Where are we going? Can’t you tell me now? Come on, please? I’ll give you road head…”

Dean just turned the radio up loud and grinned at him.

The airport wasn’t very busy that late at night, so Dean pulled two suitcases out of the trunk and took them into the terminal himself. He made Castiel sit on a bench while he checked their bags.

“American Airlines Flight 4335, non-stop to Atlanta now boarding at Gate 14.”

“Atlanta? I’ve never been. I’ll bet it’s warmer than Kansas. Can we go to the new aquarium, I’ve heard it’s huge.”

“We aren’t staying in Atlanta, Cas.” Dean steered Castiel towards the gate where a few people were already boarding.

“What? Then where?”

“You’ll see.”

Castiel was going to kill his husband. “So, do you have good life insurance?” he growled in Dean’s ear.

“Why?” Dean looked at him innocently. “Because if you don’t tell me where we’re going, I’m going to kill you. I’m a writer…I’ve done research…I can make it look like an accident.”

“Drama queen.” Dean muttered, pushing Castiel down in the window seat, while he took the aisle.

Castiel was outwardly pouting, but inside he was shaking with excitement. Dean had managed to keep their honeymoon plans a secret for months. He knew his husband would not disappoint him. His husband…Dean Winchester was his husband…. He looked down at his rings and ran his finger over them. “You happy, Cas?”

He looked up at Dean’s eyes, so full of love and sincerity. “Yes, Dean….God, yes.”

The Atlanta airport was crazy, but they found their way to the gate and Castiel looked at the scrolling banner over the flightway. “ _Flight 5623 – Paris, France – On Schedule_.”

“Dean…” Castiel’s fingers dug into Dean’s arm. “Oh my God…Dean.” Much to the delight of several other travelers, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and spun him around.

Dean settled his hat back on his head and tried to scowl. “You just better let me have a lot of drinks on this flight.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas develop a kink while on their honeymoon.

As honeymoons go, Dean thought theirs was the best ever. While he’d never had a desire to go to Paris, Cas’ excitement gave him a new outlook. They ate rich food, did all the touristy things…and who would have thought that Cas knew how to speak French. Even the sex words, which was kind of a turn on for Dean. One afternoon, they went to a museum and while Cas was happy to spend hours looking at old paintings, Dean was bored. He told Cas he would meet him on the front steps of the place and for Cas to take as long as he wanted. Dean sat down on the steps, pulled his Stetson down over his eyes and promptly fell asleep. He was awakened by several excited young voices. When he sat up, he was surrounded by ten little boys, all in school uniforms. They were all staring at him and whispering. A harried woman approached them and said something to them French before turning to Dean. 

“Parlez-vous Francais?”

Dean knew enough from his few days here to understand that question. “No, sorry.”

In heavily accented French, the woman spoke again. “I am so sorry. I hope they are not bothering you. They think you are a real…cow…boy.”

“I am.” Dean smiled at her and then the youngsters. “Can you tell them I own a horse ranch in America?”

The woman gathered the children around and talked to them in their native tongue. The boys’ eyes grew wide and Dean loved the ‘oh’s’ and ‘ah’s’ as the boys looked at him with renewed interest. By the time Cas joined him, he had let each boy try on his hat and the teacher took pictures of each boy with Dean…some on his shoulders, some with Dean squatting next to them, one particularly rambunctious boy with a smattering of freckles was tossed over his shoulder, giggling uncontrollably. He looked up and grinned at Cas. “I found some friends.”

While in Paris, Dean was forever the cowboy in his attire, but Cas was wearing tight jeans, a button up blue cotton shirt and sneakers…no hat. The breeze ruffled Cas’ hair and Dean felt a wave of lust. They had wild, wonderful sex that morning, but Dean found that he wanted more…like now.

Cas was speaking to the teacher in fluent French and damn, Dean’s jeans began to get uncomfortable. 

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and gave the woman a apologetic smile. “Cas, Babe, we have that…thing…we need to get too.”

Cas looked at him in confusion. “What thing?”

“You know…the thing…”

Dean saw understanding dawn in Cas’ eyes. He turned and spoke to the woman. "Au revoir."

The children and their teacher waved to the two men as Dean almost dragged Cas down the sidewalk.

“Dean, slow down.” Cas dug in his heels, pulling Dean to a stop. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing yet, but if you hurry, you can be in me as soon as we get to the hotel.” He wiggled his eyebrows at his husband.

“We had sex before we left this morning.” Cas was still standing in the middle of the sidewalk, arms crossed.

“What? We can only fuck once a day and we’ve already reached our quota? This is our honeymoon, Cas. We’re supposed to fuck like rabbits.”

“I’m well aware this is our honeymoon, Dean, but I want to see Paris.” Dean thought Cas looked like a petulant child. “We can fuck tonight.”

“Casssss.” Dean drew out Cas’ name in a long whine. “Baby…please….” Okay, time to call out the big guns. Dean turned on his puppy dog eyes, then he let the tip of his tongue peek out from between his lips.

“An hour. You get one hour.” Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and hailed a cab. Dean sat back looking smug.

Once in their rooms, they took off their coats and tossed them on the small sofa. Cas pulled Dean close, grabbed the short hairs on the back of his and forced his head back. Dean moaned…Cas was in one of those moods. Dominant, forceful…borderline rough… He felt Cas’ teeth on his neck, small nips that had Dean’s cock throbbing. “You want me to take you, Dean. Fuck you until you can’t think of anything but my dick pounding into your hot, tight ass…is that what you want?”

“Yesssss.” Dean hissed and thrust his hips forward, seeking Cas’ body. 

Suddenly, Cas released him and stepped back. “Take off your clothes, Mon Amour.” He didn’t have to tell Dean twice. His hat was tossed onto the dresser and then he noticed the open drapes. He stepped towards them but Cas’ voice stopped him. “No, Dean. Leave them open.” 

Dean gave a nervous glance to the window. They were directly across from another building, even though they were on the twelfth floor. If anyone looked out their window… Dean saw the challenge in Cas’ eyes. 

He sat on the end of the bed and pulled off his boots and socks. Less than a minute later, he was naked, cock erect and proud against his belly. “Turn around and get on your hands and knees.” 

Dean crawled onto the bed and stayed on all fours. He felt Cas hands on his hips, pulling him back to the edge. His knees were barely on the edge and his calves hung off the bed. “You look so beautiful, Dean. Ready to be fucked… What if someone looked in our window? What would they see?”

He knew it was a rhetorical question and Cas didn’t expect an answer. Dean quivered at the idea of having a stranger’s eyes on them while the fucked. 

He felt Cas’ hands on his flanks, just a light caress. Then Cas’ thumbs parted his cheeks, leaving him exposed. Dean whimpered when he felt the tip of Cas’ wet tongue at his opening. He dug his hands into the soft mattress. Cas was enthusiastic whenever he rimmed Dean, it was one of his favorite things to do for him. Soon, Cas tongue was delving inside as Dean’s sphincter muscle relaxed. Cas’ hand cupped his balls, gently massaging them. Between Cas’ spit dripping down his balls and his cock leaking juices down his shaft, Dean was so wet his husband’s hand slid easily along his perineum before pushing one of his long fingers inside Dean. Cas’ mouth left him and Dean moaned at the loss of contact. While Cas’ finger was moving in and out of him, he felt Cas get to his feet. Cas’ other hand rubbed up and down his spine, grounding him. “Love you…love you…. Cas’ words fell over him like a caress. 

Another finger slid inside, Dean closed his eyes to the slight intrusion. His hips moved with Cas’ fingers, in and out, back and forth…a slow easy rhythm… 

Dean wanted to touch his cock… needed it, but every time he raised his hand from the mattress, Cas would give him a warning. Sometimes the warning would be a soft, ‘no, Dean’, sometimes a light slap on his ass, sometimes a gentle pinch on his thigh. 

By the time Cas was fucking him with four fingers, Dean’s mind couldn’t form coherent thoughts…it was all about need…pure need. 

***

“How do you feel, Mon Cheri?” Castiel knew his French turned Dean on, especially when he was this far gone. Dean was trembling and soft whimpers escaped his lips.

“Please…need…you…” 

Gently…ever so gently, Castiel pulled his fingers out of his mate…his beautiful lover…his husband. Dean was open, wet and ready. Castiel unzipped his jeans. He reached into his fly and pulled out his hard cock. He was aching from being confined in his tight jeans. He grabbed the lube off the nightstand and poured it into his palm. After his dick was slick, he lined up the head of his cock against Dean’s hole and pushed in. Dean was so ready, so pliant, Cas sank into him easily. “So tight and wet, Dean. You were made for my cock…mine alone.”

“Yes.” Dean’s sighed.

“Are you ready, Dean?” Castiel rolled his hips outward, his cock pulling out until only the thick head was inside of Dean. He looked down to where they were joined and sank back inside, inch by inch. 

“Yes.” Dean’s head hung down, his body relaxed and ready.

Castiel pumped into Dean slowly, hands holding onto Dean’s hips. Dean let out a series of small gasps each time Castiel’s cock hit his prostate. Castiel caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked out their window and saw the man standing at a set of balcony doors, his hand rubbing the front of his slacks, eyes focused on them. 

Without breaking eye contact with the other man, Castiel bent down and whispered. “We have an audience, Dean.”

He felt Dean tense under him. “Easy…easy…it’s okay for him to watch us. I want him to see how beautiful you are…how good you are.”

Castiel snapped his hips, earning him a high keening sound from Dean. He picked up the pace, soon he was slamming into Dean, hearing the slap of his skin against Dean’s ass. Castiel watched Dean’s head turn just enough so he could see the voyeur. 

“He’s turned on by watching us, Dean. I’ll bet he wishes he were me.” Castiel’s own voice was strained. He was close now. “Dean, you can touch yourself now…that’s it…”

“Harder, Cas…harder…need to come…”

Castiel pounded into Dean, over and over…he cried out and Castiel fucked him through his release, milking his prostate…Dean’s body tightened like a vice around him. He was close…he was going to fill Dean with his cum…

“Dean…God…” He pumped his load into Dean. The aftershocks rocked him as he continued to ride out his orgasm. His eyes drifted to the window. The dark haired man was fisting his cock, head thrown back in ecstasy, streams of semen dripping down the window.

Castiel eased his spent cock out of Dean’s body. Dean collapsed forward onto his belly. The curtain across the street was shut now. Castiel crawled onto the bed beside Dean and pulled him into his arms. Neither spoke as they let their heartbeats return to normal.

“Cas?”

“Hmmmm?” Castiel’s hand rubbed Dean’s back.

“That was intense even for us. I gotta admit…having that dude watch us was a little…” 

When he hesitated, Castiel kissed his damp forehead. “Did it bother you…I’m sorry.”

“No…don’t be sorry…it freaked me out a little…it felt kind of dirty…but it was a turn on too…you know?”

“Yes, it was.”

They were silent again for a few more moments. “Cas?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Have you ever done anything like that before?” 

“No…I didn’t think anyone would watch us, I just thought the idea of getting caught would be kind of exciting. When I looked up and saw him, I was going to stop and pull the drapes, but I looked down at you and…you were so beautiful…I guess I wanted to show you off.”

Dean laughed softly at Castiel’s confession. “I love you, Cas. Don’t ever change, okay?”

“The afternoon is almost gone, you were only allotted an hour for sex.” Castiel slapped Dean’s thigh and got up. “Come on, we need a quick shower.”

Later that night after a wonderful meal at a bistro close to their hotel, the couple walked hand in hand along the Seine. Castiel was in the most romantic city in the world with his new husband and he was having the time of his life. They had three more days here. Tomorrow, they were taking a bus out to the country. Dean heard of an AQHA breeder in France and Castiel made a call to the farm and arranged for a visit much to Dean’s delight.

They neared the hotel Castiel looked up and into the eyes of the stranger from across the street. He stumbled and Dean caught him. “You okay, Babe?”

“Yes.” He leaned over and whispered to Dean. “Our voyeur is standing by the door of our hotel.” Castiel watched Dean’s eyes dart over to the entrance.

“Maybe he wants an encore.” 

Castiel looked at Dean in shock. 

“What? Hey, we can give him another show.” Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and gave him a deep, sensual kiss while his hands roamed down to Castiel’s ass. Castiel pulled back to look into Dean’s eyes and shook his head, “I’ve created a monster.”

“Come on, Cas. Let’s go get naked.”

***  
Once Dean unlocked the door, he couldn’t wait to get Castiel naked. But before he did anything, he made sure the drapes were open. Castiel looked at him wide-eyed. “Dean, quit joking around.”

“I’m not.” Dean turned on all the lamps in the room so anyone looking in could see everything going on. “Maybe I’ve developed a new kink…besides, we’ll be leaving in three days and we’ll never see him again.”

Dean walked over to Cas and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. While he was unzipping Cas’ jeans, Cas was pulling Dean’s shirt out of his jeans. They kissed, open wet kisses that left him wanting more. Dean pushed Cas’ pants down over his hips, down his thighs and then he got on his knees to pull them completely off. He nuzzled at Cas’ semi-flaccid dick. It only took a few swipes of his tongue across the slit to have Cas’ cock hardening. He licked the soft velvety skin, paying special attention to the skin just under the head. Cas moaned and curled his hands in Dean’s hair. “Oh, Dean, feels so good…so good.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw movement across the street. His cock twitched, his arousal almost painful. He sucked Cas down, taking as much as he could. Dean’s hands roamed over Cas’ ass, careful not to block the view of what his mouth was doing. Let the man get off watching them, it was turning Dean on…as far as Dean was concerned, it was a win win situation.

Dean hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head faster…Cas’ legs were shaking. Dean let himself enjoy the taste and feel of his husband’s cock for a little while longer before slowly easing off. He stood up and guided Cas backwards towards the bed. He pushed Cas onto his back. He pulled off his shirt and toed off his boots. In a move that would have made a stripper proud, Dean shimmied out of his jeans. He stroked his hard dick with one hand while rolling his balls with the other. Cas’ eyes were glazed over with lust. Dean knelt on the bed and eased his body over Cas into the sixty-nine position. For the window, the man would be able to see Dean servicing Cas and Dean was going to put on a show. Cas took Dean’s cock into his mouth and Dean moaned against the head of Cas’ cock before licking the bead of precum off with a swipe of his tongue.

With an easy move, Dean flipped them, so Cas was on top. Dean opened his throat and angled his neck so he could take all of Cas, using his hands, he encouraged Cas to fuck his face. He spread Cas’ ass so the stranger got a good look at his husband’s tight, puckered hole. Cas was coming undone above him, bucking and making soft keening sounds around Dean’s cock. Though he couldn’t see the window, Dean felt the stranger’s eyes and he thrust up into Cas’ mouth, faster and faster. He was going to shoot his wad…he was close…so close. Cas’ nut sac was tight against his body and from the noises he was making, Dean knew Cas was on the brink. With his forefinger, he applied pressure right under Cas’ balls and Cas pumped thick cum down his throat. He swallowed but it was too much…it ran out the sides of his mouth. White light…fireworks…his orgasm rocked him. 

A little while later, Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, still naked. Cas dozed under the covers. Dean stood and went to the window to pull the drapes so the morning sun wouldn’t wake them too early. He stood there and looked into the small apartment across from him. Lights blazed, the dark haired man was on a bed on his hands and knees. He was looking at someone Dean couldn’t see and Dean saw his lips moving. He quickly turned out the lamps and licked his lips. He was going to get a show of his own to watch. Dean thought about waking Cas, but something made him hesitate.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoons and Angel babies

Castiel woke to the sound of a loud gasp. He sat straight up in bed and looked wildly around. His eyes lit on Dean who was hastily pulling the drapes closed. His face was flushed and he looked…like he’d seen a ghost.

“Dean? What’s going on?”

“Fuck, Cas….son of a bitch…” Dean was looking at him blankly, like he didn’t know who he was.

“Dean, honey, you’re scaring me.”

“Okay…I’m okay…just….” Then he started to laugh. His husband appeared to be hysterical. Should he slap him or something? He took Dean by his shoulders and guided him to the sofa to sit. Mirth filled Dean’s eyes.

“Can you tell me what’s going on?” Dean shook his head and pointed to the window.

Castiel gave him a concerned look and walked towards the drapes. He opened them just a crack and peered out. What he saw made him gape in shock. The dark haired stranger was on a bed and…was that a ball gag? Holy fuck, and he thought they were kinky with their exhibitionism. There was another man in the room, older, slightly overweight, balding. He could only see him from the back, but he was naked except for a black harness looking thing around his waist and ass. Not a nice ass…not at all. He was holding a riding crop.

It was like a train wreck, Castiel couldn’t look away. He could hear Dean behind him, still trying to catch his breath with an occasional burst of giggling. The man turned to the side and Castiel gasped. “Holy fuck!” It was their concierge. The man’s nametag said Zachariah. Dean just called him ‘the two-faced douche’ because he did his job but it was very clear he didn’t like two American gay men honeymooning in his hotel. While seeing the man naked was shocking enough, the fact that he was wearing an enormous black strap-on dildo…Castiel would need a whole lot of soap to scrub that image from his brain. He let the drapes fall back into place and turned to Dean.

The look on Dean’s face was priceless. “We will never speak of this again,” Castiel said stoically. That caused Dean to burst out laughing again.

“Oh, no, Babe…my revenge on good ole Zachariah for all his nasty comments will be sweet.”

The next morning, the couple went downstairs for a quick breakfast before taking the bus to the country. Dean was excited about seeing the breeding program for the horse farm, but Castiel knew he was really looking forward to seeing the hotel employee. Dean walked up to the front desk where the pompous man sat.

“Howdy, Zac. How’s it hanging?” Dean purposefully used a thick accent and Castiel thought he sounded like a hillbilly from the backwoods of Texas.

“May I be of service to you?” He looked down his nose at Dean and Castiel sighed. This wasn’t going to be pretty.

“Yes, Sirree, Zac. My sweet baby and I were looking to spice up our sex life…if you know what I mean?” Dean actually winked at the man.

“I am sure that I do not.” Zachariah sniffed and turned away, dismissing Dean.

“Oh, sure you do. We are interested in something…you know…that you strap….on…something big and black….you know where we could find something like that in Paris?”

Castiel watched the emotions play across the concierge’s face….disgust, panic and then anger. He was ready to pull Dean away, but his husband wasn’t quite finished.

“And maybe a riding crop….” Dean leaned down conspiratorially and in a stage whisper said, “…because everyone needs a little spanking every once in a while…don’t you agree?”

“I…” The man stood up and looked at Dean like he wanted to hit him. “…suggest that you leave my hotel.”

Dean interrupted him. “Look, Zac. This ain’t your hotel…you are just an employee…and a piss poor one at that. What would happen if your boss saw this?” Castiel’s eyes flew open when Dean pulled up a picture on his phone and showed it to Zachariah. When had he taken it? The concierge blanched and sat down heavily.

“What is it that you want?” He asked Dean stiffly.

Dean’s voice slipped back to normal. “I don’t want a damn thing from you, but from now until we leave, you keep your nasty little comments to yourself and treat us with a little respect. Capice?” 

“Yes…Sir.”

“Great. Now, Zac, could you tell us where to catch the nearest bus to the Loire valley?”

Once they were on the bus, Castiel laced his fingers with Dean. “You are an amazing man, Dean Winchester.”

Dean gave him a lopsided smile. “Babe, we are just getting started. You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

“You are also so humble…” Castiel said sarcastically, but his smile relayed his love.

All too soon, their honeymoon was over. Castiel wished they had another week because he still wanted to visit the wine country, but he wanted to go home too. He missed the ranch, it had become his home. He missed Sam and Jess, Charlie and all the horses. He knew Dean was more than ready to go home. While his husband never complained about the time away from the ranch, or the damp weather, or the lack of English speaking shopkeepers, Castiel knew his husband well. It just made him appreciate and love Dean more than ever.

Castiel handed Dean a Xanax. He’d gotten one on the flight over to Paris as well. Castiel got a prescription for the drug after the thing with Michael because he’d had a few panic attacks. He knew the little pills would help Dean to keep calm.

Since it was a late flight, they both slept most of the way. They arrived in Atlanta in the early morning and by two, they were landing in Topeka. While Castiel waited for their luggage, Dean went to get the Impala out of long-term parking. 

***  
Dean was glad to be home. He was craving real beer, a cheeseburger and pie. He couldn’t wait to get behind the wheel of his baby and open her up on the road home. Home… he’d missed the ranch. He missed his family and friends and God, did he miss the horses. Truth be told though, he wouldn’t have changed anything about this past week with Cas. Now, they were getting ready to start their married life and Dean couldn’t be happier. He looked down at his ring and so what if he sighed like a teenage girl after she was asked to the prom…no one heard it but him.

Dean took the time to remove the beer cans from the bumper and the now deflated condoms from the antenna before getting inside his car. When it rolled up to the terminal, Cas was waiting at the curb with their luggage. The stuff they bought in France had been sent via courier. Dean had bitched at Cas about the whole case of wine, but he hadn’t really meant it because Dean had already bought a set of copper cookware. 

Cas called ahead to let everyone know they’d landed safely and were on their way home. When he pulled through the gates, Cas looked over at him and smiled. “It’s good to be home.”

Must have a damn eyelash or something in his eye…

Christmas came and went. Cas and Jess decorated the house from top to bottom and Dean complained, because…well…he was Dean. Secretly, he loved the huge tree with all the twinkling lights. And sex in front of the tree with a fire in the hearth…no one needed to know about that. 

After the New Year, the winter foals began to arrive. Angel was huge and Dean teased Cas about the horse massages, special treats and yes, Cas read to her. He would sit in her stall and read to her and damned if the horse wouldn’t stand there with her head on Cas’ shoulder listening to his voice. 

Dean was tired…exhausted…he, Sam, Garth and Benny were putting in twelve to fourteen hour days. Cas was bitching about it too. He’d already been through one foaling season, he knew Dean couldn’t spend as much time with him, but occasionally his husband got pissy with him. Dean tried to be patient, but fuck, he was worn out. One morning, Dean made a comment, yeah, so it was a little sarcastic…something along the lines that Cas writing didn’t count as work… It was stupid and Dean didn’t mean it, but he didn’t take it back either, instead he slammed out of the house and spent all day with the horses. That night, he slunk into the house with his tail between his legs. He was going to beg forgiveness because a pissed off Cas was not easy to live with.

Sam left earlier to go pick up Jess for a weekend in Kansas City. Plans for their wedding were taking its toll…he felt their pain.

The house was quiet and there was a pot of soup on the stove. He put a bowl in the microwave and ate quickly. Cas’ office was dark and like a man facing the gallows, Dean started up the stairs. When he opened the door, only the bathroom light burned, leaving the rest of the room in shadows. Cas was sitting up in bed with his laptop. His face pale in the artificial light from the screen.

“Hey, Babe.”

“Hello, Dean.” Okay, so his voice was cool… the refrigerator was probably warmer.

“Look…I’m sorry….I didn’t mean…”

“Didn’t you?” Cas didn’t look up. Dean remembered Sam’s words a few months ago. Never go to bed mad. He was going to have to grovel. He sat on the edge of their bed and pulled off his boots. They hit the floor with a thud. He undressed down to his boxer briefs and shut the bathroom door. The shower was hot and it helped his tired and aching muscles. After brushing his teeth, he took a deep breath and opened the door. Steam billowed out into their bedroom.

Dean dropped his towel and climbed into bed. He pulled himself up to lean against the headboard. “Cas, I love you.”

“I love you too.” His voice was still laced with icicles. Damn it, he still wasn’t even looking at Dean. 

“It was a shitty thing to say. I was just tired and irritable and I took it out on you. I don’t know what else to say… I don’t know how to make it up to you.”

Cas closed the laptop and sat it on the floor next to the bed. He sat back and looked straight ahead. Dean waited.

“Just leave me alone and I’ll get over it.” Cas sighed and shifted so his head was on his pillow and he turned away from Dean.

“No. No, I’m not going to leave you alone. If we have to stay up all night and fight…so be it. But we aren’t going to bed mad.”

“Dean, you’re tired…I’m tired. Let it go.”

“You’re right. I’m damn tired. But nothing in my life is more important than you. Not this ranch, not the horses…nothing, Cas.”

Cas turned and looked up at him. “I know how much you love Winchester Farms, Dean. I’ve always been okay with being in second place…you don’t have to….”

Dean snapped. He rolled over and pinned Cas to the mattress. He leaned in so his face was mere inches from his husband’s. “You will never be second place, Cas. Never. All this….” Dean sat up and waved his arms, “…this ranch, the land…it means nothing without you here to share it. I’m fuckin’ sorry, Cas. I’m so sorry you ever felt second place.”

Cas’ eyes were wide. His hands came up to frame Dean’s face. “You mean that.” His voice was filled with awe. “You really mean that.”

“I do.” Dean brushed the stupid tear from his cheek and leaned down. He kissed Cas softly. “Don’t ever doubt that I’m not proud of you. Not everyone can say their husband has written twelve books. Please don’t ever stop loving me.”

Cas heaved up and rolled so Dean was on the bottom. Cas’ thighs straddled his hips. “I love you, Dean Winchester. You make me crazy sometimes, but I could never stop loving you. It’s so fucking hard to stay mad at you.”

Dean grinned, but it froze in place when Cas growled and ground his hips into Dean’s. Were they going to have makeup sex? Little Dean was suddenly on board for makeup sex. 

***

The flannel sleep pants that Castiel was wearing were growing tighter. He did love Dean, more than life itself…and what he just said…damn him, he’d worked up a full head of steam so why did Dean have to be so…sweet. Dean was getting aroused and he knew his husband loved makeup sex. Well, Dean denied him his full on rant…he was still going to pay for pissing him off though.

“Don’t move.” Castiel rolled off Dean and stood. Dean’s eyes followed him, but to his credit, he didn’t move. Castiel strode to their closet and grabbed two ties off the small rack. Dean didn’t even own a tie, but Castiel had a few for business meetings. He was pleased when Dean’s eyes registered what was getting ready to happen. 

Dean didn’t fight him. He was pliant while Castiel tied his hands to the headboard. He went back to the closet and searched the shelf for the small cardboard box he’d brought with him from San Francisco. While Dean watched, Castiel picked up Dean’s pocket knife from the dresser and slit the tape. He gave Dean an evil grin when he held up the items. Dean’s eyebrows almost met his hairline.

“Cas, Babe…as much as I appreciate your…enthusiasm in the bedroom…that might be a bit much…don’t you think?”

“No, Dean…you see, I think a little punishment is in order.”

Dean’s mouth opened and then closed. Castiel watched in fascination as Dean’s Adam’s apple bobbed nervously. He slipped off his pajama pants and tossed them aside. His cock was heavy between his legs, but he didn’t touch it. Instead, he cupped his balls and squeezed. Dean whimpered.

Once Castiel had everything he needed, he crawled back on the bed between Dean’s legs. Dean’s cock was still rock hard. Castiel took the leather strap and wrapped it around the base of Dean’s cock and then under his sac. He pushed down on the silver snap, locking the cock ring in place. “Only good boys get to come tonight, Dean. You’re going to have to prove you’re a very good boy.”

One of Castiel’s toys was a narrow vibrator, only the circumference of one of his fingers, but longer and slightly curved. He applied some lubricant it and used his knees to spread Dean’s legs. Dean lifted his knees to give him better access. “See, such a good boy already.”

“Cas…”

“Shhhh, Dean.” Castiel’s voice was firm. He slowly inserted the toy into Dean. Dean moaned and rolled his hips, but didn’t speak. With a flick of his thumb, the vibrator began to hum. Castiel moved it around, in and out, up and down…seeking… Dean bucked. “There it is.” He knew the tip of the vibrating toy was right on Dean’s prostate just by the way Dean was trembling. Dean’s dick twitched and his juices flowed over the head of his beautiful cock. He kept a firm hold of the vibrator with one hand and used the other to stroke himself a few times, pulling his own precum to bead up at his slit. 

“See what you do to me, Dean?”

“Baby…just untie me and let me touch you. I’ll take care of you.”

“Hush, Dean. Don’t make me have to gag you.” Castiel almost broke character at Dean’s horrified face. He knew Dean loved his dominant side, loved getting ordered around in bed…but this was stepping up the game. 

Castiel left the vibrator in Dean and crawled up his body, so his ass was on Dean’s chest, his dick hovering over Dean’s face. “You want to take care of me? Why don’t you suck my cock?” Castiel grabbed the base of his cock and rubbed the head of his dick over Dean’s mouth, smearing it with his juices. Dean opened his mouth to take him eagerly. Leaning forward to grip the headboard, Castiel lifted his hips and pushed into Dean’s mouth. Castiel threw back his head and moaned at the wet heat that engulfed him. He rocked forward and back, slowly fucking Dean’s sweet mouth. The feeling was exquisite. 

He wanted to make this last though. He pulled out, enjoying the way Dean’s mouth tried to hold on to him. Moving his legs so he was on his knees next to Dean, Castiel got the lube and filled his hand with the cool gel. He brought his hand around to his hole and began to work it open. Carefully, he straddled Dean again, this time in a reverse cowboy position, just so Dean could watch him prep himself. 

“This feels so good, Dean. Getting myself wet and ready for your cock.” Dean made a soft mewling sound, but it didn’t speak. “Such a good boy.”

By the time, Castiel had four fingers inside himself, Dean was shaking under him. His stomach was slick with precum and it coated Castiel’s thighs. “I’m ready for you, Dean. Ready to ride you…”

Castiel eased his fingers out of his hole and took a few seconds to push in the vibrator and put some pressure on Dean’s prostate. He bumped the speed up one notch and Dean cried out. “Fuck!”

“Careful, Dean…no talking.” He tightened the cock ring which caused Dean to whimper. Then Castiel sank down on Dean’s cock. Dean would have a perfect view of his cock fucking Castiel’s ass. Using Dean’s thighs as leverage, Castiel began to move. He started slowly, but the noises Dean was making were turning him on and his hips pistoned up and down. His cock was slapping his belly, it ached for attention, but Castiel didn’t touch himself. Castiel looked over his shoulder, Dean was wrecked. His face was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, skin flushed red…his eyes almost black with lust…he was breathing through his mouth, quick bursts of air forced out of heaving lungs.

“Dean…Dean…arrrggggg.” Castiel’s brain seemed to short circuit, sending electrical shocks through his body. His cock jerked, streams of cum shooting over Dean’s thighs and Castiel’s stomach. Castiel slowed but he rode out his orgasm on Dean’s rigid cock. The aftershocks causing his muscles to quake under his skin. He sat still, coming down from his high. He relished the feeling of Dean’s hard cock still inside of him, still needy. He winced as he lifted off and he waited on all fours, knowing Dean could see his fucked out ass and his seed leaking down Castiel’s thighs. He stayed in that position and worked the vibrator in and out of Dean’s body, letting the vibrating tip drive his husband insane. Dean’s head thrashed from side to side. With a quick snap, Castiel released the cock ring at the same time the toy hit Dean’s prostate. Dean screamed as his orgasm rocked his body. 

Castiel wiped down Dean’s body with a warm washcloth, murmuring sweet words. Dean came close to passing out from his release and even now, he was out of it. After they were both clean, Castiel pulled the blanket and the quilt over them and wrapped his body around Dean’s. Sleep came quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

January was almost over. Angel was one of the last of the broodmares to foal. Dean didn’t tell Cas, but he was beginning to worry. She paced her stall restlessly. She was off her feed. Every morning, Dean would lead her out and walk with her. Her udder was fully distended and her teats were enlarged. It should be any time.

Cas came down after lunch to brush her and she took the sugar cubes he bribed her with. Dean smiled at his husband’s bond with the horse. He needed to get some invoices paid, so he left them.

Dean was paying the feed bill when Cas burst through the door. “Angel’s acting funny and she’s covered in sweat.” Cas looked like he was about to throw an aneurism.

Dean got up from his chair. “Babe, you’ve got to calm down. I’ll going to her, you need to call Sam and the boys, just in case we need them.”

He left Cas standing in the office, looking like he was going to stroke out any second, with his phone pressed to his ear. He knew Sam was over in the sales barn with the farrier. Garth and Benny were rounding up the yearlings and giving them their yearly inoculations.

Angel was pawing the wood shavings, her sides were heaving. “Hey, Girl. You going to give us a baby today?”

This was Angel’s first and she was nervous. Her eyes were rimmed with white and she shied away from Dean. He snapped a lead onto her halter and pulled her face close to his. “Shhhhh, Baby….I’m going to be right here.”

He heard footsteps and recognized his husband’s gait. “Cas, I need you to hold her head. If she wants to pace, let her. Just keep talking to her.”

Cas stepped through the stall’s gate and took her halter. “Angel love, you’re doing great. I’m right here and I won’t leave you,” Cas whispered softly.

Dean stepped back. Nature needed to take its course. Sam got there next and the boys followed right after. “She’s still in the first stage. I’m more worried about Cas than her.” Dean grinned and nodded towards Cas. He was visibly shaking and his skin was pale.

“Typical new dad.” Benny said, laughing softly.

While they waited, Dean called their vet and had him on standby. Dean and the three other men were standing outside in the aisle of the barn talking when Cas cried out. “Dean, she’s going down.”

Dean looked over the gate and the mare was easing herself onto her side. “That’s good, Babe. We’re getting close.”

Dean let himself inside the stall and patted the horse's heaving flanks. “Easy, girl. You’re almost there.” Dean rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands and arms in the warm bucket of water Garth brought him. He checked her birth canal and noted it was well lubricated. He could feel the tiny hooves and the velvet soft nose of the foal. He grinned at Cas. “Won’t be long now, Cas.”

Cas had seen several births on the ranch, but Dean knew that Angel was special to the man. So, special that for Christmas, Dean had transferred ownership to Cas. The registration of this foal would carry Cas’ name as well.

The head and neck appeared, enclosed in the bluish-white membrane. Angel blew out a breath and let her head fall into the shavings. She needed to rest before the final push. The membranes broke as the foal emerged twenty minutes later. “You got yourself a filly, Cas. Have you thought of a name yet?” Dean was rubbing the foal gently with a clean towel.

“Yes. Winchesters Cupid’s Arrow. We’ll call her Cupid.”

“You are such a sap.” Dean grinned and leaned over to press a kiss to Cas’ lips.

***

Castiel loved to spend hours down at the pasture watching Cupid chasing the other foals before running back to her mother for a quick meal. In the two weeks since her birth, she’d grown rapidly.

He’d been ask to be a guest lecturer at KSU for a week long course on writing romance and erotica for a group of budding writers. The University was only two hours away, but Castiel thought it would be easier if he stayed in the college town for the five days, coming back home on Friday night. Dean was delivering a pair of horses to Dallas, so he’d be gone anyway.

Castiel left Sunday afternoon after a few hours in bed with his husband. Dean walked him to his car and their kisses became heated until Castiel finally pushed Dean away. “You are tempting me…”

“You could always leave in the morning,” Dean said, but he closed the car door and Castiel watched him in his rearview mirror as he pulled out of the ranch gate.

Manhattan, Kansas, was a typical college town. Castiel’s hotel was very close to the university and he got up early on Monday to meet the dean of the literature department. Missouri Moseley was a friendly but no nonsense woman. She assigned Castiel a parking place and showed him the lecture hall. His first class was to begin at one.

The class of thirty-four was mostly young women, with only three men. They were a fun group and Castiel enjoyed talking to them and sharing his writing style. Halfway through class on Tuesday, he noticed the pretty blonde never said a word unless he asked her a question. There was something about her that told him she was troubled.

“Claire? Could you stay for a minute, please?” Castiel watched the other students leave the hall and he took a seat next to her.

“It may be none of my business, but you don’t seem to want to be here.”

She looked at him sharply. “I do want to be here. I want to write. I need to write.”

“Oh, okay.” Castiel was at a loss for words. The girl stood and walked away without a backwards glance. The rest of the week, she sat in the same spot and never even met his eyes.

Friday after class, the students hung around and he autographed a few books for them. They really were great kids. During the week, Castiel had shared snippets about his life with Dean, the ranch, the horses. Only when he talked about his personal life, did he notice Claire looking at him. Because he enjoyed the students, he gave out his cell number to the entire class and told them if he could help them in any way, they shouldn’t hesitate to call.

Three weeks later, an unknown number appeared on the screen of his phone. It was during the latest episode of Dr. Sexy and Dean frowned at him.

“Hello.”

“Mr. Novak?”

“Yes.” The voice was vaguely familiar. Castiel stood up and walked into the kitchen so he wouldn’t disturb Dean’s favorite TV show.

“This is Claire. From KSU.”

“Claire. Hi, how are you?”

“I’m pregnant.” Castiel sat down on the bar stool. His throat froze. Was she going to be one of those nut cases that would say Castiel was the father to try to get money? He’d never touched her, she’d sure have a hard time proving it. It didn’t think any judge would believe immaculate conception. He wasn’t sure what to say. His pulse quickened.

“Mr. Novak? Are you still there?” Her voice was soft and Castiel thought she was crying.

“Yes, Claire. I’m here. How can I help?” It must have been a commercial break because Dean came in the kitchen, opened the fridge and got himself a beer. He looked at Castiel quizzically and Castiel shrugged.

“When…when you talked about your life…your husband…you seemed so happy….”

“I am happy, Claire. Very happy.”

“I didn’t know who else to call.” She was sobbing now and it was breaking Castiel’s heart. Dean continued to stare at him.

“I don’t know what I can do, but I’ll try to help in any way I can.” Castiel pulled the bottle of beer out of Dean’s hands and gulped half of it down. Dean’s eyes widened and he got another beer. After popping the top he held it out to Castiel. Castiel took it eagerly.

“I can’t keep it. I just can’t…”

“Oh, Claire. I understand. Really I do.” No he didn’t. He didn’t have a clue what this young girl was going through.

“Claire, where are you?”

“In my dorm.”

“Have you told your parents?”

“No. No. There’s only my dad. He’s really religious. He won’t understand.”

“Look, I’m going to come see you. Okay? We’ll figure something out. I’ll call you when I get close.”

“Thank you, Mr. Novak.”

“It’s Cas. See you soon.”

***

“What the fuck?” Dean growled. “Who is this Claire person and why are you going to see her.”

“She was one of the students in my class.”

“So. Why are you going to see her?” Dean watched Cas throw a few things into his overnight bag. He wasn’t happy about this. Who the fuck was this person?

“She’s pregnant, Dean.” Dean’s heart stopped. His legs didn’t want to hold him up anymore. Thank God he was close to the bed. He sank onto it.

“Pregnant?” The word made him sick to his stomach. Cas looked up at him after tossing in a pair of boxers.

“Dean? Dean? What’s wrong?” Cas knelt on the floor in front of him. He pushed him away. Cas reached out and Dean slapped his hand away.

“Dean, talk to me.”

“No. I don’t…can’t….”

“Oh, my God. Dean, Jesus…you think…how could you…it’s not mine. Of all the stupid, asinine things you’ve…”

“But…why did she call you then?” The fist that had been squeezing Dean’s heart eased.

“Maybe because she sensed that I cared about her. God, Dean, I can’t believe you would think…”

“I’m sorry, Cas. God, I’m sorry, but what was I supposed to think?”

“I’ve got to go.” Cas was rigid and he looked so…disappointed. Dean sat on their bed long after the front door slammed shut.

He’d fucked up again.

He heard the front door open and close and ran downstairs. Maybe Cas was back to tell him he was forgiven and… It was Sam. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Gee thanks, Dean. Way to make me feel welcome.”

“Sorry.” He turned to go back upstairs.

“Dean, what’s going on? You okay?”

“No.” Instead of going upstairs, Dean went to the bar and poured himself a whiskey. He shot it down and winced at the burn. He poured another.

“Whoa, Dean. You and Cas have a fight or something? I notice his car was gone. What did you do?”

Even his own brother knew he was a fuck up. He didn’t ask what Cas did, nope, it was ‘ _what did you do, Dean_?’… _what did you fuck up now_? Dean downed the shot and sat. He told his brother the whole story or at least, as much as he understood from Cas’ side of the conversation with the girl.

Sam just shook his head when he was done. “You sure stepped in it this time. How could you even think Cas would cheat on you…especially with a woman. You are the one that’s bi, Cas is gay, Dean…like he isn’t into chicks at all…ever.”

“No shit, Sam. I don’t know what I was thinking. Fuck.” Dean rubbed his hands over his face and stood up. He paced back and forth across the living room.

“Don’t you think you should try to call him?”

“And say what? Sorry, Cas, I fucked up again. How many times is he going forgive me, Sam?”

“Cas will forgive you anything, you know that. You gotta know how much he loves you. Call him.”

Dean nodded and ran up the stairs. He grabbed his phone off the dresser and touched the picture of Cas on the screen. It rang five times then went to voicemail. He sat down and typed out a text.

**Text from you/9:52 – Please call me. Just let me know you are OK. I love you. I can’t live without you.**

Dean fell asleep sprawled across their bed, still fully clothed, clutching his phone. The morning sun woke him and he cursed. If the sun was up, he was late. He stood up and the previous night’s events flooded back. He looked at his phone. No missed calls, no messages. He clinched his jaw. There was no time to worry about the pain around his heart now. He had a ranch to run.

He was leaning against the arena wall watching Charlie run the barrels when his phone chirped. A text message.

**Text from Cas/8:22 – You won’t ever live without me. I love you, but I’m angry and hurt.**

**Text from you/8:23 – I’m sorry. Can I do anything to help?**

**Text from Cas/8:24 – I will call you tonight. I’m with Claire.**

Cas would call and everything would be fine. He had to believe that.

***

Castiel drove like a bat out of hell. He was hurting and so damned angry…God, he was angry. Dean thought he would fool around on him. What did that say about their marriage? When his phone rang, he ignored it. He couldn’t talk to Dean right now.

After getting directions from Claire, he picked the girl up from her dorm and they found an ‘open all night’ coffee shop. He noted that she drank milk instead of coffee. She told him about the brief relationship with the baby’s father…a senior who’d given her a check for a thousand dollars and told her to get an abortion. Her plan was to stay at school until after the baby was born, so her father would never find out.

“Wouldn’t he miss you? Wouldn’t he want you to come home for holidays?”

“My father doesn’t know what to do about me. Ever since my mother died, he just ignores me.”

“I’m sorry, Claire. My father isn’t in my life…will never be. I understand.”

They talked about her education, her goals and even her medical care. She had insurance, but it was from her father, so she didn’t want to use it.

“I could help out.” Castiel didn’t know why he cared for this girl. She was a complete stranger, but there was just something about her.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

Castiel took her back to her dorm and agreed to see her again before he headed back to the ranch. To Dean.

He picked her up and bought her breakfast. He smiled as he watched the girl eat pancakes, eggs, bacon and hashbrowns. “You eat like Dean.”

“Dean is your husband, right?”

Castiel smiled. Every time someone called Dean his husband, it gave him a warm feeling. Even now, even when he was so pissed at the man he could wring his beautiful neck, there was that feeling.

“Yes.”

“Have you guys thought about kids?”

Castiel frowned. “We haven’t ever talked about it. I know Dean would make a wonderful father, he’s so good with kids.” He told her about the French school boys and Ben.

“He sounds nice.”

“He’s a good man.” Castiel may be mad, but Dean was still the best thing that ever happened to him.

“When you talk about him, your eyes just seem to glow.”

They ate in silence for a while. Castiel finished his omelet and waited patiently for Claire to finish her breakfast. He finally felt like he could answer Dean’s text, so he typed out his answer.

“Mr. Novak…Cas…would you…” Castiel watched the girl struggle with her thoughts and laid a hand over hers.

“Claire. I said I would help. Just let me know how much you need for the medical care. I just want you and your baby to be healthy.”

She started to cry softly. “I don’t want this baby. Doesn’t that make me a horrible person?”

“No, Claire. It makes you a young woman who wants her unborn child to have a good life, even if it doesn’t include her. It makes you unselfish.”

As they walked out of the restaurant, the girl hugged him. “Will you…would you adopt it. You and Dean? I know you would make great parents.”

Castiel stared at the girl in wonderment. She was offering her unborn child to them. He was stunned.

“Claire, I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say you’ll think about it.”

When Castiel dropped Claire off at her dorm, she not only had his phone number, but his address as well. He also wrote her a check. He made her promise to find a good doctor. She made him promise to talk to Dean and let her know their answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you guys got two chapters in one day, I need a break...maybe. The next chapter won't be posted until late tomorrow night or Monday morning. 
> 
> This story was supposed to have stopped after the wedding. I just felt like it needed more. I'm really hoping to wrap it up with the next chapter and then an epilogue.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindless fluff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the song House at Pooh Corner written and sung by Kenny Loggins.

Dean answered his phone on the first ring. “Cas.” He couldn’t keep the relief out of his voice.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Please forgive me, Cas.”

“It hurt, Dean.”

“I know, Baby, I know…and I’m so sorry. I knew better…I did…I just get scared.”

“Scared? Of what, Dean? That I’m going to cheat?” Cas’ voice rose and Dean winced.

“No, that’ll you’ll just realize you could do better.”

“Dean, you are mine always and forever. I love you. There are times I want to bitch-slap the shit out of you, but I’ll never stop loving you.”

Dean found himself smiling for the first time in thirty-six hours. “So, you on your way home, or what?”

“Yes, Dean. I’m about an hour out. I’m hungry. I didn’t have any lunch.”

“I’ll have dinner waiting for you, Babe. Drive carefully.” Dean hung up and stared at the phone. Cas seemed different. He fully expected him to still be really angry, not just mildly pissed.

When the Mustang pulled into the driveway, Dean was waiting. He jumped off the porch and jogged out to meet it. Cas’ smile was infectious and Dean figured his major fuck up was behind them. He was mistaken.

Cas hugged him hard, told him he loved him right there in the middle of the yard and then punched him right in the gut. Dean doubled over with a grunt.

Self-righteous, pissed off Cas was scary Cas. “I would never, ever cheat on you Dean Winchester. How dare you even think that…and with a woman…a woman, Dean, really? I love you, more than life itself, but sometimes…sometimes I want to strangle you with my bare hands.” Cas’ voice was loud and it brought Sam and Jess out of the house. Dean looked to them for help…maybe a little moral support, but they seemed to be enjoying his WWF Smack Down. He was glad they missed the punch. Cas was a lover not a fighter, but still, it had hurt his pride.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Cas wasn’t finished. “When you aren’t driving me crazy, you make me the happiest man in the world. But I’ve had it up to here…” Cas touched his neck “…with your self-deprecating moods. You are a good man, Dean. A fine, honest…pain in my ass…good man.” Cas’ rant finally ran down and he stood there glaring at Dean.

“So…does this mean you forgive me?” Dean asked softly. At his words, Sam and Jess went back inside.

They stared at each other, only a few feet apart now, staring. Dean swore sometimes that Cas could see into his soul. He hoped now was one of those times. Cas took the first step forward and Dean met him halfway. Dean held onto Cas like there was no tomorrow. And if there wasn’t, he wanted Cas to know how much he was loved. “I love you, Cas. I will always love you.”

“Shhh, I know.” Cas finally broke away. “I’m starved, what’s for dinner?”

Dean chuckled and took his hand, pulling him up the steps and into the house. Dinner was lively and fun with Jess regaling them about wedding plans and love hate relationship with the wedding planner they hired.

“Seriously, Lilith is one scary bitch. She does this thing with her eyes…”

“He’s exaggerating. Lilith is sweet and she’s been a dream to work with.” Jess sent her fiancé an indulgent look.

“I don’t see why you guys needed a wedding planner, hell you planned our wedding and everything went off without a hitch,” Dean said between bites of meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

“Mother insisted on the ceremony being at our church and the reception at the country club. And since her and Daddy are paying…I am wearing my boots under my dress though. Lilith is going to freak,” Jess added with a grin.

After dinner, the four cleaned the kitchen and Cas turned to Dean. “Can we go for a ride?”

“Sure, Babe.” They hadn’t been on a moonlight ride in months. It was cold as fuck outside, but Dean didn’t care. They pulled on their coats and Cas wrapped a scarf around Dean’s neck before stepping outside into the cold February air.

With the horses saddled, the two headed down the dirt road. This time, it was Cas who opened and closed the gate. And Cas who led the way to the creek. Dean’s teeth were beginning to chatter, but he wasn’t going to say anything. Cas seemed to be determined to go to their place…funny, when had it become their place?

There were still large patches of white from the snowfall last week and the creek was partially frozen in some spots. Dean could see the horses’ breath in the night air. They were side by side, the occasional jangle of Wendigo’s bit cut the silence.

“It’s so beautiful here,” Cas said, staring at the half moon.

“And cold.” Dean’s nose and ears were freezing.

“Dean, have you ever thought about children?”

“What? You mean like children children?

“No, I meant alien children?” Dean couldn’t see it, but he knew his husband was rolling his eyes heavenward as if asking for strength.

“Yeah, Cas.” Dean was looking at Cas, even though Cas was still looking at the moon. Cas was silent for a long time. Dean shifted in his saddle and Wendigo snorted and pawed at the ground. “Cas, Babe, what’s going on?”

“Claire asked me if we would adopt her baby.” Cas’ words hung in the air for several minutes, finally Cas turned and looked at him. Dean knew his face showed his shock and fear. A baby? A real live baby…of their own? Were they ready for that? Dean’s mind raced. He imagined taking a toddler for a ride, tucked into the saddle in front of him, like his father did with him and Sammy. He imagined teaching a young girl or boy how to ride, letting him or her witness the birth of a foal, catching the school bus in front of the ranch, handing over the keys to the Impala for their first date…no, not the Impala, Cas’ car – it would be Cas’ car, teenagers were horrible drivers. Who was he kidding, the Mustang would be long gone by then…

“Dean?” Cas’ voice brought Dean out of his thoughts and he wiped the tears that stung his cold cheeks.

“I want it, Cas.”

Cas held out his hand and Dean reached between the horses and took it. Suddenly, it wasn’t that cold anymore.

***

Two days later, Castiel and Dean drove to Manhattan and met with Claire. Dean was a nervous wreck. He’d changed three times and was now wearing his dress boots, dark jeans, a dark green button down shirt and his black Stetson. Castiel was wearing jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt stating ‘Save a horse, ride a cowboy’.

“I’m just saying she might find the shirt offensive, Cas. Jesus, this could be our baby’s mother, you could have dressed up some.”

“Dean, Claire has read my books. Do you really think she doesn’t know about sex between two men?”

“Sweet baby Jesus. I’m dying here.” Dean wiped his hands on his jeans. He’d insisted on driving the Impala, even though the Mustang got better mileage.

Castiel directed Dean to Claire’s dorm, where she was waiting in a long coat and knit hat. She looked all of fourteen. “That’s her? Cas, she’s what…twelve?”

“She’s nineteen, Dean.”

She got into the back seat after greeting Castiel. He introduced her to Dean and she complimented his car. Dean preened, but Castiel knew his husband was freaking out. He was hiding it well though. Castiel gave Dean directions to a little pizza restaurant near the university that had really good food. He reached over and gave Dean’s hand a squeeze before they got out of the car.

Castiel steered the conversation to Claire’s classes and her doctor’s visit. She was already five months, though she barely showed. “Uhm, hey, my next appointment is next Thursday and they’re doing an ultrasound.” Claire said, then she froze. “Sorry, I just…we haven’t even talked about…if you want the…”

Dean surprised Castiel by reaching out his hand and resting it on Claire’s arm. “Sweetheart, Cas and I would be honored…” Dean’s voice cracked and Castiel’s eyes blurred.

The waitress looked concerned when she brought their drinks since all three of them had tears rolling down their faces.

And so it began. They paid all of Claire’s medical bills and deposited a check into a savings account for her so after she graduated, she could write full time and not have to worry about a job right away. Castiel and Dean drove the two hours once a month to go to Claire’s appointments with her. Dean framed the ultrasound picture and it hung in their bedroom and Castiel never mentioned that he caught Dean talking to it.

“When you’re old enough, I want to take you to Disney World. I’ve never been and I think it would be kind of fun. And they have that Harry Potter Theme Park in Orlando now. I’ll bet that would be awesome. Don’t tell your daddy, but I think he’s the type to get sick on the fast rides. He almost barfed when I took him out on the four wheeler the first time.”

Castiel grinned and walked away, leaving Dean his privacy.

Spring was a busy time and for spring break, Castiel drove over to get Claire and bring her to see the ranch for the first time. He wanted her to see the new foals in the pasture, how green and beautiful everything was. He wanted her to meet their friends and family.

Castiel and Mrs. Tran decorated the guest room for her and by then, the nursery was almost ready. It was the same room where Dean and Sammy spent their infancy, right next to the master bedroom. While the wedding was still a month away, Sam was working hard to get their house built. The small house was set back in the north pasture near Winchester Creek, near the exact place Castiel had fallen all those months ago. Dean had argued about them moving out of the main house, but Sam stated he and Jess needed privacy and with the new baby, Dean and Castiel needed it too.

Claire loved the ranch and she thought the nursery was beautiful. The crib belonged to the boys and they brought it down from the attic. Castiel and Charlie spent an afternoon scrubbing it clean and shopping for a new mattress.

“Your son is going to be so happy in here,” Claire said, as she touched the rocking chair, her other hand resting on her swollen belly. Castiel once carried the fear that Claire would change her mind and want to keep the baby, but she surprised him. She planned her life and she was working on achieving her goals. Her first book was almost done and Castiel recommended it to his agent and publisher. It was a romance about a young woman who falls in love with a flawed man, set in the backdrop of the Canadian wilderness.

John Samuel Winchester made his appearance on the third of June. Dean drove to Manhattan faster than he should have, but Castiel, Sam and Jess were confident he’d get them there in one piece. Claire’s labor was long and hard, but Dean and Castiel were with her the entire time, holding her hands, coaching her breathing and making her laugh between contractions. Dean and Castiel got to take the baby boy out to a special waiting area where Gabe, Sam and Jess could admire him and take pictures.

There was some argument about John’s name. Dean suggested they use Castiel’s hyphenated version, but Castiel argued that he only hyphenated his name for professional reasons and that he and the baby were just plain Winchesters.

***

Dean finished rubbing down Wendigo. He’d been out riding fence with Benny today and he was tired. John kept both men up nights. Cas insisted on being the one that did the night feedings, but Dean refused. They took turns, after all, Cas’ writing was just as important as the work Dean did out on the ranch, just not as physically taxing.

He let himself in the house and was planning on showering before starting dinner. To his surprise and delight, dinner was already in the oven. He opened the door and sniffed appreciatively. Cas was getting really good at cooking and this roasted chicken looked awesome.

He was at the head of the stairs when he heard Cas’ voice. He was singing. Quietly, Dean stepped forward until he could see into the nursery. Cas was in the rocking chair, holding a bottle to their son’s mouth. Beside the baby was Dean’s old Pooh bear. Cas had found it in a box and insisted John have it. Dean thought it was a ratty, old thing and wanted to throw it away. Cas distracted him with a mind numbing blowjob on the hall floor and now Pooh had a place of honor in John’s crib.

**_Christopher Robin and I walked along_ **

**_Under branches lit up by the moon._ **

**_Posing our questions to owl and Eeyore_ **

**_As our days disappeared all too soon._ **

**_But I've wandered much further today than I should_ **

**_And I can't seem to find my way back to the wood._ **

**_So, help me if you can I've got to get_ **

**_Back to the house at Pooh corner by one._ **

**_You’d be surprised there's so much to be done,_ **

**_Count all the bees in the hive,_ **

**_Chase all the clouds from the sky._ **

**_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh._ **

**_Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do,_ **

**_Got a honey jar stuck on his nose._ **

**_He came to me asking help and advice_ **

**_And from here no one knows where he goes._ **

**_So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there,_ **

**_How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear_ **

**_So, help me if you can I've got to get_ **

**_Back to the house at Pooh corner by one_ **

**_You'd be surprised there's so much to be done,_ **

**_Count all the bees in the hive,_ **

**_Chase all the clouds from the sky._ **

**_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh,_ **

**_Back to the days of Christopher Robin,_ **

**_Back to the days of Pooh._ **

Cas’ deep voice trailed off at the end of the song. Dean stepped forward and knelt beside them. He knew the last verse because his mother sang it to Sammy all the time. He looked into his husband’s eyes and sang.

**_It's hard to explain how a few precious things_ **

**_Seem to follow throughout all our lives_ **

**_After all's said and done I was watching my son_ **

**_Sleeping there with my bear by his side_ **

**_So I tucked him in, kissed him_ **

**_And as I was going I swear that old bear whispered_ **

**_Boy, welcome home! Believe me if you can,_ **

**_I've got to get back to the house at Pooh Corner by one_ **

**_What do you know, there's so much to be done_ **

**_Count all the bees in the hive_ **

**_Chase all the clouds from the sky_ **

**_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_ **

**_Back to the ways of Christopher Robin and Pooh_ **

**_Back to the ways of Pooh_ **

Cas joined him in the last verse as they watched their son sleeping in Cas’ arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caught some flack for the scene where Cas punches Dean. Please understand this was not in any way condoning domestic violence. Cas was merely frustrated. He didn't harm Dean in any way. 
> 
> If you have spent time around groups of men, you will notice they are very physical with each other. Sports teams, groups of soldiers or just friends will hit, slap and punch each other on a regular basis. It doesn't mean they want to hurt each other, quite the opposite is true. Look at Gibbs on NCIS - he constantly smacks Tony on the back of his head, but he loves him - he's family. Not to sound sexist in any way - but it's a man thing.
> 
> When I was a firefighter, I was the only woman on a ten man shift. Those guys were brutal with each other, but you never had to wonder who had your back in a dangerous situation. 
> 
> I encountered domestic violence in my first marriage - I never intended anyone to get upset and I apologize. The guys that I got to read the scene were not concerned, so that's why I didn't think anything of it at the time. I've reread the scene several times and while it doesn't scream domestic violence to me, I understand how it could upset some people. I am sorry for any hurt feelings or concerns.


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is it. I hope you've enjoyed it.

Little denim clad legs pumped fast. “John Samuel Winchester, get back here right now.” Dean’s voice came out of the barn. John spied Castiel coming down the porch steps and just ran faster. 

“Papa, Papa…” Castiel scooped him up and held him. At four, he looked so much like Claire. Tears were streaming down his pudgy cheeks.

“Shhh, John, what is it?

“Daddy’s mad.” At that moment, Dean came out of the barn and spotted them. 

“John Winchester, don’t you try to get your papa to save you.” Dean’s gait was purposeful as he strode towards them.

“Uh oh, what did you do?” Castiel whispered to his son.

“It was an acca…acca..dent.” That was when Castiel noticed the computer mouse stuck to Dean’s hand. He tried not to laugh, really he did. John got in trouble before for playing with his daddy’s stuff. Super glue was not to be touched.

“Dean, calm down.” Castiel tried to appease Dean, but it was hard when he was shaking with unreleased laughter. He knew Dean could see his mirth because he looked pissed at him now. 

“Cas, this is between me and John.”

Castiel knew John needed discipline. They both let him get away with too much. With the new baby coming, they needed to get a handle on his behavior. Reluctantly, he sat their child on his feet. His little lip was trembling and he wondered how Dean could stand it. Castiel looked away, waiting.

Dean knelt down and held out his hand, the one with the attached mouse. Castiel smirked again. “John, how many times have I told you to stay out of my office unless someone is with you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Has it been more than once?” 

“Ye…yes, sir.”

“You know you’re going to have to be punished, don’t you?” 

The little boy wailed and threw himself on the grass. Dean looked up at Castiel. “He gets his sense of drama from you, Cas.”

Dean picked the thrashing child up and held him tight until he stopped squirming and the wails were more of a muffled sob. “No riding or TV for a week.”

The wails started again. “Papa, papa.” 

It broke Castiel’s heart, but he backed up his husband. “John, you heard your father. You have to listen when we tell you things. You have to be a good boy. Colt will be here soon and you’ll be a good big brother.”

The boy sniffed and buried his head in his father’s shirt. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ll be the bestest big brobber in the whole world.”

Dean hugged him and kissed his wet cheeks. “I know you will, John. Daddy loves you, you know that right?”

The small blond head nodded and the tiny fist wiped his snotty nose. “I’ll be good.”

Dean stood and they watched John run towards the main barn where his Aunt Charlie was working her new horse. “He’s a monster,” Dean said, his mouth twitching. 

Castiel could laugh now that John was gone. And he did, loudly. Dean just watched him, mouth pursed. “Get it out, go ahead.”

“Sorry, Dean…” Castiel wiped his eyes.

“Now that you’re done, will you get the acetone and help me get this off my hand.” Dean held up his hand again and Castiel’s laughing started again.

After making sure John wasn’t getting in anyone’s way, Castiel went back to his office. The new book was going well, but he felt like taking a break. He pulled up his email and smiled when he saw the message from Claire. Her first book was finished right before John turned one and it made the New York Times Best Seller List. He’d been so proud of her. Now, her third book was already on the best seller list. 

***

That night, they got a call from their surrogate, Cassie. Her latest appointment went fine and she was looking forward to seeing them soon. Cas was upstairs giving John his bath and Dean sipped his beer. He was standing there holding a framed picture from the mantel when Cas came downstairs. The picture was taken of them at Disney World last month. Mickey Mouse had his arms around Dean and John while Cas looked on indulgently. Soon there would be another addition to their family. Secretly, Dean wanted a little girl, but he’d been just as excited when they found out they were having another boy. 

“He finally clean? How does he get so freakin’ dirty?” Dean asked, snagging an arm around his husband and giving him a brief kiss on the mouth. 

“He’s all boy, Dean, and his playground is a horse ranch. How do you expect him to stay clean when you can’t even stay clean?”

Dean chuckled. “Cassie called. She says everything went fine at her appointment. Her doc says she’s still on schedule for the first of September.”

“Hmmmm.” Cas snuggled into his arms. “Back to being woke in the middle of the night and a truckload of diapers.”

“Hey, you’re not having second thoughts, are you?” Dean pulled back so he could look into Cas’ eyes. All he saw there was love and contentment. 

“Of course not. I’m just tired.” Dean grinned at him. He knew why his husband was tired. Sam and Jess took John last night for a spend-the-night party with their daughter, Mary Kate, who just turned three. While they had the house to themselves, Dean fucked Cas on the living room floor and again, in bed after their shower. It was late by the time they went to sleep. 

“Go on to bed now, Babe. I’ve got to do my rounds and then I’ll be up.”

“If I’m asleep when you come to bed, wake me.” Cas leaned in and kissed him. The kiss held a promise for a good night. Little Dean perked up and Cas grinned as he rubbed Dean through his jeans. “And, Dean, leave your hat on.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/


End file.
